


Oscar Wilde, Mycroft Holmes  &  der hüllenlose Bursche /Sonderermittler der Krone

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: bei dieser Geschichte handelt sich um eine Fanfiktion, die auf der Hörbuchreihe: Oscar Wilde & Mycroft Holmes – Sonderermittler der Krone basiert. Protagonisten: Mycroft Holmes, Oscar Wilde und ein paar Überraschungen ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Da eine entsprechende Kategorie fehlt, poste ich die Fic im Sherlock Fandom. Da ein paar bekannte Charaktere aus dem Sherlock Holmes Universum mitspielen, denke ich, das das okay ist. Aber eigentlich ist das eine Fanfic, die zur Hörbuchreihe um Oscar Wilde & Mycroft Holmes - Sonderermittler der Krone gehört und auch auf Basis dieser geschrieben wurde.

Gleichzeitig mit einem erneuten säuerlichen Aufstoßen, klopfte es an seiner Tür.  
„Sir?“ Sein dürrer Sekretär mit der viel zu hohen Stimme schob seinen vogelartigen Kopf durch den Türspalt.  
„Was denn, Gareth?“  
„Ein Bote hat etwas für sie abgegeben, Mister Holmes. Möchten sie es …“  
„Natürlich möchte ich es jetzt und nicht erst morgen!“, fauchte er übellaunig. Dabei konnte Gareth nichts für seine Missstimmung. Mycroft Holmes gab sich selbst die Schuld. Er hätte auf den viel zu üppigen und viel zu süßen Nachtisch verzichten sollen. Dabei war seine Schlankheitskur bisher so gut gelaufen. Bis zu dem Tag an dem er die glorreiche Idee hatte Oscar Wilde als Spion und Agent der Krone ausbilden zu lassen und für seine Zwecke zu benutzen. Oscar Wilde, der eigentlich im Zuchthaus sitzen und auf seine Strafe warten sollte, die vermutlich aus Zwangsarbeit bestehen würde.  
Seither hatte Oscar Wilde für ihn und in seinem Auftrag zwar tatsächlich ein paar mysteriöse Fälle gelöst, brachte aber auch eine Menge Ärger mit sich. Die Zunge des faszinierenden Kerls war einfach zu schnell und mitunter zu scharf. Was an sich nicht sein Problem wäre, wenn der Schriftsteller nicht eigentlich hinter Gittern sein sollte. So hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun das Wirken und Leben eines gewissen, ab und zu unrühmlichen und bekannten Mannes zu verbergen, der mit Vorliebe seiner homosexuellen, exzentrischen und vor allem gesellschaftskritischen Neigung nachgab, wenn auch im Augenblick im Verborgenen und ohne Publikum. Man könnte zumindest sagen, dass Oscar Wilde sich bemühte unauffällig zu sein.  
Vorsichtig überreichte ihm Gareth nun einen gefalteten Brief, verbeugte sich und ließ ihn dann allein. Schon allein beim Blick auf das cremefarbene Papier ahnte Mycroft das Schlimmste. Er seufzte und entließ angestaute Luft aus den Lungen. Es half alles nichts. Er hatte sich den Brei gemacht und musste ihn nun essen.

„Erbitte ihre sofortige Anwesenheit in meinem bescheidenen Heim.  
Ihr ergebenster Special Agent“

 

Es gab keine Unterschrift und doch erkannte Mycroft Wildes Schrift und vor allem die bissige Ironie und Überheblichkeit in jedem verdammten Wort. Die Buchstaben schienen ihn zu verspotten und unwillkürlich rieb er sich über die linke Wange, als hätte Oscar ihm tatsächlich eine Schelle gegeben.  
„Lächerlich“, murrte er verärgert und stand auf.

„Lassen sie mir eine Kutsche kommen, bringen sie mir meinen Ulster und meinen Schirm. Heute noch, Gareth!“   
Der arme Mann tat so schnell er konnte, was Mister Holmes wollte. Es war früher Vormittag, die Sonne schien und ein leichter Frühlingswind hatte sich in die Stadt verirrte. Zumindest schien es so, denn aus einem unbestimmten Grund verspürte Mycroft einen kalten Hauch, als er in die Kutsche stieg. Er fröstelte kurz und fragte sich, was wohl vorgefallen war. Der letzte Fall, den Oscar für ihn gelöst hatte, lag erst eine Woche zurück. Im Moment schien alles ruhig. Doch sowohl er, als auch der clevere Wilde wussten, dass es niemals wirklich ruhig war. Das Böse unterminierte ihr Land an jeder Ecke und zu jeder Zeit.  
Als Holmes die Stufen zu Wildes Wohnung empor stieg verwünschte er nicht nur sein ewiges Sodbrennen und sein Übergewicht, sondern auch den Tag, an dem er die brillante Idee hatte Oscar Wilde anstatt Sherlock zu engagieren. Sein jüngerer Bruder hatte ihm mehr als ein Mal seine fachmännische Hilfe angeboten, doch er musste sie ablehnen. Und das nicht allein aus Gründen des Hochmutes. Wenn er Sherlock in seinem detektivischen Wahnsinn unterstützen würde, würde er sich selbst schuldig machen an dem, was seinem Bruder wiederfahren konnte und irgendwann würde.  
Seinen Bruder hatte er deshalb schon länger nicht gesehen, denn Sherlock war gerade dabei seinen Zeitvertreib zum Beruf zu machen und war auf dem besten Wege Oscar Wilde im Gefängnis Gesellschaft zu leisten.   
Theoretisch. Praktisch wohnte Wilde im zweiten, verfluchten Stock.

„Zeitvertreib ….tzzzz…“, knurrte Mycroft und klopfte mit dem harten Metallgriff seines Schirmes barsch an die Tür der Wohnung.  
„Kommen sie nur herein, Mister Holmes!“, hörte er Oscars weiche, wohltönende Stimme. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und schwang nun ein wenig quietschend nach innen.  
Da es nur einen großen Salon, ein Schlafzimmer, einen winzige Küche und ein Bad gab und noch dazu er selbst die Wohnung ausgesucht hatte, lief er nun zielstrebig auf den Salon zu, den Wilde auch als Arbeitsraum benutzte.  
„Kommen sie nur, Mister Holmes! Nur keine Scheu!“, hörte er Wildes Stimme und kam nicht umhin schon wieder eine Prise Hohn darin zu hören. Er hob trotzig das Kinn und trat in den Raum. 

Oscar saß in einem Sessel, hatte lässig ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Faust.  
„Was gibt es so dringendes?“ Mycroft versuchte gefasst zu klingen, obwohl er das nicht war. Allein die Tatsache, dass er sich rufen ließ wie ein Flaschengeist machte ihn wütend. Sein Agent hatte ihn nun kurz angesehen und blickte nun in Richtung des Fensters. Auch Mycroft sah in die Richtung und erstarrte. Reflexartig hob er seine Hand verdeckte seinen Blick und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Grundgütiger!“, brachte er rau hervor und spürte, wie Blut unaufhaltsam in seine Wangen schoss.  
„Sie sind doch jetzt nicht etwa schüchtern, Mycroft? Nur zu, sehen sie hin?“  
„Das ist ein … nackter Mann und …“  
„Nicht irgendein nackter Mann, Mister Holmes! Wissen sie denn nicht wer das ist?“   
Unwillkürlich wollte Mycroft den Kopf schütteln, konnte sich aber gerade noch bremsen. Denn das würde heißen, dass Mister Wilde das Gesprächszepter in der Hand hatte und ihn auf Fragen antworten ließ, als wäre er ein dummer Schuljunge.  
„Nun, um es zu wissen, hätten sie schon mehr als eine halbe Sekunde hinschauen müssen, mein Bester.“  
„Sie grinsen doch nicht etwa vergnügt, Oscar? Sagen sie mir, dass ich mich irre?“, brummte Mycroft verstimmt und stieß erneut sauer auf.  
„Keineswegs. Ich amüsiere mich ganz offen. Geben sie mir noch einen Moment des Vergnügens.“ Er grinste breiter. Seine Augen glitzerten und er sah dabei ausgesprochen hübsch aus. Da Mycroft nicht zum nackten Jüngling am Fenster sehen wollte, musste er Oscar ansehen. Wieder schoss Blut in seinen Kopf.  
„Gut, genug erfreut. Nun zu meinem eiligen Anliegen. Ich nehme mit diebischer Freude zur Kenntnis, dass sie sofort angeritten kamen als ich …“  
„Ich fuhr in einer Kutsche. Reiten ist etwas für sportliche Menschen.“  
„Wie auch immer. Können sie mir nicht einfach meine Wortspielchen lassen, Mycroft und werfen sie doch bitte noch mal einen Blick auf den hübschen Mann am Fenster? Es wäre überaus wichtig.“  
„Wozu?“  
„Weil sie dann so eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe bekommen. Nein, im Ernst, Mister Holmes. Sehen sie ihn sich an und versuchen sie herauszufinden, wer er sein könnte.“  
„Kann er uns das nicht einfach sagen?“  
„Ich fürchte, so einfach ist es nicht.“ Oscar hatte sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt. Er wendete den Blick wieder auf die nackte Gestalt am Fenster und Mycroft konnte sich ein wenig entspannen. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. Gerade so weit, dass er aus dem Augenwinkel den männlichen, nackten Körper sehen konnte. Der Mann hatte helle, reine Haut. Seine Schultern waren breit, die Taille schmal und seine Oberschenkel wiesen Muskeln auf, die man oft bei Reitern sehen konnte. Aber auch seine Arme waren nicht dünn oder weich, wiesen aber keine übertriebenen Muskelpartien auf, die ihn gleich als Frucht des Proletariats enttarnt hätte. Sein Körperbau war überaus ansehnlich, musste er still und ein wenig neiderfüllt zugeben.  
Der Mann war jung, höchstens 23 Jahre alt. Seine Haare hatten eine ähnliche Farbe wie die Mister Wildes. Eine Mischung aus braun und dunkelblond. Die Struktur war im Gegensatz zu der Wildes‘ allerdings glatt. Ein überlanger Pony hing ihm in die Augen, welche die Farbe von Waldhonig hatten. Seine Nase war schmal und gerade und sein Mund war nicht zu voll, hatte aber eine natürlich rote Farbe. Er lächelte ganz leicht und sah die beiden Männer ohne Scheu an. Wenn man bedachte, dass er völlig hüllenlos am Fenster stand und sich mustern ließ, wirkte er überaus selbstsicher.   
Oder gestört, dachte Mycroft, weil er ein seltsames Gefühl beim Betrachten hatte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich angesprochen und doch auch wieder abgestoßen. Als er begriff, dass sein Agent ihn neugierig fixierte, riss er den Kopf herum.  
„Ja, und?“  
„Finden sie ihn attraktiv?“, fragte Oscar, doch seine schnelle Zunge schien zu schlafen, denn er klang eher resigniert.  
„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Wollen sie meine sexuelle Orientierung herausfinden? Wenn ja, fragen sie mich einfach und ich werden ihnen sagen können, dass mich derlei Dinge nicht im Mindesten interessieren. Wozu bin ich also hier?“ So langsam wurde Mycroft ungeduldig.  
„Weil ….“, begann Oscar und räusperte sich umständlich, wobei er für eine Sekunde ein hämisches Grinsen zeigte, was er aber gleich wieder versteckte. Mycroft hatte es aber gesehen und es ließ seinen Ärger ansteigen.  
„Mister Wilde, hören sie auf mich hinzuhalten und sagen sie mir warum ich hier bin.“  
„Sonst was? Sperren sie mich wieder ins Gefängnis?“ Er klang zerknirscht aber nicht wirklich ängstlich.  
„Ich weiß, dass sie meine Hilfe inzwischen zu schätzen wissen, Mister Holmes, auch wenn …“  
„Hören sie, Mister Wilde …“  
„Auch wenn ich gewiss bin, dass sie anstatt meiner lieber ihren Bruder Sherlock zu Rate ziehen würden. Vielleicht gibt er sich eines Tages die Ehre, doch bis dahin müssen sie wohl mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Nun, sie sind hier, weil ich mit diesem wundervollen Mann ein kleines Problem habe. Heute Morgen betrete ich nichtsahnend meinen Salon und da steht er. So, wie sie ihn jetzt sehen. Nackt, lächelnd und reizvoll. Ich will nicht abstreiten, dass mich sein Anblick erregt, doch auf meine Frage, was er hier zu suchen hat, sagt er: Ich bin Dorian Gray.“   
Oscar brach ab und bohrte seinen Blick in den des anderen Mannes. Mycroft hob die Brauen und legte den Kopf leicht schief.   
„Helfen sie mir kurz, Oscar. Dorian Gray? Müsste ich den kennen? Ist das einer vom Geldadel oder gehört er zum schnöden Landadel?“  
„Weder noch!“ Aufrichtig empört sprang Oscar ziemlich elegant aus seinem Sessel hoch und wedelte ein paar Momente aufgebracht mit seinen Händen.  
„Das ist jetzt aber nicht ihr Ernst, Mister Holmes. Sagen sie nun tatsächlich, dass sie mein Werk: Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray nicht kennen? Oder belieben sie zu Scherzen? Oh ja, ich hab’s: Sie bestrafen mich, weil ich sie einem nackten Mann von höchst erotischer Wirkung ausgesetzt habe und sie sich angesprochen fühlen, obwohl sie für solche Dinge … ach, nennen wir es mutig beim Namen … für derartige Erotik keinen Sinn haben, Mister Holmes. Kennen sie meinen Roman wirklich nicht?“  
Mycroft hatte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen beobachtet und sich in unbemerkten Augenblicken einen schnellen Seitenblick zu dem nackten Jüngling gestattet. Der stand immer noch lächelnd am Fenster und schien ihrer Unterhaltung mit heiterem Gemüt zu lauschen.  
„Sagen sie schon!“  
„Nun, ich kenne ihr Werk tatsächlich nicht, denn es ist nicht wissenschaftlich und hat auch keine Bedeutung für das britische Empire. Deswegen sollten sie mir mein Versäumnis nachsehen, denn ich bin sicher …“  
„Keine Bedeutung für das britische Empire … pffff, ich glaube es ja nicht … Hören sie mir nicht zu, Mycroft? Dieser bezaubernde Bursche behauptet meine Romangestalt zu sein! Kommt ihnen das nicht irgendwie bizarr vor?“  
„Gewiss“, sagte Mycroft kühl und beobachtete Oscar, den die ganze Sache mehr aufzuregen schien als er zeigen wollte.  
„Was natürlich nicht sein kann, denn Dorian ist nur eine Gestalt, entsprungen meiner blühenden Fantasie. Aber da sie ihn auch sehen, muss er ja wirklich dort am Fenster stehen!“

Endlich schaffte es Mycroft aufzustehen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich, als wenn er gleich unkontrolliert lachen müsste, dann doch besser Aktionismus vortäuschen. Todesmutig wendete er sich dem jungen Mann zu und sprach ihn an, ohne seinen Blick aus dessen Gesicht zu nehmen.  
„Sie sind also …?“  
„Dorian Gray, Sir“, erwiderte der Mann ohne mit einer einzigen der langen Wimpern zu zucken. Er lächelte einnehmend und sah Mycroft direkt in die Augen.  
„Und wer schickte sie?“  
„Niemand, Sir.“  
„Sie dachten also … ich besuche mal eben meinen geistigen Schöpfer, ja?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen könnten, doch ich bin das Eigentum Oscar Wildes und ich existiere allein zu seinem Vergnügen.“  
„Vergnügen …so, so …“, erwiderte Mycroft ein wenig ratlos, während er versuchte herauszufinden, ob der junge Mann unter irgendeiner Art neumodischer Drogen stand. Opium konnte es nicht sein, denn dann würde er eher im Stehen einschlafen. Der Junge sah aber wach aus, wenn auch nicht so recht zurechnungsfähig oder eher einfältig wie ein Bauernjunge. Hübsch aber saudumm.  
„Wo kommen sie her, Dorian?“  
„Ich bin Dorian Gray und Mister Wilde hat mich erschaffen, um ihn zu erfreuen und durch mich eine Geschichte zu erzählen.“  
„Ist das so?“, wandte sich Mycroft hilfesuchend an Oscar, der nur resigniert die Schultern zuckte.  
„Glauben sie nicht, ich habe ihn das alles auch schon gefragt? Die letzten Stunden habe ich nichts anderes getan. Sparen sie sich die Zeit und Mühe, Mister Holmes. Mehr als dass er sagt, dass ich ihn erschaffen habe und er Dorian Gray ist, werden wir nicht erfahren. Er ist … seltsam.“  
„Seltsam? So ein gewöhnliches Wort aus ihrem Mund, Oscar? Ist ihnen vor Schreck der Wortschatz abhanden gekommen?“ Mycroft zeigte ein Haifischgrinsen, denn endlich war es ihm mal gelungen der scharfen Zunge zuvorzukommen. Oscar kniff die Augen beleidigt zusammen, nickte dann aber nur und murmelte:  
„Touché.“  
„Gut, andere Frage. Entspricht der Kerl wirklich ihrer Fantasie?“ Der Autor antwortete nicht sofort und still und heimlich ärgerte sich Mycroft darüber sehr.  
„Nun, ich bin geneigt zuzugeben, dass ich in Wahrheit gar nicht auf perfekte Jünglinge mit knackigen Hinterteilen stehe, sondern lieber einen stattlichen Gentleman mit Macht bevorzuge, der seit Monaten Diät hält, um sich in einen Anzug zu quetschen, der ihm vermeintlich besser steht.“  
„Wollen sie mir gar etwas unterstellen, Wilde?“  
„Was könnte das sein? Dass sie Diät halten, um ihre Chancen zu erhöhen vielleicht doch irgendwann mit absurden Dingen wie Erotik in Kontakt zu kommen?“  
„Sie werden unverschämt, Mister Wilde und sie sollten sich ihre nächsten Worte sehr gut überlegen!“  
Mycrofts Halsschlagader war bedrohlich angeschwollen, denn Oscar hatte nur sehr gezielt seinen Finger in eine Wunde gelegt, die er nur zu gern leugnete.  
„Dann fange ich mit dem Positiven an. Ihre Abmagerungskur zeigt Erfolg, doch das ist nicht verwunderlich, denn ich bin sicher ein Mann wie sie hat noch niemals eine Niederlage einstecken müssen.“ Mycroft verkniff sich mühsam ein Schnaufen, denn dieser freche Kerl hatte ja keine Ahnung.  
„Es kann also nur zum Erfolg führen. Alles schlicht eine Frage der Zeit, nicht wahr, Mister Holmes?“ Auf diese suggestive Frage würde er ganz sicher nicht antworten. Er starrte Oscar nur drohend an und sah auch dann die kurze Enttäuschung in dessen faszinierenden Augen, die wieder unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern fast verschwunden waren.  
„Dann komme ich zur schlechten Nachricht. In der Tat ähnelt dieser junge Mann meinem erfundenen Dorian Gray sehr. Wer ihn also auch immer geschickt hat, hat Kenntnis von meiner Person, meinen Vorlieben und meinem Werk. Nicht nur das, er kennt mein Versteck und er weiß, dass ich nicht im Gefängnis sitze, wie öffentlich bekannt. Es sieht nach einem Erpressungsversuch aus, nicht wahr Mycroft? Nur, was will der Erpresser? Dass ich diesem Jüngling beischlafe und mir die Syphilis hole, an der ich irgendwann elendig krepiere? Kann man mich nicht einfach mit Degen oder Pistole töten? Will man mich in Versuchung bringen? Oder ist es gar ein Geschenk Luzifers höchstpersönlich? Wenn ja, dann lieben Dank, mein gefallener Engel!“  
Während sich Oscar so in Rage redete und dabei seine Locken wieder und wieder hinter das Ohr strich, beobachtete Mycroft ihn. Alles, was er sagte, war auch ihm schon durch den Kopf gegangen, nur hatte er ebenso wenig eine finale Antwort wie Mister Wilde. Wer schickte den Jungen? Wozu schickt er ihn und was hat er mit ihm angestellt, damit er wie eine debile Jungfrau wirkte? Und warum sah er aus wie Oscars Romangestalt?  
„Haben sie keine Antwort für mich, Mister Holmes?“ Oscar stand plötzlich dicht vor ihm. Sie waren fast gleichgroß und es kostete Mycroft eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung nicht nach hinten zu treten, um der körperlichen Nähe zu entkommen. Verkrampft hob er sein Kinn wieder ein wenig höher und sah Mister Wilde von oben herab an.  
„Sie haben recht. Die ganze Sache ist rätselhaft und nicht innerhalb von zwei Sekunden lösbar. Ich habe einen oder zwei Vorschläge, doch dazu möchte ich noch einmal genau hören, wie es dazu kam, dass dieser junge Mann in ihre Wohnung kam.“

Oscar stöhnte theatralisch und goss sich einen Fingerbreit Whiskey in ein Glas. Er hob es in Richtung Holmes und hob fragend eine Braue, doch Mycroft schüttelte nur den Kopf. Einer müsste ja bei Verstand bleiben.  
„Ist gut gegen Sodbrennen, mein Lieber ...“, neckte Oscar, ließ sich dann aber wieder auf seinen Sessel fallen.  
„Nun gut. Ich bin gestern Abend erst spät zu Bett und muss zugeben, dass ich wohl das ein oder andere Gläschen von dem hier getrunken habe, um meine Einsamkeit zu ersäufen.“  
„Werden sie nicht dramatisch. Ich will Fakten, Mister Wilde!“  
„Schon gut, sie kaltschnäuziger Teufel!“, fauchte der andere und trank das Glas mit einem Zug aus.  
„Vermutlich hatte ich vergessen die Tür richtig zu schließen. Es ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir, denn bevor ich verurteilt wurde, konnte man in meinem Haus ein und ausgehen. Ich habe ein paar Zeilen geschrieben und letztlich alles wieder ins Feuer geworfen. Dann bin ich frustriert in mein Bett gegangen und … hören sie gut zu, Mister Holmes, habe mir tatsächlich gewünscht, es würde einen weiteren unerklärlichen Fall geben, bei dem mein Talent gefragt sei. Ich schlief mit einer Erektion ein …“ Forsch sah er in Mycrofts Richtung, der nur zu gut diese Provokation verstand. Er gestattete sich nun selbst ein spöttisches Grinsen, gab aber keine Antwort.  
„Als ich irgendwann am Vormittag wach wurde, wankte ich durstig in den Salon und voilá, da stand er. Am Fenster, so wie jetzt. Ich war natürlich im ersten Moment zu Tode erschrocken, denn ich muss zugeben, dass ich selbst meine eigene Schöpfung nicht gleich erkannte. Aber es ist wohl auch nicht unbedingt zu erwarten, dass einem tagtäglich die eigene Romanfigur über den Weg läuft, nicht wahr Mycroft?“  
„Fakten, Oscar!“  
„Nach dem ersten Schreck fragte ich natürlich, wer er sei und was er hier zu suchen hat, doch er sagte, auf egal welche Frage immer nur, dass er Dorian Gray wäre und meine Schöpfung sei und damit allein zu meinem Vergnügen existiere. Auf meine neugierige Frage, welches Vergnügen er wohl meinen könnte, lächelte er jedoch nur geheimnisvoll. Wobei mir gerade auffällt, dass ich die Länge seines Gliedes nie wirklich durchdacht habe. In meiner Fantasie verschwand es unter einem üppigen Wald aus blonden Locken …“ Unwillkürlich sahen beide Männer gleichzeitig in Richtung des Kerls. Mycroft ertappte sich als Erster und sah pikiert zur Seite, während Wilde einfach unverschämt seinen Blick über die Gestalt gleiten ließ.   
„Nun, offenbar gibt es selbst in der hintersten Ecke meiner Fantasie noch Überraschungen für mich. Immerhin könnte die Männlichkeit enttäuschender sein und vielleicht kommt es auch auf den Zustand der Erregung …“  
„Fakten!“, rief Mycroft entnervt und stieß die Spitze seines Schirmes aggressiv auf den Boden.  
„Mehr gibt es auch nicht zu erzählen, Holmes. Ich ließ mir einen Boten kommen und schickte ihnen umgehend eine Nachricht.“  
„Stunden später!“  
„Stunden, in denen ich versucht habe herauszubekommen, wer er ist. Und glauben sie mir Mycroft, ich habe ihn auf jede erdenkliche Art untersucht und befragt. Er steht am Fenster, scheint weder zu frieren, noch zu hungern und gibt mir immer die gleichen Antworten. Meine persönliche Vermutung ist, dass Dorian Gray nur der Anfang ist.“  
„Der Anfang? Wofür?“  
„Mich zugrunde zu richten. Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber im Gefängnis bleiben sollen. Es wäre schneller gegangen. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, dass sie mich zu ihrem speziellen Agenten gemacht haben, denn offenbar ist diese Tatsache nicht allzu geheim. Welch eine Tragödie! Ich könnte es nicht besser schreiben.“  
„Nun mal langsam, Oscar. Ist ihnen in den Sinn gekommen, dass es nicht allein um ihre Person gehen könnte, sondern um die Sache an sich? Unsere Sache?“  
„Ach ja? Was, bzw. wer steht denn dann demnächst in ihrem Salon?“   
Das war eine gute Frage. Sie war so gut, dass Mycroft keine spontane Antwort hatte.  
„Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich. Mein Vorschlag wäre, sie packen jetzt ein paar Toilettenartikel und ein paar Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Sie rufen sich auf der Straße eine Kutsche und die bringt sie in mein Haus in die Madison 13. Vorerst! Bis wir herausgefunden haben, was es mit dieser … Sache …“ Mycroft deutete vage in Richtung des nackten Mannes „auf sich hat. Ich werde ihnen einen Nachricht für meinen Diener Mr Grant mitgeben.“  
Geschäftig setzte sich Mycroft an den Schreibtisch, zog sich ein Blatt heran und tauchte eine Feder in das offene Tintenfass. Er schrieb nachlässig ein paar Zeilen und pustete dann kurz darüber, während ihn Wilde schweigsam musterte.  
„Sie geben das Mr Grant und er wird ihnen im Obergeschoss ein Zimmer herrichten. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit darum kümmern, dass ein Arzt einen Blick auf diesen Mann wirft. Holen sie ihm Kleidung!“, kommandierte er, bekam jedoch nur ein feistes Grinsen.   
Oscar kam verdächtig schnell mit einem Bündel Kleidung zurück und warf es Holmes zu. Der fing es ungeschickt auf und hob fragend die Brauen.  
„Viel Glück, Mister Holmes!“  
„Was soll das bedeuten?“  
„Denken sie nicht, ich wäre schon auf die Idee gekommen ihn anziehen zu wollen? Obwohl mir sein Anblick mehr als zusagt, bin ich der Meinung, dass verdeckte Tatsachen interessanteren sind und die Neugier anfachen.“ Mit einem anzüglichen Blick bedachte er Holmes von oben bis unten, bis dessen Gesicht wieder rot anlief.  
„Ich darf doch bitten, Wilde!“ Energisch warf er das Bündel zurück.   
„Ziehen sie ihn an!“  
„Das Theater können wir uns sparen. Er lässt sich nicht anziehen, sondern wehrt sich dagegen. Er sieht nicht nur kräftig aus, er ist es auch, Mister Holmes.“ Ratlos sahen sie sich an, bis Mycroft leise murmelte:  
„Haben sie versucht ihn zu überreden? Oder haben sie es nur mit Gewalt versucht?“  
Oscars Brauen rutschten tiefer, dann gingen sie wieder nach oben. Schließlich seufzte er.  
„Einen Versuch wäre es wert.“ Er nahm einen seidenen, dunkelblauen Morgenmantel zur Hand und ging auf Dorian zu.  
„Darf ich dich in dieses wundervoll weiche Kleidungsstück hüllen, mein Lieber? Es wird dir zusagen, denn mir gefällt es sehr dich darin zu sehen. Die Farbe betont deine Augen und steht dir vorzüglich.“   
Mycroft beobachte die beiden Männer und verspürte eine Art gemeines Stechen in seinen Eingeweiden, was er nicht so richtig zuordnen könnte. Aber er begriff, dass er es nicht mochte, wie Wilde mit diesem Kerl sprach. Es klang viel zu zärtlich und übertrieben besorgt. Aber wenn es Erfolg versprach, musste es wohl sein. Denn selbst wenn er einen Arzt hierher bekam, so konnte er ihm schlecht einen nackten Mann präsentieren, ohne gewisse Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Und er hatte vor nicht irgendeinen Arzt kommen zu lassen, sondern wollte den königlichen Leibarzt Doctor Stamford anfordern. Einer der Besten weit und breit.  
Dorian zögerte erst, schmunzelte dann jedoch und ließ sich schließlich tatsächlich in den Morgenmantel helfen. Erleichtert entließ Mycroft die Luft und stellt dabei zwei elementare Dinge fest.  
Einmal hatte er eine beginnende Erektion, zum Zweiten wusste er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, wie sehr ihn diese absurde Situation tatsächlich stresste.  
Das wäre geschafft.  
„Na bitte!“, sagte er hochmütig und sah demonstrativ zu den beiden Männern. Besagter Dorian Gray wirkte zwar ein wenig unglücklich und als wenn er sich unschlüssig wäre, ob er das richtige getan hatte und Oscars Gesicht war mal ausnahmsweise nicht zu deuten. Ein wenig Vergnügen lag in seiner Miene. Allerdings auch eine gute Portion Zweifel.  
Mycroft setzte ein zweites Schreiben auf, das für den königlichen Leibarzt bestimmt war, während Mister Wilde ein paar Dinge zusammen packte.  
Schließlich drückte er Oscar Wilde beide Nachrichten in die Hand.   
„Das eine geben sie umgehend einem Boten. Anschließend lassen sie sich geradewegs zu meinem Haus bringen und … ich möchte sie eindringlich warnen meinem Personal nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen. Mr Grant führt ein hartes Regime und wird nicht amüsiert sein, wenn sie vielleicht auf die Idee kommen nackt durch mein Haus zu laufen, um alle und jeden zu provozieren.“  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte Wilde allen Ernstes und hatte ein demonstrativ unschuldiges Gesicht.  
„Weil sie die Provokation als ihre Berufung sehen, so wie mein Bruder glaubte, dass er unbedingt ein Privatschnüffler werden muss, den die Polizei eines fernen Tages sogar als Berater hinzuziehen wird. Lächerlich, oder? Nun, er ist noch jung. Sie allerdings, Oscar, sind erwachsen. Also benehmen sie sich auch so!“  
„Ich bin hier nicht der nackte Mann, Mister Holmes!“, ätzte er zurück und Mycroft schwieg, denn er hatte nicht unrecht.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich ihnen meine Gesundheit und mein Leben – in gewisser Weise zumindest – schulde. Weiterhin macht mir meine neue Arbeit als Special Agent ihrer Majestät großen Spaß, auch wenn ich doch hin und wieder am moralischen Kontext etwas auszusetzen haben. Deswegen dürfen sie davon ausgehen, dass ich eine Menge zu tun bereit bin, um mich nicht wieder mit den Schlägern im Gefängnis auseinander setzen zu müssen, doch … denken sie nicht eine Sekunde lang, dass ich einer ihrer hörigen Sklaven bin, Mister Holmes!“ Oscar funkelte ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Ich beschäftige keine Sklaven, nur meine Dienerschaft, die mir hoch und heilig gelobt hat mich zu lieben und zu ehren. Reihen sie sich für die nächsten Stunden ein und wir werden ein harmonisches Miteinander haben. Wenn nicht, gibt es immer noch ihre Zelle und ich werde einen anderen Special Agent finden, obwohl ich eingestehen muss, dass sie ziemlich gut sind. Ihre Unverfrorenheit und die fantasievolle Umsetzung ihre Aufgabe macht sie sehr wertvoll. Also verschenken sie nicht diese Möglichkeit heil und unbeschadet daraus hervorzugehen, Oscar.“ Mycroft meinte es durchaus ehrlich und erlaubte sich auch ein anerkennendes Lächeln.  
„Sie wissen aber schon, dass ich nur im Gefängnis gelandet bin, weil ich gesellschaftskritisch bin und meine homosexuelle Neigung auslebe, so wie es jedem anderen gestattet sein sollte er selbst zu sein?“  
„Diskussion beendet!“, fauchte Holmes und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus, die er ganz eindeutig hinter Mister Wilde ins Schloss drückte.

 

Tief ein und ausatmend stand er dann ziemlich ratlos im Salon und wartete auf den königlichen Leibarzt. Immerhin hatte dieser Mister Gray nun etwas an, auch wenn er ziemlich elend und sehnsuchtsvoll hinter seinem Schöpfer hersah.  
„Ich kenne sein Werk selbstverständlich, wissen sie, Mister Gray? Aber er muss ja nicht alles wissen. Ihnen kann ich es ja sagen. Übrigens sind sie ein ziemlich impertinentes Stück Egoismus, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf. Ausgesprochen sympathisch. Darauf sollte ich einen trinken, während ich warte.“  
Mycroft erwartete keine Antwort und bekam auch keine. Er goss sich ein ziemlich großes Glas Whiskey ein und nippte gedankenverloren daran. Dorian Gray stand weiterhin am Fenster, sah abwechselnd zur Tür und zu ihm, schwieg aber und sah dabei überaus dümmlich aus. Dümmlich aber ziemlich ansprechend.  
Mycrofts Gedanken verbissen sich in der Theorie, dass hier ein überaus geübter Hypnotiseur oder zumindest ein Schwarzmagier am Werk gewesen sein musste. Doch der Zweck des Ganzen erschloss sich ihm noch nicht. Wenn Oscar in Gefahr schwebte sein Leben zu verlieren, durch die Hand eines fremdgesteuerten Schönlings, der sich als Dorian Gray ausgab, dann hätte es schon längst Ergebnisse geben können. Denn Oscar Wilde war clever und sehr klug, jedoch körperlich nicht ausgesprochen wehrhaft. Das Seltsamste an allem war, dass dieser Kerl der Romanfigur wohl wirklich ausgesprochen ähnelte, wenn er sich auf Wildes Aussage dazu verlassen konnte. Leider war das aber eine eher schwammige Angelegenheit und keine Tatsache mit der sich arbeiten ließ.  
Jetzt wollte er erst einmal die Meinung des geschätzten Arztes abwarten, um sich ein vorläufiges Urteil bilden zu können. Die königliche Kavallerie in Aufregung versetzen konnte er schließlich jederzeit. Die Frage war, rechtfertigte die Existenz seines speziellen Agenten diese Ausnutzung seiner Macht?


	2. Chapter 2

Nach einer Stunde, zwei weiteren Gläsern und unzähligen Fragen, auf die Mycroft mehr oder weniger immer dieselbe Antwort bekommen hatte, klopfte es endlich an der Tür.  
„Gott sei Dank!“, murmelte er und öffnete erleichtert.  
Doctor Stamford und sein Assistent standen vor der Tür. Stamford war ein dicklicher, kleiner Mann mit liebenswürdigem Gesicht. Er neigte zu Neugier und Geschwätzigkeit, war aber überaus kompetent und vor allem vertrauenswürdig.   
„Mister Holmes. Welche ein ungewohnter Ort für ein Wiedersehen. Wie geht es ihnen?“  
„Hervorragend, Mister Stamford. Sehr gut, treten sie bitte ein.“  
„Das ist doch aber nicht ihre Wohnung oder?“  
„Aber nein. Es ist die Wohnung eines Bekannten. Doch es gibt da ein kleines Problem, welches diskret behandelt werden sollte. Taktvoll und fachkundig, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine, Doctor?“ Mycrofts Blick ging unmissverständlich zu dem jungen Assistenten.  
„Oh, verstehe. Aber ich kann für Mario bürgen. Er ist mein Neffe und dazu noch stumm. Allerdings auch sehr gelehrig und geschickt. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mycroft. Er behält alles für sich, nicht wahr, Mario?“  
Marios braune, große Augen glitzerten und Mycroft glaubte darin eine Art Amüsement zu sehen, doch der junge Mann, der allerhöchstens 20 Jahre alt war, nickte gehorsam.  
„Nun gut. Dann folgen sie mir bitte in den Salon.“  
Dorian stand weiterhin am Fenster und Mycroft dachte ein wenig abgelenkt darüber nach, ob der arme Kerl inzwischen schon Muskelkrämpfe hatte, wenn er seit heute Morgen in jener Pose und mehr oder wenig unbeweglich an Ort und Stelle stand.  
„Darf ich vorstellen: Dorian Gray!“  
Doctor Stamford sah ihn seltsam an, dann kicherte er.  
„Sie belieben zu scherzen, Mister Holmes. Nicht wahr?“  
„Keineswegs. Er stellt sich selbst so vor. Der Wohnungsinhaber kam heute Morgen in den Salon und da stand dieser junge Mann. Auf jede Frage, die man ihm stellt, antwortet er, dass er Oscar Wildes Schöpfung wäre.“  
„Oscar Wilde? Ich dachte, der sitzt im Gefängnis und wartet auf seine Verurteilung?“  
„Oh ja, ganz sicher“, erwiderte Mycroft kalt und ohne jeden Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
„Umso seltsamer erscheinen doch die Äußerungen des jungen Mannes, oder?“ Der Arzt sah ein bisschen verwirrt von Gray zu seinem Neffen, dann wieder zu Holmes, bevor er ein zaghaftes Nicken zeigte.  
„Und der Herr, der dieses Apartment bewohnt …?“  
„Musste vorhin dringend zu einem wichtigen Termin abreisen. Vorher hat er mich gebeten, mich um diese … nun ja, brisante Angelegenheit zu kümmern, denn wie sie sich denken können, ist der Inhaber der Wohnung nicht irgendein gewöhnlicher Gentleman, sondern ein ehrenhaftes Mitglied meines Stabes.“  
„Oh, verstehe, Mister Holmes. Sie haben die richtige Wahl getroffen mich zu benachrichtigen. Ich soll also den jungen Mann untersuchen, um …?“ Fragend sah er Holmes an.  
„Um seinen Geisteszustand zu überprüfen. Körperlich scheint er soweit in Ordnung zu sein. Allerdings stellt sich mir die Frage, warum man nicht mehr aus dem jungen Mann herausbekommt.“ Mit leichtem Zweifel im Blick ging Stamford in Richtung des Mannes. Mario folgte auf dem Fuß, warf Mycroft aber dabei einen seltsam prüfenden Blick zu.  
„Sie wissen aber schon, dass ich Allgemeinarzt und kein Psychiater bin, Mister Holmes?“  
„Aber ja. Doch ich vertraue auf ihrer medizinischen Diagnose in jedem Fall, Doctor Stamford.“  
„Dann wollen wir mal. Mario! Mein Mantel!“ Der Junge half dem Onkel aus dem Mantel und Stamford begann Dorian Gray zu befragen. Das Ergebnis war das Selbe, wie Holmes und Wilde es erreicht hatte.  
„Seltsam, seltsam …“, murmelte der königliche Leibarzt und machte vorsichtig ein paar allgemeine Untersuchungen. Dorian ließ alles klaglos über sich ergehen und beobachtete den Arzt mit heiterem Ausdruck im Gesicht. Erst, als Stamford ihn dazu nötigen wollte, sich mit dem Rücken auf das Sofa zu legen, um weitere Untersuchungen zu machen, widersetzte sich der junge Mann vehement.  
„Nur mein Schöpfer darf mir Befehle erteilen!“, wiederholte er ununterbrochen, bis Stamford von ihm abließ und ein wenig verzweifelt zu Mycroft sah. Der zuckte nur die Schultern und versuchte sein vergnügtes Grinsen zu verbergen. Diese Situation war ja noch absurder als der erst Fall mit den Pilzsporen, den Wilde gelöst hatte.

Nach ein paar Momenten wandte sich Stamford ihm zu.  
„Nun Mister Holmes, ein wirklich merkwürdiger Patient, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Wenn ich mit der positiven Seite beginnen darf: Körperlich scheint der junge Mann, wie sie bereits festgestellt haben, intakt und gesund zu sein. Doch ich befürchte, dass sein Geisteszustand beeinflusst wurde. Es kämen gewisse Medikamente in Frage. Laudanum vielleicht, versetzt mit anderen bewusstseinsverändernden Substanzen. Was aber nicht die Frage beantwortet, warum „Mister Gray“ sich nicht wegbewegen will und allein mit seinem Schöpfer, diesem unzüchtigen Oscar Wilde kommunizieren will. Es könnten exotische Substanzen sein, vom anderen Ende der Welt, von denen wir hier keine Ahnung haben. Vielleicht sollten sie Professor Lanza im königlichen, botanischen Garten aufsuchen. Der kennt sich vorzüglich mit derartigen Exoten aus.  
Meine andere Idee wäre, dass der junge Mann unter einer Art Hypnose steht. Doch fällt mir weder eine Methode ein, die über so lange Zeit und so komplett funktioniert, noch wüsste ich einen derartige Experten für solche Dinge. Aber ich werde mich selbstverständlich in meinen Fachkreisen umhören und sie umgehend unterrichten, falls ich Informationen für sie habe, Mister Holmes.“  
„Das wäre ganz in meinem Sinne, Doctor. Ich selbst hatte an Hypnose gedacht. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit diese Beeinflussung von außen zu beenden?“  
„Hm, meines Wissens nicht. Nur der Hypnotiseur hat Zugriff auf die Schlüsselreiz oder Wörter. Doch vielleicht ist auch die Zeit ein entscheidender Faktor, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Möchten sie, dass ich ihn ins Bethlem einweisen lassen, Mister Holmes? Ich könnte zwei kräftige Pfleger kommen lassen, die würden ihn mitnehmen und dort notfalls zwangsernähren und ruhigstellen, bis wir wissen, wer er ist.“  
Und vor allem, welchen Zweck er erfüllen soll, dachte Mycroft beunruhigt. Dieser junge Mann, der sich selbst Dorian Gray nannte, stand in enger Verbindung mit Oscar Wilde, seinem Erschaffer. Natürlich könnten sie ihn nun in die städtische Irrenanstalt bringen lassen, wo er keine Gefahr darstellte, doch irgendetwas daran missfiel Mycroft. Sie würden eine Chance vertun den wahren Grund seiner Anwesenheit herauszufinden, denn wie auch immer er es in Gedanken hin und her drehte, es schien nicht allein darum zu gehen Wilde in den Wahnsinn oder in den Suizid zu treiben. Eine andere, noch geheime Absicht wurde verfolgt und wenn er nun die einzige Spur aus dem Weg räumen würde, die sie hatten, dann wäre das kontraproduktiv.  
„Nein, ich denke, ich werde mich selbst um ihn kümmern. Ich habe da einen Spezialisten, der sich ausgezeichnet mit einer intensiven Befragung auskennt. Für ihre weiteren Informationen bezüglich einer Hypnosetechnik wäre ich jedoch weiterhin sehr offen. Schicken sie mir eine Nachricht, wenn sie Neuigkeiten haben, Doctor Stamford.  
„Wie sie wünschen, Mister Holmes. Ich hoffe, das nächste Mal treffen wir uns unter erfreulicheren Umständen wieder.“ Noch immer lagen Zweifel in Stamfords Blick, doch er lächelte und war ganz offensichtlich froh hier fertig zu sein. Mario half ihm in den Mantel und verbeugte sich dann artig vor Holmes, ohne einen Hehl aus seinem verschlagenen Grinsen zu machen, dass er breit auf den Lippen trug.  
Unverschämter Bengel, dachte Mycroft und musste an Sherlock denken. Was sein Bruder in diesen Tagen wohl tat? Nun, wenn man ihn mit einer Kugel in der Brust auffinden würde, würde er wohl unterrichtet werden, dachte er resigniert und seufzte leise.

Nachdem Stamford und sein Assistent die Wohnung verlassen hatte, trat Mycroft wieder zu Dorian Gray.  
„Und was machen wir beide nun?“, fragte er leise und erlaubte sich genau den ratlosen Ton, den er im Beisein anderer Menschen niemals offenbaren würde. Dorian sah ihn offen an und für ein paar verstörende Augenblicke versank er in den warmen honigfarbenen Augen. Paradoxerweise musste er dabei an Oscar denken, der dieses Wunderwerk erschaffen hatte. Und es war wirklich eine faszinierende Meisterleistung, musste Mycroft zugeben, als er seinen Blick ungeniert über den Mann gleiten ließ und jedes flaumige Härchen an den Wangen überdeutlich betrachten konnte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begriff Mycroft Holmes, dass er ganz und gar nicht gegen Erotik und Sinnesreize gefeit war. Schlimmer aber war, dass er offensichtlich auch nicht gegen gewisse Zuneigungsgefühle immun war, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Denn er verstand, dass es ihm vorranging darum ging Oscar zu schützen. Deswegen hatte er diesen attraktiven Mann nicht einfach ins Bethlem bringen lassen, deswegen öffnete er ihm nun den Knoten des Gürtels, der den Morgenmantel zusammenhielt. Aus diesem Grund ließ er seinen Blick neugierig, schamlos aber auch respektvoll über den nackten Körper gleiten und deshalb sagte er dann leise und möglichst einfühlsam:  
„Wärest du so freundlich, dich anzuziehen, Dorian? Ich würde dich gern zu deinem Schöpfer bringen.“  
„Aber selbstverständlich, Sir“, bekam er eine Antwort, die ihn leicht erstaunte. Dorian Gray war wie ein entlaufenes Hündchen, was alles dafür tun würde zu seinem Herrchen zurück zu dürfen. Mit der Romangestalt hatte er offenbar nur das Aussehen gemein. Folgsam, wenn auch mit umständlichen Bewegungen zog sich der junge Mann an, während Holmes ihn beobachtete und über den Zweck seiner Anwesenheit nachgrübelte.  
Jemand benutzte Oscars Fantasie gegen ihn. Jemand wusste über ihre geheime Absprache und ihr Wirken im Untergrund Bescheid. Wann kam die Erpressung? Wer steckte dahinter? Welches Ergebnis wurde anvisiert?

Also Dorian fertig angezogen war, schob Mycroft vorsichtig seinen Arm unter seinen.  
„Komm, wir nehmen eine Kutsche und in kurzer Zeit wirst du wieder mit Oscar vereint sein.“  
Widerwillig ließ sich der Mann mitziehen. Erst als Mycroft ununterbrochen darüber sprach, wie sehr sich Oscar nach ihm sehnte und wieder sein eigenen nennen wollte, schien es leichter ihn zu bewegen. Als sie schließlich in der Kutsche saßen, war Mycroft total verschwitzt. Widersinnigerweise freute er sich nun schon selbst darauf Oscar endlich wiederzusehen. Sollte der sich doch mit seinem Hirngespinst rumärgern. Er würde heute lieber in seinem Büro nächtigen. 

 

Als die Kutsche vor seinem Haus zum Stehen kam, öffnete Mr Grant mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die Tür.  
„Mister Holmes!“ Es folgte eine schnelle aber wenig respektvolle Verbeugung seines Dieners. Alles an Mr Grant sagte: Wie können sie es wagen mir diesen Unhold auf den Hals zu hetzen. Obwohl der Diener seine Mimik bemerkenswert gut unter Kontrolle hatte, hatte er seine Gestik nicht im Griff. Mycroft ließ sein Schmunzeln nicht auf die Lippen, stellte stattdessen Dorian Gray als weiteren Gast vor, der das Zimmer neben Oscar bekommen sollte. Gut, dass er außerhalb schlafen konnte, dachte er erneut, als er Dorian unterhakte und überredete mit ihm ins Haus zu kommen.  
Schon an der Tür kam ihnen Oscar entgegen.  
„Meine Güte, Holmes! Wie haben sie das denn hinbekommen? Er ist angezogen und freiwillig mit ihnen gegangen?“ Ehrlich erstaunt sah Wilde ihn an und Mycroft nickte nur gönnerhaft. Ungern hätte er zugegeben, wie aufreibend es war den Mann hier her zu bekommen.   
„Nehmen sie ihn mit rein und kümmern sie sich um ihn. Ein guter Gast ist unauffällig und … warten sie, tragen sie etwa unter dem Morgenmantel … nichts?!“ Wilde grinste ihn an und hob kurz lüftend ein wenig den Morgenmantel an. Es bleiches Bein wurde offenbart und Mycroft blickte schnell weg. Dabei streifte ihn der alarmierte Blick seines Dieners, den er besser nicht beachtete.  
„Soll ich den großen Tisch decken, Sir?“, fragte Grant ihn, als er ihm aus dem Mantel half.  
„Ja. Ich werde allerdings danach zurück ins Büro fahren und voraussichtlich dort nächtigen.“  
„Aber, Sir …“  
„Haben sie etwa Angst, Mister Grant?“  
„Nein, Sir. Aber ihr Gast … ist etwas … anstrengend, wenn ich das mal offen äußern darf.“  
„Sie werden sich doch jetzt nicht über meine Gäste beschweren, Mister Grant, oder?“  
„Nein, Sir. Natürlich nicht. Ich wollte nur darauf hinweise, dass Mister Goodman bis zur ihrer Ankunft nackt durchs Haus gelaufen ist.“  
Großer Gott, dachte Mycroft entnervt und versuchte seinen Puls allein durch Gedankenkontrolle im erträglichen Bereich zu halten.  
„Ich werde mit ihm reden.“ Sein alter Diener verbeugte sich und ging dann weg. Er konnte ihn mehr als gut verstehen. Allzu viele Gäste verirrten sich sowieso nie in sein Haus. Und wenn, waren es ehrenwert Personen, die sich zu benehmen wusste. Natürlich war seine Dienerschaft von Wildes Benehmen schockiert und er wollte sich nicht im Traum vorstellen, was geschehen würde, wenn zwei nackte Männer mit Erektionen durch das Haus marschieren würden. Ihm wurde übel. Er musste das unbedingt und sofort verhindern oder aber am besten der kompletten Dienerschaft für die nächsten Tage Urlaub geben. Doch wer würde dann kochen und aufräumen? Herrgott, es musste eine Lösung geben.

„Mister Goodman, auf ein Wort bitte!“. packte er den vorbeilaufenden Mann, der sich in seinem Haus schon ziemlich zu Hause zu fühlen schien und gerade die Bar angesteuert hatte.  
„Hören sie auf, sich zu betrinken!“, fauchte er Oscar leise an.  
„Oh, das tue ich nicht. Das Glas sollte für meine lebendig gewordene Fantasie sein. Ich wollte ihn ein wenig ruhig stellen.“  
„Wo ist er?“  
„Sitzt in meinem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Nackt, übrigens. Kaum war er in dem Zimmer, hat er begonnen sich auszuziehen. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Oder warten sie, vielleicht wollte ich das auch gar nicht.“ Ein breites Grinsen zog über das Gesicht des Schriftstellers. Dabei sah er so anziehend aus, dass Mycroft einen Moment den Gesprächsfaden verlor und ihn nur ein wenig verstört ansah.  
„Nackt. Sie wissen schon, Mister Holmes? Ohne Kleidung! Pur, wie Gott ihn schuf. Nein, Moment, nackt, wie ich ihn erschuf.“  
„Aber ja. Sie müssen es nicht immerzu sagen. Schließlich habe ich ihn angezogen“, knurrte er ungehalten.  
„Was eine interessante Tatsache ist. Erzählen sie mir, wie sie es gemacht haben?“  
„Später. Geben sie ein wenig Laudanum in den Drink und achten sie darauf, dass die Tür geschlossen ist und er nicht nach unten kommt. Können sie kochen?“ Als Oscar ihn derart konsterniert ansah, musste Mycroft unvermittelt lachen.  
„Schon allein dafür hat sich die Frage gelohnt. Aber nun im Ernst: Können sie irgendwas kochen?“  
„Nicht allzu viel. Ich würde vielleicht Spiegeleier und einen Gemüseeintopf hinbekommen, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Aber ihre Köchin ist sehr gut, warum …“  
„Weil ich der Dienerschaft Urlaub geben werde, bis wir wissen, wohin dieses Aktmodel gehört.“  
„Sie sind eine wahre Inspiration, Mister Holmes. Aktmodel! Warum bin ich selbst noch nicht auf diese brillante Idee gekommen! Ich hatte schon immer mal vor mich an Illustrationen zu versuchen. Sie machen das Wort noch intensiver und bildhafter. Haben sie Zeichenutensilien, Mycroft?“  
„Sie sollen sich hier nicht heimisch fühlen, mein Lieber. Das ist nur ein notwendiger Unterschlupf auf Zeit. Für hoffentlich sehr kurze Zeit, wenn ich das mal so deutlich äußern darf. Verschieben sie ihren Zeichenunterricht auf andere Tage. Kümmern sie sich jetzt um Gray, ehe wir noch unangenehme Überraschungen mit ihrem Schoßhund erleben und fragen sie Mr Grant nach dem Laudanum und …“ Er packte ihn am Arm und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
„Übertreiben sie es mit dem Laudanum nicht. Ich möchte hier keine Leiche in meinem Haus haben. Bleiben sie bei dem Kerl und überwachen sie die Wirkung, dann dürfen sie nach unten kommen.“  
„Kommandieren sie mich nicht rum, als wäre ich ihr Leibeigener, Mister Holmes! Wenn sie mich zuvorkommend fragen, können sie von mir …“ Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause und lächelte hintergründig „alles bekommen, was sie sich wünschen.“  
„Sind sie jetzt der Weihnachtsmann?“  
„Grundgütiger. Sie haben wirklich den berühmten britischen Stock im Hinterteil!“  
Wilde machte sich los, während ihm Mycroft nachdenklich nachsah. Was hatte er damit gemeint? Alles? Er hatte doch schon alles. Seine Mitarbeit, die er schätzte, wenn sie auch erpresst war. Seine geistreiche Schläue, seine Anwesenheit. Oscar Wildes Leben lag in seiner Hand. Was also sollte er noch wollen?

Als Mycroft sich endlich mit einem Glas Whiskey in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen ließ, bemerkte er erstaunt, dass er kein Sodbrennen mehr hatte. Er war geschafft, aber auf eine zufriedene Art, die ihm unbekannt war. Draußen begann es zu stürmen und kurz danach prasselte heftiger Regen gegen die Scheibe. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er nach dem Essen wieder ins Büro aufbrechen würde, um die Nacht dort zu verbringen, verflog sein warmes Wohlbefinden ziemlich schnell.  
Wenig später kam Oscar nach unten.   
„Er scheint jetzt vor sich hin zu dösen. Ich habe eine ganze Weile seinen Puls überwacht. Er scheint soweit in Ordnung zu sein. Auch, wenn es mich selbst erstaunt, er scheint sehr menschlich zu sein.“  
„Und er ist ganz sicher nicht Dorian Gray.“  
„Nein, wohl nicht. Aber ich muss zugeben, er kommt meinem Fantasiegebilde schon ausgesprochen nahe und weist …“ Oscar räusperte sich umständlich, blickte Mycroft dann aber so direkt in die Augen, dass dem total heiß wurde „Merkmale auf, die ich ganz sicher nicht in dem Buch erwähnt habe.“  
„Merkmale, wie …?“  
„Dieser Apfelopo. Merkmale, wie die hellen Brustwarzen und Merkmale wie die kleine Narbe am Nacken. Denn diese Narbe habe ich selbst. Sie stammt von meinem Sturz von der Treppe, als ich fünf Jahre alt war. Ich habe sie Dorian Gray gegeben, doch nur im ersten Manuskript niedergeschrieben und später wieder verworfen. Und doch hat er sie. Ich habe nachgesehen. Es würde einen hervorragend mysteriösen Fall abgeben, Mister Holmes.“  
„Was ist mit dem ersten Manuskript geschehen?“  
„Ich habe es weggeworfen. Offenbar nicht, wenn ich mal einen Zusammenhang herstelle. Aber wer kann auch ahnen, dass Altpapier gestohlen wird?! Ich hätte es einfach verbrennen sollen, doch zu dieser Zeit war Feuerholz knapp.“  
Mycroft schwieg, starrte ins Feuer und seufzte leise.  
„Nicht immer geht alles mit rechten Dingen zu, doch wie sie wissen, gibt es immer eine rationale und logische Erklärung. Man muss nur tief genug graben, um sie zu finden. Wir haben gerade mal den Sargdeckel abgemacht. Wenn wir wissen wollen, was es mit der Sache auf sich hat, müssen wir mutig sein, Geduld beweisen und genau hinschauen.“   
Er erläuterte Mister Wilde nun kurz die Diagnose des Doctors.  
„Hypnose oder Drogen also?“  
„Ich tippe auf Hypnose, werde mich aber morgen mit Professor Lanza unterhalten. Normalerweise würde ich sie zu ihm schicken, doch mit ihrem Anhängsel wird das etwas schwer werden.“  
„Verstehe. Wir können den armen Jungen ja auch nicht betäuben und ans Bett fesseln, bis wir wieder da sind“, seufzte Oscar und blickte ebenfalls grüblerisch ins Feuer.  
„Nein? Warum eigentlich nicht?“  
„Weil er ein Mensch ist, Mycroft. Ein armer Junge, dem Gott weiß was angetan wurde. Was sind sie nur für ein …“  
„Vorsicht! Sie sind Gast in meinem Haus!“  
Für ein paar Momente starrten sich die beiden Männer aufgebracht in die Augen. Grant unterbrach ihren stillen Kampf, indem er ankündigte das Abendessen wäre fertig. Doch vorher unterrichtete Mycroft seine Dienerschaft, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen nicht gebraucht würde. Sie waren absolut alle erschüttert und zutiefst fassungslos, wagten aber nicht nach den Gründen zu fragen.  
Überraschend brachte Oscar einen gefügigen Jungen mit nach unten, dessen Bewegungen verträumt erschienen. Er lächelte und trank den Aperitif, ohne zu kleckern. Zufrieden zwinkerte Mister Wilde ihm zu.  
„Ich habe gesagt, er würde mir eine große Freude machen, wenn er anständig mit uns speisen würde. Es funktioniert.“ Mycroft nickte nur, denn das wusste er bereits. Es würden noch ganz andere Dinge funktionieren. Mit einem heißen Gefühl im Bauch sah er beschämt zur Seite, während das Essen verteilt wurde.

 

Das Dinner verlief komplikationslos. Bis auf die verständnislosen Blicke seines Dieners, der verzweifelt versuchte herauszufinden, warum alle das Haus für ein paar Tage verlassen mussten, lag eine eigenartige Harmonie im Raum. Alle Männer waren weitestgehend bekleidet. Dorian sagte kaum etwas, weil sowohl Mycroft als auch Oscar vermieden ihn etwas zu fragen. Mister Wilde aß hungrig und auch Mycroft sollte das tun, denn der Gedanke, dass er die nächsten Tage vielleicht nur Eintopf und Ei zu essen bekommen würde, war abschreckend genug. Komisch war, dass er überhaupt keinen Appetit zu haben schien. Sein Puls schien dauerhaft erhöht. Wenn er auch nicht so hoch war, dass er sich zu sorgen begann. Es war eher eine Phase, die sich euphorisch anfühlte und immer wieder aufflammte, wenn er in Mister Wildes Richtung blickte.  
Gut, es war ungewohnt mit so exotischen Gästen zu speisen, bei denen man nie wusste, was sie als nächstes anstellen würden. Dabei rechnete Mycroft schon damit, dass vielleicht einer der Männer nackt auf dem Tisch tanzen würde und war fast enttäuscht, als er die Hälfte seines eigentlich köstlichen Desserts von sich schob und damit das Ende des Dinners einläutete.  
Keine nackten Männer, keine kuriosen Situationen. Fast war es schade, dass er sich nun eine Kutsche kommen ließ, um in sein Büro zu fahren.

„Sie kommen mit dem Jungen klar?“, fragte er leise, während die Diener den Tisch abräumten.  
„Nun, ich denke schon. Wenn sie aber vielleicht doch irgendwo einen Zeichenblock hätte, wäre ich nicht enttäuscht.“  
„Ich besorge es unterwegs und lasse es umgehend herschicken.“ Himmel, tat er jetzt schon Wilde einen Gefallen, obwohl der ihm mehr als tausend Gefallen schuldete.  
„Mycroft, sie erstaunen mich immer wieder.“ Oscar sah ihn über den Tisch hinweg intensiv an. Sein Blick schmerzte ein wenig und hatte doch einen so süßen Nachhall, dass Mycroft im ersten Moment gar nicht mitbekam, das sich Mister Grant von ihm verabschieden wollte.  
Holmes wartete noch, bis seine Dienerschaft komplett das Haus verlassen hatte. Dann erst erhob er sich müde und schwerfällig.

Mit den Worten: „Enttäuschen sie mich nicht, Mister Wilde!“, verabschiedete sich er sich von Oscar ließ sich seufzend auf die harte Bank der Kutsche fallen. Jetzt hatte er nicht nur einen illegalen Gast im Haus, sondern auch einen, den er nicht mal kannte und der sonst wo gekidnappt sein konnte. Wenn er doch nur eine Verbindung sehen würde? Oder wenn sich jemand zu dem „Anschlag“ bekennen würde! Alles wäre einfacher.  
Der eine Wunsch wurde ihm erfüllt. Doch das führte dazu, dass er die kommende Nacht doch in seinem Haus verbringen würde. Kein Weiß ohne Schwarz. Wer wüsste diese Tatsache nicht besser, als Mycroft Holmes, der tagtäglich schwarze und weiße Bauern über das Brett namens Britisches Empire schob?


	3. Chapter 3

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“  
Mit diesem Satz betrat er jedes Mal sein Büro. Im Laufe des Tages trafen immer mal wieder Nachrichten ein, die den Lauf der Welt verändern konnten, wenn Mycroft Holmes veranlasste die richtigen Hebel in Bewegung zu setzen. Manchmal kamen aber auch Nachrichten, die sein Sodbrennen noch harmlos erschienen ließen.  
„Oh ja, Sir!“ Sein Sekretär übergab ihm einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Umschlag.  
Abwesend griff Mycroft danach und nahm ihn mit in sein Büro. Im Moment sehnte er sich sehr nach seiner abendlichen Ruhe, die er gern damit verbrachte vor sich hin zu starren und nebenher alle möglichen und unmöglichen Szenarien zu entwerfen und durchzugehen. Voraussicht und Vorbereitung waren in seiner Position alles.  
Nachlässig öffnete er den Brief und erstarrte:

„Der junge Mann namens Dorian Gray sollte wie ein junger Hund gehegt und gepflegt werden.  
Er braucht Futter, Schlaf und Beschäftigung. Sorgen sie umgehend dafür, dass er von allem reichlich erhält! Sie wollen doch nicht, dass er eingeht?“

 

Natürlich gab es weder eine Unterschrift, noch einen Absender. Allein die Schrift würde er einer Frau zuordnen. Einer außerordentlich intelligenten Frau, wenn er sich so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen wollte. Doch alles konnte gefälscht sein. Selbst eine Schrift ließ sich kopieren und einüben.  
Als er von seinem Stuhl hochfuhr, musste er zweimal nach Luft japsen, dann stürmte er ins Vorzimmer.  
„Von wem ist der Brief, Gareth? Wer hat ihn gebracht?“ Er hatte den armen Mann viel zu unbeherrscht angeschrien, sah er, als Gareth heftig zusammenzuckte.  
„Hat ihn ein Bote gebracht?“, fragte er ein wenig versöhnlicher.   
„Nein, Sir. Es war eine Frau. Eine sehr höfliche Frau. Sie sagte, der Brief sei ausschließlich zu ihren Händen auszuhändigen und keinesfalls für fremde Augen bestimmt.“  
„Wie hieß sie? Wie sah sie aus?“  
Verwirrt und sichtlich verunsichert blinzelte der Sekretär ihn nervös an.  
„Ich … sie war hübsch. Recht klein, zierlich fast. Hatte einen großkrempigen Hut auf und trug dunkle Kleidung.“  
„Ihr Gesicht? Etwas Besonderes? Ihr Name? Erinnern sich an alles, Gareth, verdammt nochmal und wenn es geht, heute noch! Wann war sie da?!“ Mycroft merkte nicht, dass er den armen Mann völlig überforderte und der ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen ansah.  
„Ich versuche es, Mister Holmes. Sie hat sich nicht mit Namen vorgestellt und ich fürchte, ich habe nicht gefragt, Sir.“  
„Sie … fürchten?! Gott, das darf nicht wahr sein, Gareth!“, knurrte Mycroft und fühlte, wie er anfing zu schwitzen. Nicht aufregen, mein Lieber, befahl er sich streng.  
„Sie … hatte dunkle Haare und leuchtend blaue Augen. Ihre Stimme war weich und gut moduliert, kein Akzent oder Dialekt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Auch ihre Kleidung war vornehm aber nicht außergewöhnlich oder etwa ausgefallen. Sie war gegen 16 Uhr hier und lief dann in die Edison Road. Ich habe ihr aus dem Fenster nachgesehen, Sir.“ Gareth wurde rot und zupfte verlegen an seinem Hemdärmel herum.  
„Gut. Falls ihnen noch etwas einfällt, will ich das umgehend wissen!“  
„Aber natürlich, Mister Holmes“, entgegnete der verstörte Sekretär kleinlaut.  
Enttäuscht und über alle Maßen frustriert ging Mycroft zurück in sein Büro. Das Sodbrennen kam wieder, während er versuchte das seltsame Puzzle zu lösen. Was zum Teufel hatte eine hübsche Frau damit zu tun? Die Forderung in dem Brief klang allerdings human und widersprach damit all seinen Verdächtigungen. Damit kamen eine Menge Erklärungen nicht mehr in Frage oder aber würden sich erst wieder über Umwege erneut anbieten. Im Augenblick klang es eher so, als wenn dieser nackte Kerl mit dem gestohlenen Namen Dorian Gray ein Geschenk für Oscar Wilde wäre. Wie ein Hundewelpe unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Was an sich überaus absurd wäre. Mycroft konnte sich das beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Er ließ sich einen weiteren Mitarbeiter kommen, der auf geheimer, wenn auch anderer Basis als Wilde für ihn tätig war. Ihn beauftrage er die Frau zu finden und herauszubekommen, um was es hier eigentlich ging.  
Vielleicht sollten sie sich nur in Sicherheit wiegen und währenddessen fackelte halb London ab, weil er etwas übersah und stattdessen einem weiblichen Phantom hinterherjagte. Das alles könnte nur eine Ablenkung von weitaus schlimmeren Dingen sein.  
Andererseits, dachte er seufzend, was gab es schon Schlimmeres, als von einem nackten Jüngling und einem scharfsinnigen Schriftsteller daran erinnert zu werden, dass auch er gewisse Bedürfnisse hatte, die er nicht allein mit wohlschmeckendem Essen und Träumerei stillen konnte.

Später lief er die komplette Edison Road hoch und runter. Es begann wieder zu regnen und gegen 21 Uhr war er so aus der Puste, dass er eine Droschke orderte und sich nach Hause bringen ließ. Besser er hatte die beiden Männer im Blick, ehe sie noch Dummheiten veranstalteten und man morgen in der Zeitung lesen konnte, dass ein gewisser Oscar Wilde, der eigentlich im Zuchthaus sitzen müsste, seine frivolen Partys nun im Haus des ehrbaren und gefürchteten Mycroft Holmes veranstaltete. Außerdem müsste er mit Oscar dringend über den rätselhaften Brief sprechen. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Ahnung woher das alles kommen könnte.

Sein Haus stand noch und darüber war Mycroft mehr als froh. Allerdings war es sehr still, als er eintrat. Was hoffentlich nur daran lag, dass keiner der Dienerschaft im Haus war. Mit schneller schlagendem Herz stieg er die Stufen hoch und lauschte. Nichts. Unbeherrschter als er beabsichtigt hatte, stieß er die Tür zu Mister Wildes Raum auf und erstarrte unwillkürlich.  
Wieder stand ein nackter „Dorian Gray“ am Fenster. Hörte das denn nie auf, dachte Mycroft weinerlich, seufzte dann aber erleichtert, als er nach rechts sah. Dort stand Oscar vor einer Staffelei und kritzelte gut gelaunt eine Skizze des nackten Burschen auf das Papier. Auf dem Weg ins Büro hatte Mycroft an einem entsprechenden Geschäft gehalten, diverse Sachen zusammenstellen und zu seiner Adresse schicken lassen. Offenbar war alles angekommen und wurde für gut gefunden.  
„Wie ich sehe …“, begann Mycroft, doch der andere Mann ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.  
„Meinen überschwänglichsten Dank, Mister Holmes. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so ein Naturtalent bin. Sie stimmen mir sicher zu, nicht wahr?“ Unauffällig und ohne den Nackten anzusehen trat Mycroft nun recht widerwillig hinter Wilde, um sich die Skizze anzusehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Kunst und interessierte sich nur für Preise und Besitzer von Kunstwerken, wenn sie seinen politischen Alltag kreuzten. Er sah einen nackten Mann ohne Gesicht. Mit viel Fantasie würde er als der Jüngling am Fenster durchgehen. Ganz diplomatisch verzichtete Mycroft auf jegliches Urteil, sondern brummte nur undeutlich etwas, was als Ja oder Nein durchgehen könnte. Als er Oscar ansah, blickte er geradewegs in dessen vernichtendes Grinsen.  
„Keine Sorge, sagen sie mir ruhig, dass ich bodenlos schlecht bin. Aber kommen sie, ich will ihnen etwas zeigen.“ Er packte Holmes am Arm und zerrte ihn unnachgiebig bis zu dem nackten Mann. Da fiel Mycroft ein, das er von dem Brief und der Frau erzählen wollte.  
„In meinem Büro ….“, begann er, doch Wilde unterbrach ihn.  
„Schhhhhht, später. Schweigen sie einen Moment und geben sie mir ihre Hand.“ Mycroft tat nichts dergleichen, fragte stattdessen aber:  
„Was? Hatte er ein Glockengeläut in der Brust anstatt eines Herzschlages?“  
„Seien sie nicht albern, Mister Holmes. Ihre Hand, bitte! Es gibt es sehr interessantes Phänomen zu beobachten.“ Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln forderte Oscar seine Hand. Nach ein paar Momenten des Zögerns reichte er ihm seine linke Hand, die ganz leicht bebte. Oscars Hand war warm und weich. Einen Augenblick hielt er sie, dann sagte er:  
„Nun schließen sie ihre Augen und überlassen sie sich für ein paar Sekunden dem, was sie spüren.“   
„Also doch Glocken?! Hören sie auf mit dem Quatsch, Wilde! Es gibt wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen.“  
„Die ich mir erst anhöre und beurteile, wenn sie nur ein Mal tun, was ich möchte. Keine Sorge, es wird sie nicht umringen, Mister Holmes.“  
„Wer sagt das? Ich stehe gerade nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt von einem völlig hüllenlosen, jungen Mann …“  
„… den sie reizvoll finden!“, fiel Oscar ihm ins Wort.  
„… und schon allein das könnte mich umbringen!“ überging Holmes einfach den Einwurf.  
„Warum das? Erinnerst es sie etwa an die eigene Menschlichkeit und Gott bewahre, an die eigene Sterblichkeit? Nun seien sie doch nicht so intolerant sich selbst gegenüber, Mycroft.“  
Wilde packte derart forsch erneut seine Hand, dass er keinen Widerstand leistete.   
„Schließen sie die Augen und lauschen sie. Erwarten sie von mir aus Glocken, doch tun sie mir den Gefallen und hören sie genau hin.“ Die Stimme des Schriftstellers war immer leiser und weicher geworden, so dass Mycroft nun wirklich die Augen schloss, wenn auch widerwillig. Oscar hielt noch für ein paar Sekunden seine Hand und führte sie dann, wie Mycroft befürchtete hatte, zu der kühlen aber glatten Haut des jungen Mannes mit dem Namen Dorian Gray.   
Panik schwappte in Mycroft nach oben, doch Wildes Gegenwart rettete ihn, denn um nichts in der Welt wollte er vor ihm klein beigeben und seine Hand zurückziehen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Aus diesem Grund ließ er zu, dass der andere Mann nun seine Hand über die fremde Haut führte. Er hatte die Hand auf Dorians feste Schulter gelegt und schob sie nun über die muskulöse Schulterpartie weiter nach unten. Sie berührten zusammen die schmale Taille und Mycroft spürte ein sanftes Zusammenzucken des Mannes, als seine Hand über das rechte Lendengrübchen strich. Schließlich endete die Bewegung ihrer beiden Hände auf der rechten, straffen Pobacke. Mycroft meinte jede Muskelfaser darunter erspüren zu können. Er war wieder nahe der Hysterie und befahl sich zu lauschen. Doch alles was er hörte, war sein eigenes entsetztes Schnaufen, sein dröhnender Herzschlag und das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren. Das alles fühlte und hörte sich so befremdlich an, dass er es weder benennen noch einordnen konnte. Jedoch musste er zugeben, dass es keineswegs ein ausschließlich schlechtes Gefühl war. Die Haut des Mannes wurde unter seiner Handfläche warm und schien noch weicher zu werden. Als Oscar seine Hand losließ, öffnete auch er die Augen.  
„Nun, war das so schlimm, Mycroft?“ Die Frage war nur geflüstert und das kluge Glitzern in Oscars Augen veranlasste Mycroft sich auf der Stelle umzudrehen.  
„Ich werde jetzt Tee machen. Sobald sie hier mit ihrer Selbstbefriedigung fertig sind, würde ich sie nach unten bitten. Ich hätte Neuigkeiten.“ Ohne auf einen Einwand zu warten, stürzte er nach unten. Dabei merkte er sehr wohl, dass nicht nur sein Gesicht glühte, sondern sein ganzer Körper in Flammen zu stehen schien. Die Erektion, die er hatte, war dabei fast Nebensache, dachte er sarkastisch und verwünschte ein weiteres Mal seine geniale Idee Mister Wilde zu einem Geheimagent der Britischen Krone gemacht zu haben.

Er brauchte lange, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, trug das Tablett mit dem Tee dann aber forsch in den großen Salon. Es war äußerst ungewohnt gewesen selbst Tee zuzubereiten und er hoffte, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Mit immer noch leicht zitternder Hand goss er sich Tee in die Tasse und hörte Schritte auf der Treppe.  
„Kann man den Tee genießen, Mycroft?“, fragte Oscar mit einem spöttischen Schmunzeln. Immerhin war er allein und hatte sein Hündchen im Zimmer gelassen.  
„Setzen sie sich!“, forderte der Hausbesitzer und schob ihm eine Tasse zu. Gehorsam goss sich Wilde Tee ein und wartete dann.  
„In meinem Büro erwartete mich eine Nachricht. Lesen sie!“ Er schob den Brief über den Tisch.  
„Nun, das klingt doch schon mal ganz anders. Weniger wie eine Morddrohung, finde ich.“  
„Erkennen sie die Schrift oder fällt ihnen zu den Worten sonst etwas ein?“  
„Nein, die Schrift erscheint mir eindeutig weiblich, doch ich kenne sie nicht. Die Worte klingen wie eine Anleitung für die Aufzucht eines Hundes. Also ist es vielleicht doch nur ein Geschenk für mich?“  
„Ja, das dachte ich auch. Was die ganze Sache aber noch verzwickter macht, Mister Wilde. Jemand weiß, wer sie sind, wo sie sind und was sie tun. Sie bekommen ein Geschenk in Form ihrer eigenen Romanfigur, der sie sekündlich mit Nacktheit erfreuen soll. Wozu?!“  
„Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie sind doch das Genie? Ich habe mir bloß die Technik der Deduktion angeeignet. Aber wenn ich meine alten Kontakte …“  
„Auf gar keinen Fall! Wir können niemand trauen. Nicht ihrer Frau, nicht einem ihrer Geliebten, keiner Menschenseele!“, knurrte Mycroft gereizt und sah, dass Wilde ihn argwöhnisch betrachtete.  
„Sie sind ziemlich besitzergreifend, Holmes! Wissen sie das?“  
„Ich erhalte sie am Leben, Wilde. Keine Diskussion. Sie können im Moment nicht in ihr altes Leben zurück und ich sagte auch, dass ich nicht mal versprechen kann, ob sie das jemals wieder können. Sie mussten mit allem abschließen und waren bereit dazu. Keine Kontakte zu ihrem alten Leben. Vielleicht niemals wieder!“ Oscar seufzte und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Schweigsam starrte er dann in seine Tasse. Mitgefühl pochte in Mycrofts Brust. Es ärgerte ihn so, dass er seinen viel zu heißen Tee trank und sich die Zunge verbrannte.  
„Aber sie könnten mir einen ihrer alten und vertrauenswürdigen Kontakte nennen und ich könnte mich vielleicht unbemerkt …“ Wilde lachte plötzlich und sah dabei gleich weniger traurig aus.  
„Oh nein, das wollen sie nicht, Mycroft. Ich will sie an die vergangene halbe Stunde erinnern. Sie sind mit einem roten Gesicht und einer Erektion aus meinem Raum gestürmt. Sie wollen sich also wirklich mit dem homosexuellen Abschaum Londons unterhalten? Vergessen sie das lieber ganz schnell. Innerhalb von Minuten wären sie das Gespött aller. Es gäbe nur eine einzige Möglichkeit. Entweder finden sie jemand, dem sie absolut vertrauen können, der das für sie tut oder aber sie verwandeln sich in eine andere Persönlichkeit und tun es selbst. Dann würde die Blamage wenigstens nicht ihren ehrbaren Namen tragen.“  
„Sie meinen, ich soll mich verkleiden, wie sie es so gern tun?“  
„Nun, warum nicht? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie als Frau …“  
„Apropos Frau …“, unterbrach Mycroft ihn hastig, denn das Gespräch lief eindeutig in die falsche Richtung.  
„Die Zeilen stammen angeblich wirklich von einer Frau, die die Nachricht persönlich in meinem Büro abgegeben hat.“   
Er beschrieb ihr Aussehen und dass sie anschließend in die Edison Road eingebogen war.  
„Kennen sie eine derartige Frau?“ Oscar schien immerhin intensiv nachzudenken, zuckte dann aber die Schultern.   
„Leider kenne ich sehr viele Menschen, Mister Holmes. Männer aber auch Frauen. Hübsche, hässliche, welche mit leuchtend blauen Augen, welche mit braunen oder grünen Augen. Wenn ich keine genauere Beschreibung bekomme oder sie sehen kann, fürchte ich, ich kann ihnen da nicht weiterhelfen.“  
„Ich habe jemanden auf die Dame angesetzt. Wir müssen geduldig sein. Morgen werde ich den Professor Lanza zu den eventuellen, exotischen Ingredienzien einer hypnotischen Droge befragen und …“

Im Obergeschoss polterte es und beide Männer sprangen fast gleichzeitig hoch.  
„Grundgütiger! Sehen sie nach, was ihr Hündchen macht, Oscar!“, knurrte Holmes ungehalten.  
„Ich habe nicht um dieses Hündchen gebeten, Mycroft. Sie tun ja gerade so, als hätte ich mir das … dieses … Ding gewünscht und es ist nun meine Schuld, dass er uns Ungemach bereitet. Er ist nur ein armer Junge, der von irgendwem benutzt wird.“  
Zusammen eilten sie nach oben. Dorian kniete verwirrt wirkend vor dem Bett und sah unglücklich drein.  
„Als ich ihn allein ließ, lag er brav im Bett und schlief!“, murmelte Wilde und half ihm aufzustehen.  
„Alles ist gut, Dorian. Ich bin ja da. Setz dich, Mister Holmes wird dir gleich Tee bringen.“ Auffordernd sah er zu Mycroft, der empört die Augenbrauen zusammenschob. War er jetzt ein Diener im eigenen Haus? Frechheit. Doch schließlich stieß er resigniert die Luft aus. Er ging nach unten, holte ein weiteres Tablett, stellte die Tasse Tee darauf, daneben ein wenig Gebäck.  
Unauffällig versetzte Wilde den Tee noch mit ein paar Tropfen vom Laudanum, dann beobachteten sie, wie Dorian den Tee trank.  
„Und, ist ihnen jemand eingefallen?“ Forschend sah Oscar ihn an. Er saß neben Dorian auf dem Bett, während Mycroft sich den am weitesten entfernten Platz im Zimmer gewählt hatte. Es zog durch das Fenster, denn es stürmte und regnete erneut. Doch war ein wenig Zugluft immer noch erträglicher als in der Nähe dieser beiden Verrückten zu stehen, die eine so verstörende Schwingung ausstrahlten, dass ihm ganz schwindlig wurde.   
„Eingefallen?“ Seine Gedanken waren ganz eindeutig nicht bei der Sache.  
„Jemand, dem sie trauen und der Kontakt zu einem meiner engsten Bekannten aufnehmen könnte, um vielleicht etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen?“  
„Leider nein. Der einzige, wirklich zuverlässige Mann ist an der Sache mit dieser rätselhaften Frau dran. Ich muss mich morgen schon selbst zu Professor Lanza begeben, weil sie ja … indisponiert sind.“  
„Ich könnte Dorian vielleicht mitnehmen und die Befragung übernehmen?“, bot Oscar an und Mycroft begriff, dass auch der Schriftsteller keineswegs von der ständigen Anwesenheit eines nackten Mannes angetan war. Oscar wollte seiner Arbeit als Sonderermittler nachgehen und nicht mit einem unbekannten, wenn auch sehr attraktiven Mann den Tag mit Zeichnen und Teetrinken verbringen.  
„Und wenn seine Hypnose oder was auch immer nachlässt und es in aller Öffentlichkeit zu einem Eklat kommt? Dann werden sie enttarnt und ich kann nichts mehr für sie tun. Sie wissen um dieses Risiko und selbst wenn sie in Verkleidung durch die Straßen Londons spazieren, werden sie ganz schnell erkannt, wenn der Junge Zeter und Mordio schreit, wenn er wieder zu Sinnen kommt.“  
Dorian Gray schien wieder schläfrig zu werden und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an die Schulter Wildes. Der tätschelte ihm liebevoll und beruhigend den Kopf. Schließlich kippte der Junge schlafend zur Seite und wurde zugedeckt. Leise verließen beide Männer den Raum.

„Kinder könnten nicht schlimmer sein“, flüsterte Mycroft auf den Weg nach unten.  
Oscar lächelte nur schmerzerfüllt, denn offenbar vermisste er seine eigenen Kinder sehr.  
Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend vor dem Kamin gesessen und guten schottischen Whiskey getrunken hatte, sagte Wilde leise:  
„Und wenn der arme Junge nie wieder zu sich kommt? Wenn er ein pflegebedürftiger Mann ohne eigenen Willen bleibt? Was geschieht mit ihm?“  
„Wir werden herausfinden, was mit ihm geschehen ist und wir werden es rückgängig machen, wenn es machbar ist. Wenn nicht, werde ich mit Sicherheit einen entsprechenden Ort finden, an dem es ihm gut gehen wird. Ich werde für alles aufkommen, wenn es sie beruhigt, Mister Wilde. Tut es das?“ Mycroft klang gefasst und klar, denn er sah, dass sein Sonderagent gerade vor einer Art Nervenzusammenbruch stand. Die Sorge um diesen unbekannten Schönling ohne eigenes Bewusstsein war rührend und edel, nagte aber noch mehr an Wildes sowieso schon beschädigtem Nervenzustand.  
„Tut es, Mycroft. Ihre ehrliche Zusicherung bedeutet mir sehr viel. Gerade auch, weil ich weiß, dass sie keine Schuld daran tragen und auch nur den Dreck anderer Menschen wegräumen müssen. Vielleicht war Dorian wirklich nur ein Geschenk und lieb gedacht, doch ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass sein Zustand nur temporär ist. So reizvoll es auch ist diesen willigen, nackten Burschen zu betrachten, umso erschreckender ist, was man ihm angetan hat.“  
„Ich werde ihren empfohlenen Kontakt selbst aufsuchen. Wenn notwendig in Verkleidung“, sagte Mycroft unvermittelt und sehr ernst, weil er wusste, dass nun auch einmal sein praktisches Engagement gefragt war. Verdutzt sah Oscar hoch, grinste dann aber sehr breit und wirkte dabei gleich ein wenig entspannter.  
„Wirklich?“  
„Wirklich. Und sie schicke ich zusammen mit ihrem Hündchen zu Professor Lanza. Lassen sie ihn über exotische Pflanzen zur Betäubung und Bewusstseinsveränderung referieren, notieren sie sich alles und sehen sie zu, dass sie Gray unter Kontrolle haben. Fallen sie nicht auf, veranstalten sie keinen Zirkus und machen sie weder Umwege, noch Ausflüge. Wohin muss ich mich begeben und mit wem muss ich Kontakt aufnehmen?“  
„Sie stecken wirklich voller Überraschungen, Mister Holmes. Darf ich mir erlauben zu sagen, dass gewisse körperliche Betätigungen auch den Geist anregen und das Eine das Andere bedingt und man nicht glauben soll, das es das Beste wäre alles allein dem brillanten Verstand zu überlassen?“  
Misstrauisch sah Mycroft ihn an.  
„Wollen sie damit sagen, ich sollte mich öfter mal über nackte Männer in meinem Haus echauffieren; sollte wie ein Diener Tee nach oben bringen und durch London traben, als wäre ich ein Bote?“ Wildes Augen blitzten vergnügt und Mycroft musste sich überrascht eingestehen, dass es ihn erleichterte. Wildes Niedergeschlagenheit ging ihm viel zu nah. Seine Begeisterung hingegen, riss ihn mit.  
„Außerdem ist es gut für die Figur, habe ich gehört. Doch es gibt da noch eine Vielzahl körperlicher Betätigung, die es für sie zu entdecken gilt. Wenn ich …“  
„Wenn sie mir nun das Reiten vorschlagen wollen, werde ich vehement ablehnen. Ich sah Sherlock zweimal von seinem Rappen fallen und lehne dankend ab. Er kann von Glück reden, dass er so flink und geschickt war schneller auf den kurzen Beinchen gewesen zu sein, als sein Gaul die Hufe schwingen konnte.“  
„Ich dachte eigentlich an eine andere Art der …“  
„Schon gut!“, unterbrach ihn Mycroft erschüttert, als er Wildes Intension endlich verstand.  
„Wir sollten alles Weitere morgen früh besprechen. Widmen sie sich dem Frühstück, Mister Wilde?“  
„Mit Vergnügen, Mister Holmes. Ich werde wohl den Jungen des Nachts besser in meinem Zimmer lassen, wenn es recht ist?“  
„Oh natürlich. Tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können. Nur stören sie nicht meine Nachtruhe.“  
„Ja, Sir!“, entgegnete Wilde neckisch und beobachtete ihn neugierig, als er sich fertig machte zu gehen.  
„Keine Dummheiten, Oscar!“  
„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich bin schließlich ihr Gast und zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Schlafen sie gut, Sir!“ Mycroft schenkte sich eine Antwort und ging die Treppe nach oben. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es davon zeugte, dass seine Wahrnehmung etwas gewittert hatte, was Gefahr verkünden mochte oder ob es ihm deshalb unwohl war, weil der Gedanke Oscar würde sich nun gleich an den nackten Kerl in seinem Bett drücken, unerträglich erschien.


	4. Chapter 4

Noch lange wälzte sich Mycroft schlaflos durch sein Bett. Zwanghaft lauschte er auf Geräusche und glaubte auch zweimal ein dunkles Stöhnen zu vernehmen. Fast wäre er aufgestanden, wäre wutentbrannt in Wildes Zimmer gestürmt, um ihm zu untersagen in seinem Haus diesen vulgären Gelüsten nachzugehen. Ohne, dass er es merkte, schlief er dann aber trotz des Sturmes ein, der die Fensterläden wieder und wieder gegen die Hauswand schlagen ließ.  
Er träumte von einem gesichtslosen Jüngling mit Haut, weiß wie frische Milch, der seine kalte Hand zwischen seine Schenkel schob. Finger berührten Stellen, die er nicht mal selbst berührte, geschweige denn näher bezeichnen wollte. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, dass sein Entsetzen aber auch seine Lust widerspiegelte, fuhr er im Bett hoch. Er war allein im Raum. Draußen stürmte es immer noch und in der Ferne grollte der Donner, der ihn offenbar geweckt hatte. Sein Hals war so trocken und rau, dass er sich gezwungen sah aufzustehen. Er schnappte sich eine Kerze und tapste durch sein Haus in Richtung Treppe und dann hinunter in die Küche, in der er sich eigentlich gar nicht auskannte. Mit einem leicht hysterischen Gedanken versuchte er schon vorher herauszufinden, wo seine Haushälterin unter Umständen die Getränke versteckt hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm Mycroft am Anfang der Treppe eine verdächtige Bewegung. Es war wie die berüchtigte Begegnung mit einem Hausgeist. Ein weißlicher Schatten huschte von rechts nach links über den Flur in Richtung des blauen Salons. Mit pochendem Herz fuhr er zusammen und lauschte angestrengt.  
Nichts. Kein Geräusch, außer dem ständigen Klappern der Fensterläden und dem Donnergrollen. Anstatt nach unten zu gehen, tapste er nun den Flur entlang. Wer auch immer durch sein Haus stromerte, es kamen nur zwei Personen dafür in Frage. Und keiner davon war ein Geist. Er betrat den oberen Salon. Der Raum erwies sich als düster und leer. Leise lief er durch den Raum, versuchte die Möbel zu umschiffen, stieß sich aber doch den großen Zeh an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzuschreien. Das Geräusch huschender Schritte wisperte in seinem Rücken und wieder fuhr er so hastig herum, dass seine Kerze erlosch.  
„Verdammt! Oscar! Lassen sie dieses Theater!“, rief er gepresst in die kalte Dunkelheit, erhielt aber keine erlösende Antwort. Er lief wieder über den Flur bis er vor Wildes Zimmer stehen blieb. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, doch er glaubte den nachlässigen Grund dafür zu kennen. Behutsam stieß er die Tür auf und dankte seinem Dienstpersonal, welches akribisch darauf achtete, dass nichts im Haus knarzte oder quietschte. Vorsichtig schlich er zum Bett. Im Licht eines Blitzes sah er Oscar in seinem Bett liegen und schlafen. Der Schriftsteller lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme waren zur Seite weggestreckt und sein Mund stand ein wenig offen. Allerdings lag er allein im Bett und diese Tatsache war ziemlich alarmierend.  
„Oscar?“  
Mycroft bekam keine Reaktion. Er beugte sich so weit über ihn, dass er Oscars Atem an seiner Wange spüren konnte. Also lebte er und schlief nur tief und fest.  
„Oscar, wachen sie auf!“, rief Holmes nun lauter, bekam jedoch wieder keine Reaktion. Sein Blick fiel auf den Nachtisch und er stöhnte auf. Natürlich. Wilde hatte sich selbst ein paar Tropfen vom Laudanum und viel zu viel vom Whiskey gegönnt. Er hätte ihm nicht erlauben sollen die ganze Flasche mit nach oben zu nehmen. Unsanft rüttelte er Wilde nun an der Schulter, bekam jedoch nur ein dumpfes Stöhnen.  
„Verflucht!“ Ohne auf Unauffälligkeit zu achten, stampfte Mycroft zurück in sein Zimmer, um sich wenigstens vorher anzukleiden, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach dem fremdgesteuerten Burschen zu machen. Der legte sicher irgendwo gerade ein Feuer, um sein Haus niederzubrennen. Seinem erotischen Traum sei Dank, dass er rechtzeitig wach geworden war.  
Als Holmes in sein Schlafzimmer kam, sah er jedoch sofort im erneuten Aufleuchten eines Blitzes, dass seine Sorge vollkommen unbegründet war. Denn der nackte Bursche lag in seinem Bett und schien auf ihn zu warten.  
„Was soll das werden?“, knurrte er ungehalten und trat nicht näher an sein Bett.  
„Ich bin Dorian Gray und …“  
„Das weiß sich. Verlasse mein Bett! Sofort!“  
„… bin hier, um Vergnügen zu bringen.“  
Das war neu. Ging es nicht mehr allein um Oscar Wilde? Hatte jemand den Mann umprogrammiert? Doch wann sollte diese Manipulation geschehen sein? Er war unter ständiger Aufsicht seines Schöpfers. Es kam nur eine Möglichkeit in Frage. Diese Erkenntnis trieb Mycroft erneut Blut in die Wangen. Aber auch zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte sich Blut. Denn die nächtliche Einsamkeit, die verrückte Situation und der tief schlafende Wilde bedeuteten verbotenes Verlangen, was vielleicht geheim bleiben würde, wenn er es sich denn gestatten würde.  
„Oh nein, mein Hübscher. Hat dich Oscar beauftragt mir beizuschlafen?“, fragte er ganz direkt, ehe er in die Versuchung kam seinem Begehren wirklich nachzugeben. Es war verlockend doch ganz und gar nicht richtig.  
„Mein Schöpfer entsendete mich sie zu erfreuen, Sir“, antwortete Dorian freimütig und mit sanfter, verlockender Stimme.   
„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht! Kommt nicht in Frage. Stehe auf, ich bringe dich zurück.“  
„Aber Sir, gefalle ich ihnen nicht? Keiner widersteht Dorian Gray, wissen sie das nicht?“ Interessant. Offenbar gab es da ein Wissen um die Romanfigur, die unter der Hypnose verborgen war. Wenn es denn Hypnose war. An Drogen, selbst exotische und fremdartige glaubte Mycroft schon nicht mehr, denn die hatten keine Wirkungsdauer, die sich über viele Stunden hinzog. Man müsste sie erneuern und wenn Wilde nicht selbst der Urheber war, war das unmöglich. Inzwischen tendierte er sogar zu der Annahme, dass der Bursche ein exzellenter Schauspieler war. Doch es war nicht so einfach das zu beweisen, wenn er ihn nicht foltern lassen wollte. Was er grundsätzlich nicht ausschließen wollte, doch war Mycroft ein zivilisierter Weg, der im besten Fall aus einem ergiebigen Gespräch bestand immer noch lieber als jede Art von Gewalt und Brutalität. Mister Wilde würde ihm da sicher bedingungslos zustimmen. Während dieser Gedanken verstand er, dass er schon wieder versuchte in Oscars Sinne zu handeln, anstatt den Kerl mit dem geklauten Namen einfach abholen und verhören zu lassen. Notfalls auf die brutale Art.  
„Oh doch, du gefällst mir ausgesprochen gut, auch wenn mir die Gestalt des Dorian Gray nicht allzu sympathisch erscheint. Du hingegen scheinst nur sein Aussehen und seine Wirkung zu haben. Das macht es leichter dich zu führen wie eine Marionette. Möchtest du wissen, wie du deinen Meister erfreuen kannst, mein Junge?“ Ein wenig verwirrt blinzelte Dorian und setzte sich auf.  
„Ich kann Liebe mit ihnen machen, Sir. Jede Stellung und Position ist mir recht. Sie haben die freie Wahl.“ Wieder sahen ihn die hellbraunen Augen direkt an und Mycroft musste ernsthaft ein heftig aufsteigendes Verlangen nach hinten drängen. Nichts wäre einfacher sich jetzt seinem vulgären Triebe hinzugeben und niemand, außer vielleicht Wilde würde je davon erfahren.   
Aber er würde es wissen und merkwürdigerweise wollte er auch nicht, dass Wilde es erfuhr.  
„Weiß du wer ich bin?“, stellte er eine wichtige Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte.  
„Sie sind Mister Holmes.“ Natürlich war sein Name im Gespräch mit Oscar mehrmals gefallen. Aber wusste Gray auch wer er war, welche Position er innehatte und über welche Macht er verfügte?  
„Ja. Aber wer BIN ICH? Weißt du das?“  
„N … nein, Sir!“   
Aufschlussreich. Wirklich faszinierend. Denn diese Antwort bedeutete, wenn sie denn ehrlich war, dass Mycroft Holmes in dem undurchsichtigen Intrigenspiel keinen Platz hatte. Niemand hatte ihn auf der Agenda. Es ging also tatsächlich einzig und allein um Oscar Wilde. Wollte man den armen Mann zusätzlich zu seiner Verurteilung und Ächtung in den Wahnsinn treiben oder ihn vielleicht sogar auf perverse Art inspirieren? Sicher war, dass Dorian Gray auf Geheiß seines geistigen Vaters nun in seinem Bett lag und ihm anbot alle möglichen Dinge mit ihm zu tun. Dinge, die Mycroft niemals zuvor benannt, geschweige denn illustriert hatte, wenn er sich Wildes Vokabular mal ausborgen durfte.  
„Das ist schade. Aus diesem Grund muss ich dich jetzt leider zu Oscar zurück bringen. Er fühlt sich allein ohne dich. Nun komm schon! Du bist schon ganz kalt.“  
Als er den Burschen über den Flur führte, schwankte Mycroft erneut zwischen seiner Spekulation über Hypnose oder über eine perfekte Inszenierung. Wenn es tatsächlich eine Inszenierung war, wenn dieser Dorian virtuos schauspielerte, wer war dann der Regisseur? Das Publikum war Wilde und er, auch wenn er unter Umständen nicht eingeplant war. Diesen Vorteil musste er dringend ausnutzen.

Behutsam legte er den jungen Mann wieder neben Oscar nieder, der sich plötzlich drehte und ihn verschlafen ansah.  
„Mycroft?“  
„Ihr Hündchen hatte sich in mein Bett verirrt, mein Bester. Ich bringe ihn nur zurück“, entgegnete Holmes glatt und war regelrecht stolz auf die emotionale Distanz in der Stimme. Nicht mal ein Hauch Ironie war zu hören. Sein Gast murmelte ein paar Worte, die er beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte. Aber er glaubte den Namen seines Bruders vernommen zu haben.  
„Sherlock? Was hat der damit zu tun? Ich kann ihnen versichern, Mister Wilde, dass mein Bruder nackte Männer noch angsteinflößender findet wie ich!“ Mist, da war doch sein Sarkasmus durchgekommen. Oscar hingegen schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben, sondern nuschelte wieder so undeutlich ein paar Worte vor sich hin, dass sich Mycroft schließlich über ihn beugte, um besser verstehen zu können, welche Weisheit der Schriftsteller mitten in der Nacht von sich zu geben gedachte. Aber es waren Oscars Lippen, die seinen Mund trafen. Mycroft erstarrte und konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Die eigenartige Berührung fühlte sich wunderbar, wenn auch fremdartig an.   
Erschüttert gelang es ihm schließlich doch sich loszureißen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort – denn es wäre nur ein beschämendes Krächzen aus seiner Kehle gekommen – verließ er eiligst den Raum.   
Er tappte wie in Trance nach unten, nahm sich eine Tasse und trank einfaches Wasser. Er merkte es kaum. Mit weichen Knien ließ er sich dann auf seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem inzwischen kalten Kamin nieder und saß dort bis zum Morgengrauen.  
Erst als die Sonne aufging, kam Mycroft zu dem Schluss, dass Wilde letzte Nacht nicht ganz bei Sinnen gewesen sein musste und sicherlich von einem seiner jungen Liebhaber geträumt hatte. Auf keinen Fall sollte er diese Angelegenheit überbewerten oder gar zu Sprache bringen. Am besten sagte er keinen Ton über letzte Nacht. Durchgefroren wankte er nach oben, um sich noch für eine Stunde ins Bett zu legen, um sich aufzuwärmen. Er schlief schneller wieder ein, als ihm lieb war.

Geweckt wurde er von einem köstlichen Duft. Die Sonne strahlte in sein Zimmer und ein wenig verwirrt sah er sich um. Da seine Dienerschaft in unfreiwilligem Urlaub war, hatte niemand seine Kleidung abgebürstet oder gar aufgehängt. Sie lang unordentlich, wie er sie letzte Nacht hingelegt hatte, über dem Stuhl am Fenster. Gedankenverloren knotete er den Gürtel des Morgenmantels fester und tappte hundemüde nach unten.   
Oscar stand am Herd und Mycroft musste zweimal hinsehen, bis er begriff, dass sein Gast die überdimensionale Schürze seiner Köchin trug.  
„Guten Morgen, Mister Holmes. Ich hoffe, sie haben ebenso gut und tief geschlafen wie ich? Dorian hat mich gewärmt und falls ich ihn wieder zurück geben muss, überlege ich ernsthaft mir einen Hund zuzulegen.“  
„Guten Morgen“, murmelte Holmes verlegen und merkte indignierte, wie er errötete. Oscar sah es zum Glück nicht, weil er ein Omelette wendete. Es sah geschickt aus und Mycroft vermutete, dass er geübte darin war. Sein Hündchen namens Gray saß artig am Tisch. Er sah rasiert, gewaschen und gekämmt aus. Seine geborgte Kleidung saß so einigermaßen und das hübsche Gesicht strahlte eine stille Zufriedenheit aus. Die warmen Augen weilten auf Oscars Rücken. Als Mycroft die beiden so betrachtete, fragte er sich einen Moment wirklich, ob das Geschehen letzte Nacht nur ein Traum gewesen war. Vielleicht war er aus seiner erotischen Zwangslage gar nicht erst erwacht, sondern gleich in den nächsten absurden Traum gerutscht? Probehalber stieß er mit seiner große Zehe an das Tischbein und hätte vor Schmerz fast aufgeschrien. Seine Zehe war ganz sicher gestaucht. So viel zur Traumtheorie!  
„Es hat die ganze Nacht gewittert und gestürmt. Wie soll man da gut schlafen?“, erwiderte er mürrisch und nippte vorsichtig am Tee. Seine verbrühte Zunge war von gestern noch ganz taub.  
„Ach, wir haben nichts gehört, nicht wahr, Dorie?“  
„Dorie? Haben sie beschlossen, dass er doch eher einem Vogel als einem Hund gleicht? Oder ist Dorie ein Hundenamen?“  
Irritiert sah Oscar über seine Schulter und lachte dann leise.  
„Mycroft … sind sie etwa eifersüchtig, dass ich dem Burschen einen Kosenamen gebe? Ich meine, immerhin haben wir die Nacht zusammen verbracht, auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich ein wenig … sediert war. Aber Dorie war so brav und hat die ganze Nacht meine Hand gehalten.“  
Sicher nicht, dachte Mycroft grimmig und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu denken.  
„Dann fühlen sie sich also in der Lage nach einer kleinen Verwandlung Professor Lanza zusammen mit ihrem Papageien einen Besuch abzustatten?“  
„Müssen sie so bösartig sein, Mister Holmes? Dorie sitzt neben ihnen und hört jedes Wort, wenn ich auch nicht sicher bin, ob er die Worte versteht. Allein ihre Betonung könnte ihn jedoch verletzen. Seien doch bitte ein wenig aufmerksamer, ja?“  
„Es ist immer noch mein Haus, in dem ich unhöflich bin, Oscar. Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“ Übertrieben tuntig seufzte Wilde. Es machte ihm großen Spaß Holmes nun mit übertriebenem Handschwung ein riesiges Omelette auf den Teller zu häufen und dabei anzüglich zu kokettieren.  
„Das hier ist keine Bühne, Wilde. Fühlen sie sich in der Lage für diese Befragen oder muss ich das selbst tun?“ Nach dieser elenden Nacht war Mycroft keineswegs zu Späßchen aufgelegt.  
„Wie sehe ich denn aus, Mycroft?“  
„Als wenn sie das alles sehr lustig finden. Doch das sollten sie nicht, denn jemand weiß wer sie sind und wo sie … nun ja, zumindest bis gestern waren. Sie sollten sich ein wenig mehr Sorgen machen, denn das Ende könnte sehr garstig ausfallen, auch wenn es im Moment eher gemütlich wirkt.“  
„War das eine Vision, Mycroft? Oder resultiert diese pessimistische Einstellung aus der Tatsache, dass sie die Nacht vor dem kalten Kamin verbracht haben?“  
„Das schließen sie woraus?“  
„Aus den starken Sitzfalten an ihrem Morgenrock. Sie sind tief in den Sessel gerutscht und saßen dort so lange, dass man die Falten nur mit Dampf herausbekommen könnte. Weiterhin sehen sie ziemlich übermüdet aus, haben ausgesprochen miese Laune und ich kann mir nur einen Grund dafür vorstellen.“  
„Der wäre?“, knurrte der Hausherr nun gereizt.  
„Nun, essen sie ihr Ei, das sie bestellt haben, eh es kalt wird.“  
„Ich sag ihnen woran meine schlechte Laune liegt, Wilde. Es …“  
„Vorsicht, Feind hört mit!“ Oscar hob eine Kelle, mit der er erneut Ei in die Pfanne platschen ließ. Mycroft schob die Brauen zusammen und sah dann ein, dass es wirklich keinen Sinn machte und darüber hinaus wirklich nicht allzu nett war vor diesem jungen Mann über ihn zu diskutieren. Auch wenn er immer noch geistig nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig wirkte, musste man ja nicht unmenschlicher sein, als notwendig.

„Kennen sie den Albemarle Club in Mayfair, Mycroft?“, fragte Oscar, während er pfeifend das Ei wendete.   
„Schon mal gehört“, erwiderte Mycroft mit vollem Mund. Er hatte mehr als davon gehört, doch das musste der andere Mann nicht wissen. Natürlich kannte er alle anstößigen und merkwürdigen Etablissements in London und Umgebung. Immerhin musste er wissen wo seine Agenten welche Informationen finden konnten.  
„Waren sie schon mal dort?“  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht.“  
„Was ich ansonsten auch wissen würde. Erst recht, wenn sie als Mycroft Holmes dort in Erscheinung getreten wären. Ich verstehe ihre Zurückhaltung in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen, Sir. Keine Sorge. Ich habe kein Interesse am Missionieren oder gar an einer Grundsatzdiskussion. Aber an jenem Ort werden sie meinen guten und alten Freund Ayden Jenkins am ehesten treffen. Nur wenige wissen, dass wir gut befreundet sind, denn man hat mich immer her mit anderen, bunteren und polarisierenderen Personen gesehen. Mit Ayden hingegen verbindet mich eine langjährige und ausschließlich platonische Freundschaft. Er ist eine sehr facettenreiche und intelligente Persönlichkeit müssen sie wissen. Allerdings ist er ein wenig eigen im Ausdruck, meistens sehr reserviert und manche nennen ihn ausgesprochen arrogant. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie ihn mögen.“  
„Ich mag niemanden, Oscar. So gut sollten sie mich inzwischen kennen. Was ist mit Jenkins?“ Wilde schwieg. Mycroft vermutete, dass der Mann breit in das Ei lächelte.  
„Bekomme ich keine Antwort?“  
„Auf was? Ob ich sie kenne, Mycroft? Vielleicht sollten sie mich eher fragen, ob ich darum gebeten habe sie kennenzulernen? Die Antwort wäre nämlich nein, denn ich habe nichts Gutes über sie und ihren „Diogenes Club“ gehört, doch auch ich werde trotz meiner Brillanz hin und wieder überrascht und wenn ich aufrichtig sein darf: Ist ihr öffentliches Bild um einiges furchterregender und abstoßender, als sie es in Wahrheit sind. Ehe sie nun aufspringen und ihre Hände um meinen Hals legen: Das war ein Kompliment. Wie ist das Ei?“  
Sprachlos starrte Holmes ihn eine Weile ein. Er wusste dieses eigenartige Gespräch nicht einzuordnen. Immer wieder kam ihm der Gedanken, dass dieser unverschämte Mann mit ihm flirtete, ihn verbal neckte und damit in eine Richtung trieb, an deren Ende ein Ziel war, was er nie erreichen wollte.  
„Gut.“, antwortete er rau und stopfte sich mehr Ei in den Mund, um nicht noch etwas anfügen zu müssen. Er hätte nämlich absolut keine Ahnung gehabt was.  
„Sehen sie, ich kann sogar kochen und revanchiere mich damit hoffentlich ein wenig für ihre Gastfreundschaft. Natürlich auch im Namens meine … feuchten Traumes.“ Holmes verschluckte sich am Ei und schaffte es eben noch die Serviette vor den Mund zu pressen. Oscar kicherte leise und selbst Dorian betrachtete ihn mitfühlend lächelnd.  
„Zurück zu Ayden Jenkins! Ich treffe ihn also in diesem … Club?“  
„Richtig. Um die Mittagszeit, gegen 12 Uhr wird er für eine Stunde dort sein. Verpassen sie ihn nicht.“  
„Wie erkenne ich ihn?“  
„Oh, das wird nicht schwer sein. Halten sie nur Ausschau nach einem großgewachsenen Gentleman mit feuerroten Haaren und vielen Sommersprossen. Ich bin sicher, keiner ähnelt meinem irischen Freund Ayden. Berufen sie sich auf meine Freundschaft und bestellen sie ihm Grüße und sagen sie ihm bitte, dass es mir gut geht. Seine Briefe kann ich ja leider nicht beantworten.“  
„Ich werde ganz sicher keine Grüße bestellen!“  
„Mister Holmes?“ Unverständig sah ihn Wilde mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
„Das werde ich nicht tun, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesem Mann vertrauen kann.“  
„Aber ich sage ihnen …“  
„Ich werde mich auf mein eigenes Urteil verlassen, wenn es recht ist. Überlassen mir die Gesprächsstrategie, Oscar. Sie können gewiss sein, dass ich in rhetorischer Taktik mehr als gewandt bin. Ich werde mit ihrem Freund sprechen, ihre Person vielleicht als Aufhänger benutzen und sehen wohin sie mich führt. Weder will ich als der erkannt werden, der ich bin, noch will ich, dass jemand weiß wo sie sind und was sie treiben.“ Immer noch waren Zweifel in Wildes Blick, doch er seufzte ergeben.  
„Wie sie meinen. Doch sie könnten Ayden vertrauen. Er ist … war in Dublin ein angesehener Literaturdozent, bis herauskam, dass er dem männlichen Geschlecht mehr als zugeneigt ist.“ Mycroft gab keine Antwort und das war, weil die Vorfreude durch seine Venen kroch. Es war ein ziemlich ungewohntes Gefühl, denn seine Tage ähnelten sonst einander wie ein Ei dem anderen. Seine Investigation war neu und sein praktisches Engagement erfrischte seinen Geist. Das hatte er nicht erwartet und so konnte er dieser Euphorie im Moment nur wenig entgegensetzen.  
„Ich hatte gestern in weiser Voraussicht ein paar Dinge mitgenommen, die ich benutze, wenn ich einen ihrer amüsanten Aufträge nachgehe. Ein Vollbart würde ihnen ausgezeichnet stehen, Mister Holmes.“  
„Wenn es sein muss, dann tun sie ihr Werk und vergessen sie nicht sich selbst, wenn sie in den botanischen Garten gehen.“

Später verließen die drei Männer gleichzeitig das Haus.  
Mycroft Holmes ging mit Vollbart, Monokel und leicht hinkend in die östliche Richtung und Oscar Wilde, der unter seinem Hut eine blonde Perücke trug, strich sich grinsend über den mächtigen Backenbart, während er sich nach Norden wandte. Wenn Dorian nicht ständig versuchen würde sich bei ihm unterzuhaken, wäre das fast ein perfekter Tag.   
Das dachte auch Mycroft, während er eine Kutsche anhielt und umständlich einstieg. Perfekt und aufregend. Allerdings lag ihm ein nachdenklicher Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge. Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht diesen überraschenden Kuss anzusprechen und war buchstäblich enttäuscht, dass Wilde auch von sich aus die Rede nicht auf diese nächtliche Unzüchtigkeit brachte. Dabei liebte der Skandalautor es zu provozieren und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus geschmacklose Fallen auszulegen, damit Holmes hineintappte wie ein Idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Unterwegs beauftragte Mycroft einen Boten, der ein kurzes Schreiben zu Gareth brachte, damit sein Sekretär nicht Alarm schlug, weil er nicht in seinem Büro auftauchte.  
Er ließ sich nach Mayfair bringen, stieg aber ein paar Straßen vor dem Albemarle Club aus, um zu Fuß dorthin zu schlendern. Es war kurz vor zwölf als er den Club betrat. Man ließ ihn anstandslos rein. So etwas würde in seinem eigenen Club niemals vorkommen, dachte er angewidert. Er kannte jeden seiner Besucher persönlich und damit war nicht nur der Name und Rang gemeint. Mycroft Holmes kannte nahezu jedes Geheimnis seiner Männer und das war auch notwendig, denn immerhin sorgte sein besagter Club, so oft er auch belächelt wurde, für die Aufrechterhaltung der Machtbalance im Britischen Königreich.  
Dieser Club hier war offenbar für das Gegenteil bekannt. Ein kalter Schauer kroch Mycroft über den Rücken und er vermied es sich alles zu intensiv zu betrachten. Denn Männer, die auf die Art miteinander sprachen und sich ganz zufällig berührten, machten ihm Angst. Er ließ seine Augen nur auf der Suche nach einem großen Mann mit rotem Haar über die Anwesenden schweifen. Weil er ihn nicht auf Anhieb fand, lief er todesmutig weiter durch die Räume. Im zweiten Raum blieb er vor Überraschung wie gelähmt gleich neben dem Durchgang stehen. Frauen. Verkleidete Männer? Nein, es waren tatsächlich Frauen, die miteinander sprachen, sich zulächelten und miteinander flirteten. Sein Mund wurde trocken und abermals verwünschte er Oscar Wilde, der ihn nicht richtig vorbereitet hatte. Unauffällig versuchte sich Mycroft von seiner Überraschung zu erholen. Was würde er jetzt für einen Whiskey geben, wenn er sich nur würde rühren können. Immer noch viel zu schnell atmend sah er sich um. Am Ende des Raumes war ein Gesicht, was ihm vage bekannt vorkam, er aber nicht gleich einordnen konnte. Erst nach Ewigkeiten wusste er wem die großen, dunklen Augen gehörten. Mario. Dem Neffen des königlichen Leibarztes Stamford. Großer Gott, war der Onkel des jungen Mannes etwa auch anwesend? Mycroft begann zu schwitzen und begab sich möglichst langsam zu einem Fenster. Mario hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Dafür nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel nun eine Gruppe Frauen wahr, die an ihm vorbei schlenderte. Eine davon war klein und zierlich, hatte dunkles Haar und erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Allerdings sah er sie nur noch von hinten und wusste nicht, welche Farbe ihre Augen hatten. Es wäre aber schon ein absurder Zufall, wenn er wirklich die Frau hier treffen sollte, die ihm diese Nachricht überbracht hatte.  
Dann endlich sah er am anderen Ende des Raumes einen großgewachsenen Mann mit rotem Haar.  
Jetzt oder nie. Forsch und ohne nach links oder rechts zu blicken, schritt er auf ihn zu.  
Der Mann stand mit einem anderen Mann zusammen, rauchte und unterhielt sich so leise, dass Mycroft nichts verstehen konnte. Als er kurz vor ihm war, verließ ihn der Mut. Er bog ab, nahm sich endlich ein Glas von einem Tablett, welches ein Bediensteter gerade vorbei trug und stellte sich an den Türrahmen, um Ayden Jenkins erst einmal zu beobachten. Es musste Oscars Freund sein, denn sein komplettes Gesicht war über und über mit Sommersprossen bedeckt. Er war groß, hatte rotes Haar und sah den anderen Mann hochmütig von oben an. Nicht gerade sympathisch, dachte Mycroft beunruhigt. Im selben Moment erinnerte er sich, dass Wilde ihm ein ebensolches Auftreten unterstellt hatte. Unverschämtheit. Er war schließlich nicht arrogant, weil es gut aussah. Er war schlicht und einfach allen anderen Menschen geistig überlegen. Wie sollte man denn das verstecken?

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?“ Mycroft zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sein Glas überschwappte. Ayden Jenkins stand plötzlich direkt neben ihm und sah ihn offensiv an. Sie waren eventuell sogar im selben Alter, stellte Holmes fest, musste aber gleichzeitig zugeben, dass der rothaarige Mann um einiges gesünder und jünger aussah, als er selbst.  
„Ich …ähm, ich …?“  
„Ja, sie. Sie beobachten mich doch schon eine ganze Weile. Vielleicht gibt es da etwas, über das sie sprechen möchten?“ Es klang keinesfalls einladend oder freundlich.   
„Nun …“ Mycroft räusperte sich, erinnerte sich seiner Rolle, die er zu spielen hatte und sagte dann in hoffentlich unsicherem Ton:  
„Ich bin heute zum ersten Mal in diesem Club, bzw. sogar noch recht neu in London und muss mich erst einmal zurecht finden.“  
„Verstehe. Und da haben sie sich den größten Mann im Raum ausgesucht, um …?“ Ärger stieg in Mycroft nach oben. Sein angeklebter Bart juckte und er bemerkte die ersten Anzeichen seines geliebten Sodbrennens.  
„Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Freund. Er hat mir diesen Ort empfohlen, obwohl er sagte, dass das servierte Essen nicht das Beste wäre. Aber er meinte, mir würden die anwesenden Mitglieder sicher eher zusagen, als würde ich einem gewissen Club mit dem hochtrabendem Namen Diogenes vorstellig, der mir auch schon empfohlen wurde.“  
Ayden verzog kurz die Lippen zu einem amüsierten Grinsen.  
„So, so … ja, über den Diogenes hört man merkwürdige Dinge. Über den Albemarle Club aber auch. Wir haben also einen gemeinsamen Freund? Darf ich fragen, um wen es sich handelt?“ Jenkins klang freimütig, doch Mycroft ließ sich nicht täuschen. Er sah einen klugen Argwohn in den grauen Augen.  
„Ich denke, es reicht, wenn ich sage, dass er wohl etwas zu extravagant war und ebenso irischer Abstammung ist, wie sie und ich.“ Der rothaarige Mann musterte ihn sehr intensiv und keineswegs begeistert.  
„Ah ja“, sagte er nur und Mycroft wusste nicht weiter, denn irgendwas sagte ihm, dass ganz und gar nicht klug wäre Oscars Namen auszusprechen. Es war eher so, als wenn Jenkins und er sich belauerten und darauf warteten, wer den ersten Fehler begehen würde.  
„Würden sie mit mir zu Mittag essen, Mister …?“  
„Oh, entschuldigen sie bitte. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Edmond Maguire. Und ich würde gern mit ihnen speisen.“ Er deutet eine leichte Verbeugung an und sah Aydens leichtes Nicken.  
„Fein. Dann kommen sie mit, Mister Maguire.“

Das Essen war wirklich mies und schmeckte so wenig, dass Mycroft kaum etwas aß. Der Fisch war noch viel zu roh, die Kartoffeln waren zu hart und es fehlte die Petersilie darauf. Wenn der Diogenes so etwas servieren würde, würde er seinen Club höchstpersönlich bis auf die Grundmauern abbrennen.  
„Ja, unser gemeinsamer Freund hat recht. Das Essen ist nicht besonders gut. Doch die Atmosphäre ist … freimütig, würde ich sagen. Geben sie mir recht, Mister Maguire?“  
„Aber ja, unbedingt. Es ja nicht üblich, dass auch Frauen einen derartigen Ort frequentieren.“ Ayden sah sich mit einem erheiterten Lächeln um, ging aber nicht weiter auf seine Aussage ein, obwohl sie nach einer Erklärung verlangte.  
„Wie geht es unserem gemeinsamen Freund, Mister Maguire?“ Mycroft machte ein betroffenes Gesicht und kratzte sich ungeschickt am Bart.  
„Nicht so gut, wie ich befürchten muss. Der Ort, an dem er ist, ist seiner Gesundheit ganz sicher nicht zuträglich.“ Jenkins seufzte und trank sein Glas aus.   
„Er ist nach wie vor sehr beliebt. Inzwischen gibt es sogar ein seltsames Phänomen im … nun sagen wir Untergrund der Gesellschaft.“ Wieder erklärte er sich nicht und Mycroft verlor langsam die Geduld. Er hatte noch eine Menge Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen, Gareth erwartete ihn spätestens 14 Uhr zurück und er hatte schon den ganzen Vormittag verbummelt und schlecht zu Mittag gegessen.  
„Oh, will man unseren Freund etwa freidemonstrieren?“, fragte er deshalb ein wenig provokanter nach. Jenkins sah ihn auch Augenblick mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
„Welch fabelhafte Idee, mein lieber Edmond. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre. Aber ich befürchte, man hat die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass man ihn der nächsten Zeit wieder hier begrüßen kann. Stattdessen setzt man sein Andenken auf andere Weise fort“  
„Aber er ist doch erst seit ein paar Monaten fort und noch lange nicht tot?“, fragte Holmes ein wenig irritiert.  
„Nein, das ist er nicht. Aber das Leben muss weitergehen, auch ohne ihn und alle hier; seine Freunde, seine Bekannten, seinen Anhänger und Jünger und selbst seine Gegner machen eben das Beste daraus.“  
„Und das wäre?“ Gut, die Frage war ein wenig zu direkt und zu offensiv, merkte Mycroft, der seine Ungeduld für einen Moment nicht im Zaum hatte. Ayden sah ihn prüfend an und legte dann ganz langsam seine große Hand auf seine. Sie war warm und ein wenig rau. Über den blauen Adern waren Unmengen an Sommersprossen. Wie versteinert blickte Mycroft auf jede einzelne davon.  
„Hätten sie Lust auf einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang durch den Park? Da können wir ungestörter sprechen.“ Eigentlich war es keine Frage und Mycroft, der große Not hatte seine Anspannung zu verbergen, nickte erst einmal nur. Mario betrat mit einem älteren Mann den Raum und nahm fast direkt neben ihnen Platz.  
„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte, Mister Jenkins. Ich werde vor der Tür auf sie warten, wenn es recht ist.“  
„Tun sie das. Und …“ Bevor Mycroft sich erheben konnte, packte Jenkins seine Hand fester, so dass er nicht aufstehen konnte. Er beugte sich zu ihm. So weit, dass er das herbe Rasierwasser riechen konnte.  
„Seien sie nicht so verklemmt, Edmond. Ich weiß, was sie sind. Für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal. Keine Sorge, sie sind bei mir gut aufgehoben. Genieren sie sich nicht. Ich bin erfahren und offen für neue Dinge.“ Endlich ließ er ihn los. Mycroft nickte nur und ging dann mit weichen Knien aus dem Raum, ehe er noch in hysterisches Gesabbel ausbrach oder Mario ihn erkannte. Er hatte sowieso nur eine einzige Antwort, die er hätte nicht geben können: Ich will zurück in die Ruhe meines Büros.  
Während er nach draußen stürmte, sah er die Frau, die er vor dem Essen beobachtet hatte, von vorn. Sie saß mit zwei weiten Damen am Tisch und unterhielt sich vergnügt. Sie hatte leuchtend blaue Augen.  
Na, was für ein Zufall, dachte er sarkastisch. Liefen hier alle Fäden zusammen? Hatte Jenkins eine führende Rolle im Drama? War das irgendein kurioser Versuch Wilde aus dem Zuchthaus zu bekommen? Doch wozu wurde ihm dann ein reizender Bursche namens Dorian Gray geschickt? Das passte nicht so ganz zusammen. Vielleicht war es also doch eine Erpressung und alles lief nicht so ganz glatt.

„Haben sie ihre Contenance wiedergefunden, Edmond?“, konnte ihn Ayden erneut überraschen, denn Mycroft war tief in Gedanken.  
„Ich hatte sie nie verloren. Ich bin nur …“  
„Zurückhaltend. Das verstehe ich. Kommen sie, laufen wir ein Stück. Es wird Frühling, merken sie es? Der Wind riecht verheißungsvoll und süß.“  
Nein, tut er nicht, dachte Mycroft. Die Luft in London stank wie immer. Doch er lief gehorsam und mit hoffentlich heiterem Gesicht neben Jenkins her.  
„Woher kennen sie Oscar?“, fragte der rothaarige Mann dann ganz direkt. Mycroft erzählte ihm nun eine kleine Geschichte, die er sich vorher sehr akribisch zusammengestellt hatte und die keine Fragen offen ließ. Nachdem er geendet hatte, blieb Jenkins stehen und sah ihn offen an.  
„Ich glaube, Oscar hatte mir sogar erzählt, dass er in Mailand einen Landsmann getroffen hatte. Das waren dann wohl sie. Freut mich ehrlich sie kennenzulernen.“ Mycroft zeigte sein Erstaunen nicht, dankte aber insgeheim seiner guten Vorbereitung. Denn noch bevor er Wilde aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte, hatte er alle Informationen über den exzentrischen Autor zusammengetragen.  
„Erst letztes Jahr traf ich Oscar wieder und erwähnte, dass ich überlegte, nach London zu ziehen. Er empfahl mit den Albemarle Club und ihre Bekanntschaft, falls er gerade nicht anwesend sein sollte. Als hätte er es geahnt …“, heuchelte Mycroft Betroffenheit und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Jenkins seinen Arm ergriff.  
„Wenn ich ihm nur mitteilen könnte, dass er nicht allein ist. Ich habe ihm ins Gefängnis geschrieben, doch er hat nie geantwortet.“ Nun ja, Holmes hätte sagen könne, woran das lag, doch er presste nur die Lippen zusammen und nickte erschüttert.  
„Aber man gedenkt ihm. Täglich. Es hat sich sogar eine kleine Gruppe gebildet. Ein Kreis aus Frauen und Männern, die sich dem endlos erscheinenden Kampf für die Rechte und die gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe widmen. Im Untergrund natürlich …“, flüsterte Ayden ihm zu und zog ich auf einen Pfad, der recht einsam und wenig benutzt wirkte.   
„Natürlich …“, raunte Holmes zurück. Obwohl er mit großer Vorliebe Informationen aller Art sammelte, war ihm diese egal. Denn ob nun zwei Männer oder zwei Frauen sich öffentlich lieben durften, spielte für England keine Rolle. Er selbst sah sich nicht involviert, ahnte aber in diesem Moment, dass er nur die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschloss, weil das der einfachste Weg war.  
„Nun ja, vielleicht kommt er eines Tages zu uns zurück. Es wird ihm eine Freude sein zu hören, was allein seine Existenz bewirken kann. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte etwas für ihn tun, Edmond.“  
„Ich bin sicher er ist stark und steht das durch. Zumindest habe ich ihn als einen klugen, wenn nicht sogar durchtriebenen Mann kennengelernt, dem es gelingt mit den richtigen Worten alles zu bekommen.“  
„Ihr Optimismus ist ehrenwert, Edmond. Kommen sie, hier sind wir ungestörter.“  
„Ungestörter?“ Ayden zog ihn hinter eine mächtige Konifere mit breiten, dichten Ästen. Als Holmes kapierte, was der andere Mann nun von ihm erwartete, brach ihm der kalte Schweiß aus.  
„Ich …“, begann er, fand aber kein zweites Wort, als Ayden ziemlich forsch seine große Hände um sein Gesicht legte ihn es näher zu sich zog.  
Verflucht, dachte Mycroft nur panisch. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren und als die fremden Lippen seine trafen, schnappte er unwillkürlich nach Luft. Der Kuss war anders, als der Oscars letzte Nacht. Viel fordernder und ungestümer. Jenkins wusste genau was er wollte. Nur wollte Mycroft das nicht. Entsetzt machte er sich los.  
„Ich … ich bin … ich bin noch nicht so weit!“, stammelte er überfordert. Dass er in jenem Moment knallrot war, fand er mal ausnahmsweise sehr passend. Ayden Jenkins lächelte erheitert, strich ihm über die Wange und meinte dann:  
„Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich könnte sie mögen, Edmond. Lassen sie sich Zeit. Sie wissen ja, wo sie mich finden können. Kommen sie zu mir, wenn sie so weit sind. Nun lassen sie uns unseren Spaziergang fortsetzen, ehe wir noch auffallen.“  
Fast versagten Mycroft die Beine, als sie wieder auf den offiziellen Weg gingen. Ein paar wenige Passanten kamen ihnen entgegen, schenkten ihn aber keine Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Was kann ich sonst für sie tun, Edmond? Sie haben doch etwas auf dem Herzen, wie ich bemerkt habe. Sprechen sie ruhig offen.“ Bei den ersten Worten war Mycrofts Stimme noch dünn, doch sie wurde wieder fester, umso länger er sprach:  
„Ich arbeite beim Ministerium für innere Sicherheit und deswegen werden sie sicher verstehen, wenn ich das nicht weiter erläutern darf. Doch ich bin auf der Suche nach einer gewissen Dame. Sie hat jemandem ein brisantes Schreiben überbracht und man würde sie gern dazu befragen.“  
„Sie sind ein Agent? So, so …“, grinste Jenkins entzückt.  
„Ich bin kein Agent und auch kein Spion. Ich bin nur ein … kleiner Beamter, der alles koordiniert und verwaltet und manchmal Laufarbeit machen muss.“  
„Und ihre Laufarbeit hat sie in den Albemarle Club geführt?“  
„Richtig. Dorthin hat die Spur dieser Dame gedeutet. Sie ist zierlich, sehr hübsch, hat braunes Haar, leuchtend blaue Augen und ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen.“ Erstaunt und mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah Jenkins ihn an.  
„Nun, ich kenne nur eine derartige Dame, die hin und wieder im Club diniert. Wenn ich ihren Namen preisgebe, müssen sie mir versprechen, dass ihr nichts geschieht. Denn die Dame ist ... wie soll ich sagen … unverzichtbar für gewisse Personen und eine Instanz in bestimmten Kreisen. Weiterhin glaube ich nicht, dass man sie so ohne Weiteres festnageln kann. Dafür würde es wohl schon einen Sherlock Holmes bedürfen.“  
„Sherlock Holmes?“ Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war Mycroft wirklich überrascht.  
„Aber ja. Haben sie noch nichts von Sherlock Holmes gehört? Aber natürlich, sie sind ja auch erst seit Kurzem in London. Sherlock Holmes ist brillant und sein Ruf als Consulting Detective wächst von Tag zu Tag. Ein erstaunlicher Mann mit großem Potenzial, wenn sie mich fragen.“  
„Und … was hat dieser Sherlock Holmes mit dieser Frau zu tun?“  
Ayden Jenkins lachte vergnügt.  
„Na ja, sie ist unglaublich clever und er ist hoffentlich cleverer. Und sie hat ihre hübschen Hände in gefährlichen und kriminellen Angelegenheiten. Affären und Machenschaften, die ein Mann wie Holmes versucht zu vereiteln, soweit ich da auf dem Laufenden bin. Und verwechseln sie Sherlock Holmes bloß nicht mit seinem fetten Bruder. Der ist zwar auch reichlich mächtig, sitzt sich seinen kolossalen Hintern aber nur auf irgendeinem geheimen Ministerposten noch breiter und ist doch ein derartiger Langweiler und kaltschnäuziger Hund, dass man ihm besser aus dem Weg geht.“  
„Kennen sie ihn persönlich?“  
„Nein, Gott bewahre. Ich gebe nur Gerüchte weiter. Aber sie wissen bestimmt: An jedem Gerücht ist immer ein Funken Wahrheit.“  
Mycroft war kurz davor sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und dem unverschämten Kerl seine Faust in den Magen zu rammen. Allerdings war ihm so schon übel, dass er nur zittrig ein Geräusch zustande brachte, was nach einem beifälligen Lachen klang, wenn man nicht allzu genau hinhörte.  
„Ich kann ihnen mein absolutes Schweigen zusichern, Mister Jenkins. Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass der Dame kein Haar gekrümmt wird “, brachte Holmes dann mühsam hervor.  
„Das freut mich. Ich mag die gewisse Dame nicht besonders gern, muss ich gestehen. Möchte aber nicht schuld daran sein, wenn man sie einsperrt und foltert. Meiner Meinung nach ist ihr Charme viel zu aufdringlich und außerdem hat sie meine Gefühle verletzt. Nennen sie mich nachtragend, ich werde ihnen nicht widersprechen, Mister Maguire.“  
„Großer Gott, niemand wird sie foltern. Wir sind nur eine bedeutungslose Behörde, Ayden.“ Die grauen Augen weilten ein paar Augenblicke sehr durchdringend in seinem Gesicht. Mycroft wurde es heiß und er musste sich zwingen nicht zu blinzeln.  
„Ich glaube ihnen. Und ich sage ihren Namen, weil ich sicher bin, dass sie sich wehren kann, wenn man ihr nahe tritt. Ihre Name ist Irene Adler.“  
Fantastisch, dachte Mycroft weinerlich. Er war verschwitzt, hatte Hunger und sehnte sich nach Stille.  
„Ich danke ihnen von Herzen.“ Er machte eine leichte Verbeugung und schritt ein wenig zügiger aus, damit er schnell zur Straße kam, um sich eine Kutsche zu nehmen.  
„Über ein Wiedersehen würde ich mich sehr freuen, Edmond.“ Der große Mann hielt ihm seine Hand hin und Mycroft drückte sie leicht.  
„Wir werden uns ganz sicher wiedersehen, Mister Jenkins“, entgegnete Holmes und stieg erleichtert in eine bereitstehende Kutsche. Der Rothaarige sah ihm noch nach und Mycroft kämpfte gegen Zweifel und dagegen den Kopf aus der Kutsche zu schieben und dem Mann zuzuwinken. Er hatte einen Namen und würde sich der Dame widmen, wenn er wieder zu Atem gekommen wäre. Er riss sich seinen Bart ab und stopfte ihn sich in die Tasche. Dann befahl er dem Kutscher ihn in den Diogenes Club zu fahren. Jetzt bräuchte er erst einmal ein genießbares Mittagessen.

Im Club erwartete ihn schon eine überraschende Botschaft von Oscar Wilde. Überraschend deshalb, weil er ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass er sich um die Mittagszeit im Diogenes würde aufhalten. Später sollte sich aber herausstellen, dass Oscar einfach so schlau war an alle möglichen Orte einen Boten mit der gleichlautenden Nachricht zu schicken.

„Ergebnis der exotischen Befragung: Negativ! Erwarte Anweisungen.“


	6. Chapter 6

Ohne ein üppiges Mittagessen würde Mycroft seinen Club definitiv nicht verlassen. Wie ungeduldig auch Wilde in seinem Haus die Stufen hoch und runter laufen würde.  
Nach eineinhalb Stunden war Mycroft satt. Er hatte schon leichte Magenschmerzen, weil er viel zu hastig, viel zu viel und abgelenkt gegessen hatte. Es würde noch schlimmer werden, da war er sich sicher. Gut, dass er beschlossen hatte gleich bei Doctor Stamford vorbeizuschauen. Denn dessen Neffe Mario war ein Schlüssel und Mycroft gedachte den Jungen zu benutzen. In welcher Art und Weise wusste er noch nicht. Das würde er entscheiden, wenn es so weit war. Es klopfte an der Tür.  
„Sie können abräumen, Dickens.“   
Aber es war nicht sein Diener, der eintrat, sondern Oscar Wilde in absurder Frauenverkleidung. Mycroft verbarg seine Überraschung hinter einem Schnaufen, welches er in die Stoffserviette entließ, weil gleich hinter Wilde tatsächlich sein Diener erschien, um das Essen abzuräumen.  
„Sir, ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, tut mir leid. Immerhin hat er den Seiteneingang benutzt“, sagte Dickens und blinzelte drohend in Oscars Richtung, der nur weibisch mit der Hand wedelte und sagte:  
„Er hat mich nicht erkannt. Geben sie es zu, Dickens! Sie haben mich nicht erkannt und haben sich nicht getraut sich einer Dame in den Weg zu werfen!“  
Zum Glück war Dickens eingeweiht und rollte deshalb nur genervt die Augen und begann dann das restliche Essen wegzuräumen.  
„War das Essen im Albemarle nicht so gut, Mister Holmes?“, fragte Oscar mit hoher Stimme spöttisch.  
„Keineswegs. Es war eine Frechheit. Ihr … Freund war auch ziemlich unverschämt und …“  
„Ach so, ich hätte ihnen vielleicht vorher sagen sollen, dass er auf einen gewissen Mycroft Holmes nicht allzu gut zu sprechen ist. Mea Culpa. Ich habe es wohl vergessen. Hat er ihren Namen etwa erwähnt?“ Als Dickens endlich den Raum verlassen hatte, fauchte Mycroft.  
„Wo ist der Junge, verdammt?“  
„Oh, keine Sorge. Er ist gut versorgt. Wir haben bis vor einer Stunde Unzucht getrieben, dann habe ich ihn mit ihrem besten Whiskey und dem Laudanum ruhig gestellt und habe gewartet, bis er eingeschlafen ist. Vorsichtshalber habe ich ihn aber ans Bett gefesselt und das Zimmer abgeschlossen. Alles recht, Sir?“  
„Sind sie verrückt? Er liegt gefesselt und sediert in meinem Haus? Womöglich noch nackt?! Haben sie den Verstand verloren?“  
„Nun übertreiben sie nicht. Ich musste sie sehen, denn ich befürchte, dass sie erst spät in ihr Haus zurückkehren, weil sie erwarten, dass ich sie erneut dem hüllenlosen Charme des Jungen aussetze, nicht wahr?“ Oscar erwartete keine Antwort, setzte sich stattdessen frech in den Besuchersessel und redete wieder völlig normal.  
„Nun mal zu den Informationen. Der Besuch bei Professor Lanza war umsonst. Er hat mir eine Menge Extrakte aufgezählt, die für eine vorübergehende Stimulans oder aber Sedierung in Frage kommen könnten. Die Liste ist in ihrem Haus. Ich hielt es für zu gefährlich sie durch London zu transportieren. Sie wissen, Damen werden eher überfallen als Gentleman. Diese Drogen, gewonnen aus exotischen Pflanzen wie Kakteen oder dem Cocastrauch wirken exzellent aber nicht über 24 Stunden oder gar länger. Es sei denn, sie werden fortwährend aufgefrischt. Nun kann das nur der Junge selbst getan haben, denn wie sie selbst wissen, haben wir in ausnahmslos überwacht und …“  
„Nicht wirklich. Sie lagen letzte Nacht betäubt im Bett und ihr Anhängsel lag nackt in meinem Bett und hat mir angeboten … sie wissen, was ich meine! Waren sie dafür verantwortlich?“ Mycroft versuchte leise zu sprechen, klang aber selbst da bedrohlich und aufgebracht. Er sah Wildes dezentes Grinsen und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.  
„Ich wusste es. Ich habe ihn zurückgebracht, ohne ihn zu … sie sind ein Hurensohn, Wilde!“  
Erschrocken hielt er inne, denn es war nicht seine Art Beleidigungen und Schimpfwörter zu benutzen. Aber Oscar Wilde grinste nur breiter.  
„Ich verstehe, sie fühlen sich sehr persönlich betroffen, was mir sagt, dass ich goldrichtig lag. Ja, ich habe dem jungen Mann gesagt, dass ich mich sehr darüber freuen würde, wenn er sich bei Gelegenheit um den einsamen Hausherren kümmern würde. Das hat Dorian wohl sehr wörtlich genommen. Gehorsamer Bursche. Und auch das spricht gegen Drogenkonsum, denken sie nicht?“  
„Ganz sicher.“, knurrte Holmes. Sein Gesicht prickelte immer noch über die Beschämung derart die verbale Beherrschung verloren zu haben.  
„Professor Lanza erwähnte allerdings auch eine Hypnosetechnik, die sich durchaus selbst erneuern kann wie ein Perpetuum Mobile, wenn man nur gewährleistet, dass der Schlüsselreiz immer wieder aktiviert werden kann. Einen Experten konnte er mir aber nicht nennen. Erwähnte nur, dass er mal einen Artikel dazu in irgendeiner Fachzeitschrift gelesen hatte.“  
„Und da kommt Doctor Standford ins Spiel. Ich wollte ihm sowieso gerade einen Besuch abstatten und sie werden mich begleiten. Unterwegs erzähle ich ihnen von ihrem vermaledeitem Club und ihrem unhöflichen Freund Jenkins.“ 

Die Kutsche ruckelte über die schlechten Straßen Londons. Eine regnerische Dämmerung zog sich über die Stadt. So schön und luftig wie der Tag begonnen hatte, so neblig und feucht würde er enden. Vermutlich würde es nachts wieder regnen.  
„Ich kenne Miss Adler nur vom Hörensagen, aber nicht persönlich. Sie ist wie eine Biene, die von Blume zu Blume schwebt, umso bunter, umso interessanter für sie. Aber sie ist auch sehr schnell gelangweilt. Davon ganz abgesehen habe ich gehört, sie wäre ein Biest in jeder Hinsicht und würde ihre sexuelle Neigung ausleben, wie es ihr gerade zugutekäme. Meiner Meinung nach zeichnet das einen unsteten und machtgierigen Menschen aus, aber ich will ihr nichts unterstellen und letztlich kann ich mich irren. Immerhin habe ich auch von ihnen vernommen, sie wären widerwärtiger als Fußpilz.“  
„Sie haben sich nicht zufällig mit ihrem flegelhaften, rothaarigen Freund abgesprochen?“, ätzte Holmes bissig nach links.  
„Ach Mister Holmes, ihr Ruf war schon vor meiner Verurteilung bekannt. Tun sie nicht immer so überrascht. Sie wissen genau, was man von ihnen sagt. Aber zum ersten Mal fühlen sie sich getroffen. Stellen sie sich nicht die Frage, warum gerade jetzt?“  
„Nein. Ich stelle mir die Frage, wie Mario, der angebliche Neffe des königlichen Leibarztes ins Spiel passt. Ihn kennen sie nicht auch vielleicht? Ich vermute genauer?“  
„Keineswegs. Sie unterstellen mir unablässig Promiskuität und denken meine ganzen Leben hat sich allein darum gedreht männliche Geschlechtsteile …“  
„Großer Gott! Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!“, unterbrach ihn Holmes so scharf, dass sogar Wildes ungezügelte Zunge abrupt und fügsam verstummt.  
„Ist recht, Mister Holmes. Ich warte auf heute Nacht und werde ihn lieber des Nachts Schweinereien ins Ohr flüstern, die die Röte in ihr Gesicht treibt und ihre Männlichkeit anschwellen lässt.“  
„Unterstehen sie sich!“, flüsterte Mycroft belegt und war heilfroh, als die Kutsche vor Stamfords Anwesen hielt. Seltsamerweise kam kein Bediensteter auf sie zugeeilt, um sie hineinzugeleiten.

Sie stiegen aus und standen dann wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vor dem großen Anwesen. Der Nebel wurde dichter und es wurde zunehmend dunkler.  
„Was genau wollten sie von Mario?“ Wilde klang so ernsthaft und so wenig spöttisch, dass Mycroft ihm eine ernstgemeinte Antwort gab.  
„Ich habe ihn in dem Club gesehen und möchte gern wissen, was er da tut. Um ganz offen zu sein, sah er aus wie ein Junge, den man gegen Geld mieten kann.“  
„Eine männliche Prostituierte, meinen sie? Aber wenn er der Neffe von Stamford ist, dann …“  
„Vielleicht ist er das ja nicht.“   
Langsam waren sie bis zum Eingang gegangen, immer in der Hoffnung es würde doch noch Dienstpersonal erscheinen, was ihnen entgegen kam. Doch niemand ließ sich blicken. Die Haustür war geschlossen, doch als nach mehrmaligem Klopfen niemand kam und die Türklinke unter Holmes Hand nachgab, traten Wilde und Holmes schließlich ein.  
„Doctor Stamford?“, rief Mycroft vorsichtig in die Leere des Hauses. Sie lauschten und sahen sich beunruhigt an. Es war totenstill. Offenbar neigte auch hier der Hausherr dazu sein Dienstpersonal ganz überraschend in den Urlaub zu schicken oder gar zu entlassen.  
„Hat er keine Frau?“  
„Sie ist letztes Jahr gestorben. Seine beiden Töchter sind verheiratet und wohnen außerhalb Londons.“, informierte Mycroft seinen Agenten flüsternd. Plötzlich ertönte eine Art Knall und gleich darauf noch einer.  
„Ein Schuss?“, japste Oscar kreidebleich, doch Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein. Kein Schuss.“ Wieder ertönte das laute Knallen und gleich darauf erklang ein sanftes Poltern, wie vom Verschieben eines Möbelstückes. Schon wollte Wilde die Treppe nach oben stürzen, denn der Lärm kam eindeutig aus dem Obergeschoss. Aber Mycroft erwischte ihn noch am Arm.  
„Eine Dame geht ganz sicher nicht voran. Hinten anstellen, Miss Wilde!“ Nicht, dass er Lust darauf hatte als Erster einem Mörder gegenüber zu treten, doch hatte er Oscar nicht aus dem Zuchthaus geholt, um ihn nun auf diese billige Art zu opfern. Sein Special Agent leistete gute Arbeit und darüber hinaus … ach, verdammt! Dachte Mycroft bitter und ging nach oben. Als es wieder knallte, wusste er, dass es kein Schuss war. Nicht nur das. Er wusste sogar, was er hörte, denn sein kleiner Bruder hatte ein Faible für alle Arten von Peitschen.  
Was er gehörte hatte, war eindeutig eine dieser langschwänzigen Bullenpeitschen, mit denen sich sein Bruder Stunden beschäftigen konnte, um den richtigen Schwung zu finden, denn der musste, laut Sherlock, allein aus dem Handgelenk kommen. Deshalb wappnete er sich und öffnete dann die entsprechende Tür, hinter der es erneut zu Poltern begann.

„Grundgütiger“, murmelte er heiser und wäre am liebsten wieder rückwärtsgegangen. Dummerweise stand Wilde direkt hinter ihm. Auch Oscar schnaufte, doch es klang eher erheitert. Das Bild, was sich ihnen bot, trieb Mycroft unweigerlich die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie standen ganz offenbar im Schlafzimmer Doctor Stamfords, denn der besagte medizinische Experte kniete breitbeinig vor seinem Bett. Nackt! Sein Oberkörper lag auf dem Bett auf und seine Handgelenke waren mit Strick links und rechts an den Bettpfosten befestigt. Hinter ihm stand der nackte Mario mit strammer Männlichkeit und war just erneut dabei die Peitsche zu schwingen. Mit einem Nebengedanken stellte Mycroft zufrieden fest, dass Sherlock das viel besser konnte. Mario sah unbeholfen aus, wenn auch seine Gesichtszüge von Eifer und sogar Lust zeugten. Nun wurden Holmes und Wilde erschrocken angestarrt. Dabei konnte Stamford den Kopf kaum weitgenug drehen, um sie mit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund schockiert anzuglotzen. Mario allerdings wurde erst rot wie eine überreife Tomate, dann erschlaffte seine Männlichkeit wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin. Der junge Mann wurde kreidebleich und sackte zusammen. Mycroft, der mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihm war, konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, bevor er bewusstlos auf den Boden fiel. Er legte ihn sanft auf den Boden ab, sprang aber sofort wieder seine zwei Schritte zurück zur Tür, während es Oscar sich nicht nehmen ließ leise und übertrieben feminin zu lachen.  
„Eigentlich war ich nur hier, um mir etwas gegen das Sodbrennen zu holen, Doctor Stamford“, eröffnete Holmes das absurde Gespräch. Seine Stimme war belegt und man konnte deutlich die Verunsicherung hören.  
„Allerdings hatte ich nicht mit einem derartigen Skandal gerechnet. Miss Grace, verlassen sie augenblicklich den Raum. Sie sollten sich einen derartigen Anblick ersparen.“  
„Aber ich bin hart im Nehmen, Mister Holmes“, flötete Wilde verzückt. Mycroft fuhr herum.  
„Sofort!“ Oscar verengte missbilligend die Augen, tat aber schließlich, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Holmes entfesselte Stamford, der sich schließlich mit rotem Kopf in ein Laken wickelte.  
„Ist der junge Mann in Ordnung?“, forderte Mycroft zu wissen und bekam ein Nicken.  
„Er neigt zu Ohnmachtsanfällen. Er kommt wieder zu sich, keine Sorge. Ich habe ihn erst vor einer Stunde gründlich untersucht, um gewissen Umständen vorzubeugen.“  
„Gut. Ich nehme an, er ist nicht ihr Neffe. Wer ist er?“ Der königliche Leibarzt hielt seinen Blick auf seine Hände gesenkt, die das Laken so fest hielten, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor stachen.  
„Ein junger Mann, der mir empfohlen wurde. Mario hat … spezielle Neigungen und …“  
„Wer? Wer hat ihn empfohlen?“  
„Eine Dame … oh Gott, Mister Holmes, ich bin ruiniert …“, klagte Stamford jäh unter Tränen.  
„Können wir das Jammern auf später verschieben. Ich brauche dringend Informationen und wenn sie sich als nützlich erweisen, könnte ich mich überreden lassen, diesen Eklat für mich zu behalten. Natürlich nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass Derartiges nie wieder geschieht.“ Mit wässrigen Augen sah Stamford ihn an und nickte dann ausgesprochen eifrig.  
„Oh Mister Holmes … ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich ihnen danken kann. Ich …“  
„Ich schon. Informationen! Wer hat Mario empfohlen?“, unterbrach er schroff das weinerliche Geschwätz des alten Mannes. Er empfand Mitleid und Abscheu in selben Maß und hoffte mit einem Nebengedanken, dass sich Wilde nicht unten im Salon betrank. Denn alles was er gratis bekommen konnte, konsumierte der Schriftsteller in Unmengen.  
„Eine Dame. Eine gewisse Irene Adler. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, welche gesellschaftliche Stellung sie bekleidet und weiß auch nicht, wer sie wirklich ist, doch ich traf sie eines Tages im Club Albemarle …“ Mycroft danke in diesem Moment Oscars Talent sich selbst und ihn derart zu verkleiden, dass ihn niemand erkannte. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn er heute Doctor Stamford dort über den Weg gelaufen wäre.  
„Wir kamen ins Gespräch und letztlich waren wir allein im Raum. Sie sprach mich schließlich ganz direkt auf meine Neigung an, meinte, sie hätte ein Auge dafür und auch eine hübsche Lösung parat.“  
„Mario. Was wollte sie im Gegenzug?“  
„Nun, im ersten Moment nichts. Sie bat mich nur mit ihr zu Mittag zu essen und sie ein wenig zu unterhalten. Allerdings führte die Unterhaltung jedes Mal unweigerlich zum Königshaus und selbst an ihrer Person schien sie Interesse zu haben. Ich habe mich möglichst vage ausgedrückt, doch ich denke, sie hat mich durchschaut, denn schließlich sagte sie, dass sie mir die Lösung meiner Sehnsüchte des Nachts in mein Haus schicken würde. Ich soll ihn nur vor dem Morgengrauen wieder wegschicken. Es wäre eine kleine Kostprobe. Wenn ich Interesse hätte, dann würde sie hin und wieder den ein oder anderen Gefallen von mir erwarten. Sie versicherte mir, dass es keine finanziellen Gefallen wären und auch sonst nichts, was mich in Verlegenheit bringen würde. Nur ab und zu eine Information hier oder eine Nachricht da. Keine große Sache, betonte sie. Miss Adler ist wirklich eine sehr einnehmende Frau und … darf ich fragen, wer da unten in meinem Salon sitzt? Miss Grace? Wer ist das?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Neugier im Moment angebracht ist, Doctor. Aber um sie zu beruhigen, Miss Grace ist eine Cousine zweiten Grades und gerade zu Besuch in London. Ich waren gerade dabei ihr die Stadt zu zeigen und dachte, ich fahre bei ihnen vorbei. Mein Magen quält mich und sie haben bestimmt ein Mittel für mich. Außerdem wollte ich sie noch fragen, ob sie sich wegen der Hypnose umgehört haben. Es gibt Fachzeitschriften, in denen entsprechende Artikel über die neusten Techniken, Methoden und Forschungen erscheinen. Wissen sie davon?“  
„Aber ja, ich habe im Keller einige Kartons solcher Fachblätter.“  
„Suchen sie alle Artikel über Hypnose heraus. Dann kümmern sie sich um den nackten Jungen, schicken sie ihn aber heute Nacht keinesfalls weg. Notfalls fesseln sie ihn und sperren sie ihn ein. Ich will ihn morgen befragen.“ Mycrofts Blick weilte gedankenverloren auf dem nackten, bewusstlosen Mario zu seinen Füßen. Ihm wurde schlecht, als ihm einfiel, dass in seinem Haus ein ähnlicher Kerl lag. Er musste dringend nach Hause.  
„Ich werde alles tun, was sie verlangen, Mister Holmes. Nur sichern sie mir ihr unbedingtes Schweigen zu, ich flehe sie an.“  
„Ich werde schweigen.“ Vorerst, dachte er pragmatisch. Schließlich war es immer gut Geheimnisse zu kennen. Nichts war praktischer für eine Erpressung. Letztlich war das auch einer der Gründe, warum er sich selbst keinen fleischlichen Gelüsten aber auch keiner emotionalen Bindung hingab. Würden ihm Personen und Zustände wichtig werden, konnte man das gegen ihn verwenden. In seiner Position mehr als ärgerlich.  
Mycroft stand schon an der Tür, drehte sich aber noch einmal herum. Einmal wollte er sich dieses bizarre Bild einprägen, zum Anderen hatte er noch eine wichtige Frage:  
„Wo ist ihr Personal?“   
Stamford wurde wieder knallrot und stammelte schließlich.  
„Ich habe allen heute Abend freigegeben. Seit ich Mario kenne, tue ich das regelmäßig alle paar Wochen.“  
„Erlauben sie mir zu sagen, dass das mehr als auffällig ist, Doctor. Ich komme morgen Abend vorbei und will alle Artikel über Hypnose und einen angezogenen, wachen und redseligen Mario vorfinden, verstanden?!“  
„Unbedingt, Mister Holmes. Vielen Dank! Ich schulde ihnen …“

Er hört es nicht mehr, denn er war schon auf dem Weg nach unten. Oscar fläzte in einem der Ohrensessel und trank den Gin pur aus der Flasche.  
„Kommen sie Miss, wir müssen nach Hause. Ich mache mir Sorgen, wie es unserem Gast geht.“  
„Ach, dem wird es gutgehen, da bin ich sicher“, lallte der Schriftsteller mit hoher Stimme und schon eindeutig ein wenig angetrunken. Schweigend liefen sie die Auffahrt nach unten. Inzwischen war es schon dunkel und bis zur Hauptstraße, an der sie eine Kutsche bekommen würde, waren es etwa fünfhundert Meter. Plötzlich lachte Oscar laut los und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören.  
„Und ich dachte schon, dass ich … aus der Rolle falle. Aber da sehen sie, Mister Holmes, jeder hat so seine ganz eigenen Bedürfnisse …“ Er lachte wieder.  
„Die man nicht unter allen Umständen befriedigen muss. Manchmal wäre es wirklich besser, man würde die Erfüllung seiner Wünsche unterbinden. Eigentlich habe ich Doctor Stamford bisher geschätzt, doch nun weiß ich nicht mehr, ob ich in seiner Gegenwart erröten oder lachen soll. Und gegen meine Magenschmerzen habe ich auch nichts bekommen, verflucht!“, maulte Holmes schlechtgelaunt, während Wilde immer noch vor sich hin kicherte.  
„Alle Spuren führen also zu Miss Adler“, sagte der Schriftsteller jäh völlig ernst und absolut nicht mehr angetrunken.  
„Richtig. Das heißt, dass ich mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen muss. Ich werde herausfinden, wo sie wohnt und …“  
„Warum treffen sie die Dame nicht einfach morgen zur Mittagszeit im Albemarle, Mycroft? Ich weiß, dass sie nicht noch einmal dorthin gehen wollen, doch wäre es, mit Verlaub gesagt der einfachste Weg.“  
„Der einfachste Weg? Ihr arroganter Freund denkt, ich habe Interesse an seiner Person und wäre nur zu schüchtern es einzugestehen. Er hat mich geküsst, Teufel noch mal!“ Bisher hatte er diese Tatsache verschwiegen und wollte sie eigentlich auch nicht preisgeben, aber allein der Gedanke er müsste sich erneut seiner Annährung erwehren, brachte ihn auf.  
„Oh, das sagten sie nicht. Ayden … hat sie geküsst? Nun, das ist wirklich seltsam, denn er ist kein großer Freund spontaner Aktionen. Sie müssen ihn schon außerordentlich beeindruckt haben, wenn er die Initiative ergreift.“  
„Hören sie auf mit diesem … Gerede! Ich werde keinesfalls noch einmal in dieses Etablissement gehen, seien sie versichert, Miss Wilde!“  
„Nehmen sie doch nicht immer alles so persönlich. Sie müssen die Sache als solches sehen. Unsere Sache, Mister Holmes! Sagten sie das nicht erst kürzlich zu mir? Jemand will unsere geheime Arbeit sabotieren und wir müssen wissen wer das ist und warum es geschieht. Überwinden sie ihre inneren Ängste und stellen sie sich ihnen.“

Mycroft war stehen geblieben. Sie waren an einem Ende einer kleineren Nebenstraße. Keine Menschenseele war bei diesem miesen Wetter unterwegs. In etwa fünfzig Metern würden sie auf eine breitere Straße kommen und da eine Kutsche ergattern können. Inzwischen nieselte es und es war so kalt geworden, dass ein paar Tröpfchen sogar die Struktur von Schneeflocken aufwiesen. Nun ja, es war erst Anfang März und man musste mit solchen Wetterkapriolen rechnen.  
„Sie wissen doch, Oscar, dass es möglich ist, dass sich tief verborgene Ängste in grauenhafte Phänomenen manifestieren können, die den Verstand schwächen und unter Umständen auch brechen können?“  
„Sie meinen Geistererscheinungen und Dämonenpräsenz? Also wirklich, Mycroft. Ich hatte von ihnen tatsächlich ein wenig mehr Rationalität erwartet. Wollen sie mir damit andeuten, sie haben Angst vor ihrem eigenen Wesen und befürchten, dass sich ihr Verlangen in ein Monster verwandelt, was sie zu überwältigen droht? Ich bitte sie. Ich kenne keinen standhafteren und mächtigeren Mann als sie. Niemand wird besser mit einer klugen und verschlagenen Frau wie dieser Irene Adler umgehen können als sie.“ Holmes Gedanken streiften Sherlock. Ja, sein kleiner Bruder wäre unter anderen Umständen dazu in der Lage einer gerissenen Frau die Stirn zu bieten, denn Sherlock nahm wenig Rücksicht auf geschlechtsspezifische Benimmregeln. Aber ihn dürfte er unter keinen Umständen involvieren, denn damit würde er nur Öl ins Feuer kippen und seinen Bruder in seinen detektivischen Hirngespinsten unterstützen.  
„Und wenn sie in Frauenkleidern in den Albemarle …“  
„Auf keinen Fall, Mycroft. Denn ich war dort schon in dieser Verkleidung. Dort kennen mich so viele Menschen so gut, dass ich zu einer sehr hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit erkannt werden würde.“  
„Verstehe“, murrte Mycroft verstimmt, denn er hatte begriffen. Es führte kein Weg an einem zweiten Besuch in diesem widerwärtigen Club vorbei.  
„Als Belohnung werde ich ihnen am Abend meinen berühmten Eintopf machen. Sie müssen mir nur von unterwegs allerlei Gemüse und Fleischknochen schicken lassen.“  
„Hören sie mal, Mister Wilde …“ Empört packte Holmes seinen Begleiter hart am Arm und zwang ihn zum Stehenbleiben. Neugierig sah Oscar ihn an. Über die rüde Behandlung Holmes hatte er sich noch nie beschwert, schließlich hatte dieser blasierte, rundliche Mann sein Leben gerettet.  
„Ich bin nicht ihre Haushälterin und … Überraschung, ich habe eigentlich eine sehr wichtige Position in der Regierung, die mich dazu anhält Arbeit zu erledigen, die England auch weiterhin Macht und Reichtum zusichert. Glauben sie, mein Leben besteht daraus mich durch das miese Menü von unterirdisch schlechten Clubs zu essen und mich mit Frauen zu unterhalten, deren unartiger Ruf ihnen schon Äonen vorauseilt und auf dem Heimweg besorge ich für meinen dreisten Gast und dessen unzurechnungsfähigen Anhängsel Geschenke? Weil ich nichts anderes zu tun habe?“  
„Meine Güte, Holmes, sie sind ja richtig in Fahrt. Aber ich begreife, sie erwarten einen Dank.“ Völlig unerwartet zog Oscar ihn an den Hüften heran und küsste seine Lippen. Nicht zu fest aber trotzdem nachdrücklich genug, dass Holmes sich nicht gleich panisch losmachte. Weich und nachgiebig liebkosten die Lippen seine, bis sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte Mycroft seine Augen geschlossen, sah Oscar nur fassungslos an und schaffte es endlich einen Schritt nach hinten zu treten. Er hatte eine Millionen Erwiderungen im Kopf, Sätze wie: Tun sie das nie wieder! Hören sie nicht auf! Haben sie den Verstand verloren, sie Hurensohn! Lassen sie mehr daraus werden, Oscar!  
Er sagte nichts davon, sondern liefe einfach mit schnellen Schritten los. An der Hauptstraße war immer noch ein reger Verkehr und schnell fand sich eine Kutsche. Widerwillig half er der „Dame“ hinein. Die Fahrt verlief schweigend, bis auf eine Unterbrechung. Kaum saßen sie, flüsterte Oscar:   
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie kalt und auf offener Straße erwischt haben. Und mit offener Straße meine ich nicht die Pembroke Mews, auf der wir gerade unterwegs waren, sondern ihre emotionale Freimütigkeit, die eine seltene Gelegenheit geboten hat. Es war nicht meine Absicht …“  
„Schweigen sie!“, fuhr Mycroft ihn an, denn er versucht sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und jede Störung würde das Ergebnis nur unnötig hinauszögern.


	7. Chapter 7

Mit einem unguten Gefühl betrat Mycroft sein Haus. Es war still; zu ruhig. Oscar entledigte sich seiner Perücke und seiner Frauenkleidung und stand schließlich nur noch in Seidenstrümpfen, Unterhose und Hemd vor ihm.  
„Können sie damit nicht warten, bis sie in ihrem Zimmer sind?“  
„Weiß ich denn, was mich da erwartet, Mycroft?“ Alarmiert steuerte der nun das Gästezimmer an und dachte dabei, dass er wohl nie wieder unbedarft in seinem Kaminzimmer sitzen und in das Feuer starren könnte. Er würde wohl immerzu erwarten, dass plötzlich ein halbnackter Mann durchs Haus stromerte wie eine rollige Katze.

Das Positive war, Dorian lag noch auf dem Bett. Er war nackt, hatte aber die Zudecke irgendwie herunter gestrampelt. Seine Arme waren ähnlich am Bett befestigt, wie die Doctor Stamfords. Zusätzlich hatte Oscar ihm aber ein Tuch als Knebel um den Mund gebunden, das er nun eilig löste. Dorian war bei Bewusstsein und sah sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Allerdings konnte Mycroft nicht feststellen, ob der junge Mann wütend oder ängstlich war. Aber in seiner Erregung und seiner Nacktheit war er so anziehend, dass ihm ein heißkalter Schauer über den kompletten Körper lief. Unweigerlich dachte er an Oscars Kuss auf offener Straße und seine Männlichkeit erwachte zum Leben.  
„Oh Gott, Dorian, mein Schöner. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dir das angetan zu haben, doch nun sind wir beide da. Wie geht es dir?“, wisperte Wilde, während er den Jungen entfesselte. Dorian setzte sich hin und trank gehorsam aus dem Wasserglas, was er von Oscar gereicht bekam.  
„Ich konnte ihre Rückkehr kaum erwarten, Mister Wilde“, krächzte Dorian schließlich und himmelte seinen Erfinder an. Mycroft schob die Brauen zusammen. Hypnose hin oder her, der Junge hatte nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. So ein Verhalten konnte nicht die allerbeste Hypnose, basierend auf der neuesten Methode hervorrufen. Und man konnte auch gewiss keine Droge, selbst wenn sie sich Dorian selbst verabreichte, als Erklärung heranziehen. Im Grunde gab es nur noch zwei Erklärungen.  
Entweder war der Junge derart einfältig, dass man ihm einreden konnte, er wäre ein Anderer und Oscar Wilde wäre sein Herr. In dem Fall müsste er sich darum kümmern, ob jemand in dementsprechenden Einrichtungen vermisst würde.   
Die andere Erklärung war, dass der Bursche, der sich als Dorian Gray ausgab ein wirklich talentierter und kaltschnäuziger Schauspieler war, der angeheuert wurde, um dieses Theater zu spielen. Was hieße, dass er auch in jene Richtung Erkundigungen einziehen musste.   
Hinter allem stand der Name Irene Adler und der Albemarle Club. Oscar riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Würden sie dem armen Jungen ein heißes Bad einlassen, Mycroft? Er ist eiskalt und ich befürchte, er erkältet sich, wenn er nicht ganz schnell warm wird.“  
„Wie bitte? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das geht. Aber ich könnte einen Tee machen?“  
„Was? Sie wissen nicht, wie man … „  
„Wissen sie es denn, Oscar?“ Wilde kniffe entrüstet die Augen zusammen und Mycroft musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Ohne ihr Personal waren sie wohl beide in gewissen Dingen mehr als hilflos.  
„Gut, dann machen sie denn Tee und bringen sie Gebäck mit hoch, denn ich vermute, etwas kochen können sie auch nicht?“  
„Selbstverständlich nicht.“

 

Als das Teewasser kochte, goss sich Mycroft ein großes Glas bis zum Rand mit Gin voll. Immerhin hatten seine Magenschmerzen nachgelassen. An der Tür klopfte es und eilig schob Mycroft sein halbvolles Glas hinter eine Blumenvase. Es war ein Bote, der ihm eine Nachricht in die Hand drückte. Sie war von seinem besten Mann, der ihm Miss Adlers Adresse in Belgravia mitteilte und darunter anfügte, dass besagte Dame wohl auch des Öfteren im berüchtigten Albemarle Club gesichtet wurde.  
Na so was, dachte Mycroft zynisch, kippte sich den Rest seines Gins hinter und goss den Tee auf. In der Speisekammer fand er Gebäck und staunte, welch Vorrat an Nahrungsmitteln aller Art sich darin befand. Veranlasste er solche Käufe oder taten es seine Bediensteten von sich aus, um ihn satt zu bekommen? Ein wenig angewidert von sich selbst, beschloss er ab morgen weniger, achtsamer und gesünder zu essen. Schluss mit dem süßen Dessert. Inzwischen hatte er sich sogar seiner Weste entledigt und balancierte so nun ein wenig geschickter das Tablett mit dem Tee und dem Gebäck nach oben.  
„So, ich spiele dann mal den Diener und …“ Mit diesem Satz öffnete er die Tür und blieb wie gelähmt stehen. Oscar lief gerade nackt an ihm vorbei.  
„Kommen sie, Mycroft! Ziehen sie sich aus. Wir müssen den Jungen wärmen. Da niemand den Kamin angemacht hat, ist es eiskalt im Raum. Sehen sie hinaus! Es schneit sogar. Ich hätte es wirklich nicht dramatischer schreiben können.“  
„Aber … der Tee …“, brachte Mycroft brüchig heraus und schaffte es gerade noch so das Tablett abzustellen, ehe es ihm aus der Hand gleiten konnte.  
„Sie werden sich doch jetzt nicht etwa genieren. Es geht um Leben und Tod. Ausziehen, Mister Holmes!“, forderte Wilde ungeduldig und meinte das überaus ernst. Dorian lag in der Mitte des Bettes unter der Zudeck, doch selbst von der Tür aus sah Mycroft, dass der Bursche erbärmlich zitterte und sehr bleich war.   
„Aber ich …“  
„Heben sie sich ihre Zurückhaltung für ein anderes Mal auf, Mycroft. Wenn sie sich nicht unverzüglich zu uns legen, haben wir vielleicht ab morgen ein ernstes Problem und vergessen sie nicht, der Junge kann nichts dafür. Er wurde manipuliert und benutzt und wir können uns nicht einfach aus der Verantwortung ziehen. Sie haben uns in ihr Haus gebracht, jetzt geben sie bitte den perfekten Gastgeber.“ Wie in Trance begann sich Mycroft tatsächlich ausziehen. Glücklicherweise war es bis auf die Kerze auf dem Nachtisch recht dunkel im Raum. Während er sich benommen entkleidete, dachte er darüber nach, ob der Junge nicht doch auch Schuld an seiner Lage hatte.   
„Oscar, ich …“  
„Schhhhht, nicht jetzt bitte!“, flüsterte Mister Wilde und drückt sich eng an die linke Seite seines Schützlings, während sein Blick unmissverständlich auf die andere Seite zeigte.   
Ich muss nicht bei Sinnen sein, dachte Mycroft und war überrascht wie unerwartet leicht es ihm fiel sich bis auf die Unterwäsche auszuziehen. Ganz nackt brachte er beim besten Wille nicht über sich. Schnell schlüpfte er dann unter die Decke. Dorian Gray war in der Tat eiskalt. Gänsehaut erfasste ihn so jäh, dass er nach Luft schnappte.  
„Sie müssen sich eng an ihn drücken, damit wir ihn mit unseren Körpern wieder aufwärmen.“  
„Grundgütiger, wir sind doch nicht in der Arktis und der junge Mann blickt nicht dem Kältetod entgegen, Mister Wilde!“  
„Hm, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Im Raum sind es sicher nur Null Grad.“  
„Um den Gefrierpunkt herum stirbt kein Mensch, Oscar!“  
„Das sagen sie! Wollen sie jetzt noch nach Ausreden suchen, wo sie schon neben ihm liegen. Schlechter Zeitpunkt, Holmes!“  
„Müssen sie mir ununterbrochen widersprechen und meine Worte ständig auf Fehl und Tadel untersuchen? Ich könnte das Gefühl bekommen, ich spreche mit meinem Bruder.“  
„Da haben sie nicht ganz unrecht. Wie ich Sherlock kennengelernt habe, hat er sicher große Freude daran die Überlegenheit seines Bruders wieder und wieder in Frage zu stellen. Meine Absicht ist das nicht, Mycroft, denn ich bin ihnen mehr als einen Dank schuldig. Aber erlauben sie mir bitte meine Ehrlichkeit, mit der ich charakterliche Mängel schnellstmöglich aufdecken und äußern kann. Ich weiß sie sind ein kluger Mann und wissen jede Art von Informationen zu schätzen, selbst die über das eigene Wesen. Sehen sie es bitte als einen Vorteil, dass ich ihnen hin und wieder einen Spiegel vorhalte.“  
„An dieser Stelle wäre es klug zu schweigen, Mister Wilde!“, flüsterte Mycroft, denn er konnte sich dem zarten Beben des jungen Burschen kaum entziehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Dorian die Augen geschlossen hatte aber lächelte. 

In der anschließenden Stille machte Mycroft seinen Plan für morgen. Eine gute Möglichkeit seinen Hunger auszublenden, der sich unweigerlich in seine Gedanken schlich.  
Als erstes würde er morgen früh ein paar Schreiben aufsetzen, um herauszufinden, ob es irgendwie entflohene Geisteskranke gab, bzw. ob gerade Schausteller in der Nähe waren, von denen er nichts wusste. Auch an die Theater und andere künstlerische Anlaufstellen würde er schreiben, um zu erfahren ob vielleicht jemand seit zwei Tagen vermisst wurde. Auch seinem Sekretär würde er erneut schreiben müssen, dass er an diesem Tag dem Büro fernbleiben würde. Anschließend würde er sich von Oscar herrichten lassen und ein weiteres Mal diesen abscheulichen Club aufsuchen. Diesmal gab es eine Gefahr weniger. Mario war hoffentlich sicher verwahrt bei Doctor Stamford und er wollte sich besser nicht vorstellen, wie die beiden den Tag verbrachten.  
Er würde sich Irene Adler schnappen und auf seine kühnste Art befragen und in die Enge treiben. Dabei war es nur wichtig diesem rothaarigen Kerl aus dem Weg zu gehen, der glaubte ihn die Welt der Homosexualität einführen zu können. Großer Gott, welchen Eindruck hatte er nur bei Ayden Jenkins hinterlassen, wenn der annahm mit einem aufgedrängten Kuss wäre das Eis schon gebrochen. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen kam aus Wildes Richtung und auch Mycroft stellte fest, dass es tatsächlich langsam wärmer wurde. Dorian hatte aufgehört zu zittern, doch keiner der drei Männer schlief. Es war ja auch erst Abendbrotzeit, dachte Mycroft grimmig, musste jedoch feststellen, dass er keineswegs so versessen darauf war sich nun auf kalten Braten und gekochtes Ei zu stürzen. Ganz im Gegenteil …  
Der Plan für den nächsten Tag, rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung.  
Er würde aus Miss Adler alles herausbekommen, was er wollte, danach würde er sie mitnehmen und in eine vorläufige Verwahrung bringen lassen, bis auch die letzte Frage geklärt wurde. Am Abend würde er noch einmal Stamford aufsuchen und dann wusste er hoffentlich, wohin man diesen armen Jungen zurückbringen musste. Falls nicht, würde er in Dublin für Wilde und Gray ein Hotelzimmer mieten und die beiden unter ständige Bewachung stellen, bis er wusste, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Noch eine Nacht in seinem Haus war einfach nicht machbar. Weder gab es Essen, noch Feuer. Dafür eine Menge nackte Haut und Provokation. Welch schreckliche Unbequemlichkeit.

Als seine Gedanken abgeschlossen waren, merkte Mycroft entsetzt, wie sich seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse wieder unkontrolliert nach vorn drängten. Schnell setzte er sich auf.  
„So, jetzt, wo wir uns alle aufgewärmt haben, wie wäre es mit einem Imbiss?“  
Oscar war tatsächlich eingenickt und schreckte hoch, während Gray ihn nur aufmerksam und mild lächelnd beobachtete.  
„Sie sind so ein Feigling, Holmes. Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre ich im Zuchthaus geblieben. Stattdessen muss ich mich nun von einem Waschlappen herumkommandieren lassen. Es ist eine Schande!“  
Mycroft stand er Mund offen, denn er hatte alles Mögliche erwartet. Nicht aber, dass ihn Wilde nun beschimpfte.  
„Ihr Zeitpunkt ist wirklich mies gewählt aber ich deute das als den unweigerlichen Verlust ihrer Geduld. Und wissen sie, Oscar, ich komme nicht umhin zu denken, dass sie von mir ein Verhalten erwarten, dass ich niemals impliziert habe. Vielleicht wäre es angebracht sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben, dass sie sich in meiner vorschnellen Beurteilung gründlich geirrt haben, denn ich scheine doch nur wie Fußpilz zu sein. Darüber hinaus habe ich nur im Sinn sie als einen besonderen Mitarbeiter auszunutzen und denke nicht im Traum daran ihren Avancen nachzugeben, nur damit sie sich im Stillen über mich lustig machen können. Um mir in der Argumentation das Wasser reichen zu können, empfehle ich ihnen noch ein paar Jahre am Leben zu bleiben und sich in dieser Kunst zu üben. Nehmen sie vielleicht Unterricht bei meinem wehrte Bruder aber belästigen sie ihn nicht mit ihren obszönen Gelüsten. Er ist eindeutig unbeherrschter und mit der Gewalt viel schneller zur Hand als ich.  
Gute Nacht!“  
„War das jetzt ein Eingeständnis?“, rief ihm Oscar frech und ehrlich aufgebracht hinterher.  
„Eingeständnis wofür? Meine Schwäche für das männliche Geschlecht? Ich sagte, fragen sie mich einfach und ich werde ihnen eine aufrichtige Antwort gegeben. Sie haben es bisher nicht getan.“  
„Ich meinte eher die Schwäche für meine Person.“ Mycroft blinzelte verwirrt und suchte verzweifelt nach einer derartig schlagfertigen Antwort, die garantiert keine weiteren Anmerkungen oder Fragen nach sich ziehen würde. Er fand keine, schnaufte nur empört und verließ diesen Raum schweigend.

Die ungewohnt körperliche Anstrengung des Tages forderte nun rasant ihren Tribut. Mycroft schlief rasch ein, obwohl es gerade erst Zeit für ein üppiges Abendessen gewesen wäre. Allzu lange war ihm die vornächtliche Ruhe allerdings nicht vergönnt.  
Mit schnell klopfendem Herz fuhr er aus einem Traum hoch. Irgendwas hatte unten in der Küche gescheppert.  
„Verfluchter Kerl! Was stellt er nun wieder an!“, knurrte er und wickelte sich in seinen Morgenmantel.

„Was soll das werden, Wilde?“, fragte er ungestüm, als er die Küche betrat. Sein Gast stand im Nachthemd am Herd und rührt in einem Topf.  
„Nun, ich dachte, es wäre Zeit für das Abendessen. In ihrer Vorratskammer habe ich ein paar Dinge für gut befunden und werde daraus jetzt eine Puddingsuppe mit Zwieback zaubern, so wie sie meine Frau immer unseren Kindern macht, wenn sie kränkeln. Bevor sie fragen, sehen sie in den Salon und …“  
„Aber …“  
„Nein, Mycroft! Erst sehen sie in den Salon und dann dürfen sie sich künstlich aufregen. Abgemacht?“   
Welche eine Unverschämtheit! Er musste sich im eigenen Haus den Mund verbieten lassen. Trotzig lief er in den Salon. Dort saß der hübsche und immer noch nackte Dorian Gray in einem Sessel direkt vor einem lodernden Kamin.  
„Hast … du etwa das Feuer angezündet?“, fragte Mycroft ehrlich verwundert. Dorian lächelte und nickte.  
„Das war nicht schwer. Wenn ich Mister Wilde damit erfreuen kann.“ Ein wenig sprach- und ratlos stand Mycroft da, versuchte seine Augen nicht allzu gierig über die Nacktheit huschen zu lassen und entdeckte dann seine Rettung. Mit zittrigen Beinen ging er zu seiner Bar und schenkte zwei Gläser mit Whiskey voll.  
„Dann hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient.“ Er gab ein Glas Dorian, der es ihm dankend abnahm.  
„Und nun ganz unter uns, mein Junge. Was willst du? Was willst du von Mister Wilde? Oder geht es dir darum mich dranzukriegen? Wenn ja, dann bist du auf dem besten Weg dahin. Doch ich warne dich, es wird nicht ohne Folgen bleiben, wenn du – oder wer auch immer dahinter steckt – den mächtigsten Mann im Land herausforderst. Ist dir das klar? Ich biete dir noch eine Chance relativ unbeschadet aus allem herauszukommen, wenn du mir die Wahrheit sagst. Dorian?“  
Leider sah ihn der Junge weder beeindruckt noch verstehend an. Der hübsche Mund stand ein wenig offen, in den hellbraunen Augen flackerte der Widerschein des Kaminfeuers und die rosa Brustwarzen waren hart.  
„Ich weiß leider nicht, was sie versuchen zu erfahren, Mister.“ Immerhin war er höflich. Verlogen aber gut erzogen.  
„Ich drohe dir, verstehst du das?“ Dorian schüttelte den Kopf und seine Miene wurde immer hilfloser.  
„Ich biete dir an, dass du mir sagst, wie du in Oscars Wilde Wohnung kamst und was du beabsichtigst. Ich möchte wissen, wer dich benutzt oder gar bezahlt und welcher Zweck hinter allem steht. Kannst du mir folgen?“ Der junge Mann blickte immer elender drein und schüttelte abermals leicht den Kopf.  
„Ich biete dir das Doppelte, Mister „Gray“.“  
„Das Doppelte? Wovon denn?“  
Großer Gott, dachte Holmes entnervt und füllte ein weiteres Glas.  
„Sag mir deinen echten Namen, sofort!“, herrschte Mycroft ihn unerwartet an. Unerwartet waren auch die Tränen, die dem Burschen sofort in die Augen schossen und anschließend über die glatten Wangen liefen.  
„Dorian. Mein Name ist Dorian Gray. Ich habe keine anderen Namen, fragen sie meinen Vater Oscar Wilde. Ich verstehe nicht, was sie von mir wollen. Ich bin doch nur da, weil Mister Wilde mich erfunden hat“, schluchzte er. Mycroft bedauerte sein harsches Nachfragen schon längst, doch es war ein letzter Versuch die Wahrheit noch heute zu erfahren. Entweder war dieser junge Kerl wirklich knallhart oder wirklich geistesgestört. Wie auch immer, er tat ihm leid. Als das Schluchzen nicht aufhörte, nahm im Mycroft das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es besser auf den Kaminsims.  
„Beruhige dich!“, forderte er schroff und fürchtete, dass Wilde gleich in den Salon kam und fuchsteufelswild wurde, dass Holmes es gewagt hatte so unnachgiebig in seinen Schützling zu dringen. Als Dorian nicht aufhörte zu weinen, sah sich Mycroft gezwungen sich vor den Sessel zu knien und ihn in seine Arme zu nehmen, um ihn zu trösten wie damals seinen kleinen Bruder, der mal wieder vom Pferd gefallen war oder eine seiner Gerten verloren oder zerstört hatte.  
„Tut mir leid …“, murmelte er immer wieder an den weichen Hals des Kerls und tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter, bis das Weinen schwächer wurde. Dabei nahm er geistig soweit Abstand von der Nacktheit in seinen Armen und zwischen seinen Beinen, wie es ihm möglich war. Leider registrierte sein eigener Körper die reizende Versuchung sehr wohl und reagierte dementsprechend. Sobald es vertretbar war, machte er sich los.  
„Ich werde mal nach dem Abendessen sehen.“, Dorian nickt mit nassen Wangen und sah ihm interessiert nach, als er mit geschwollener Männlichkeit den Salon verließ. Welch eine grandiose und kaum zu überbietende Schande, gestand er sich ein. Aber der Abend war ja noch jung, dachte sich offenbar auch Mister Wilde, der ihn mit folgendem, unverblümtem Satz empfing:  
„Und, Mister Holmes, fühlen sie sich nun dem männlichen Geschlecht zugeneigt?“   
Da hatte er es! Verdammter Hurensohn.  
„Wenn ich gezwungen werden eine Entscheidung zu treffen, dann ja. Aber ich bevorzugen mich niemals entscheiden zu müssen, da in meinem Leben andere Prioritäten vorherrschen, die nichts mit einer derartigen Bedürfniserfüllung zu tun haben. Ganz im Gegenteil, mir nur meinen wertvollen Verstand vernebeln würden. Können sie das verstehen, Oscar?“ Holmes setzte sich an den Küchentisch und beobachtete den Mann am Herd, der ihn eingehend musterte dabei aber nicht erkennen ließ, ob ihn die recht ausweichende Antwort zufriedenstellte oder zu mehr reizen würde. Allein seine Augenbrauen waren neugierig nach oben gezogen.  
„Ich kann es nachvollziehen. Aber nicht verstehen, denn ich persönlich unterscheide gern zwischen körperlichen Gelüsten und inniger Zuneigung. Denn selbst meiner Frau bin ich auf letztere Weise zugetan. Doch beides zusammen kann eine sehr brisante Mischung sein, die sowohl anregt, als auch lähmen kann, wie eine Droge. Vielleicht bin ich ihnen da ein paar Gedankenschritte voraus, doch geben sie zu, dass das einer der Gründe war mich aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Sie erwarten von mir eine extraordinäre Investigation und ich bin ich der Lage ihre Ansprüche zu erfüllen. Zumindest so lange, bis ihr Bruder bereit dafür ist.“  
„Unsinn!“, mokierte Holmes, doch es klang nicht recht überzeugend.  
„Wissen sie, Mycroft, das macht mir nichts. Ohne ihr Eingreifen wäre ich unter Umständen schon tot. Insofern ist alles, was ich nun erlebe besser als das, was ich hätte erwarten dürfen.“  
„Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Oscar. Ich habe sie aus einem bestimmten Grund gewählt und kann sie nicht mit meinem Bruder ersetzen, der auch ganz sicher niemals auf diese Weise für mich arbeiten würde. Was natürlich schade ist, doch allein den Tatsachen seines extrem eigenständigen Denkens entspricht. Sie sind ein wertvoller Geist. Nicht nur für meine besonderen Anliegen, sondern auch für die Zeit in der wir leben. Sie haben den Mut sich zu äußern und scheuen keine Konsequenzen, doch ist es ratsam im Moment die Füße still zu halten. Sie wollen im Grunde von mir wissen, ob ich sie, abgesehen von ihrer Arbeit, die sie für mich erledigen, mag. Das tue ich. Ich schätze ihre geistige Frische, ihre Unverfrorenheit und ihren furchtlosen Umgang mit … gewissen Umständen. Nur ungern würde ich sie wieder zurückbringen oder gar verlieren wollen. Aber ihnen sollte klar sein, dass ich eine Stellung habe, in der ich einfach nicht aus dem Rahmen fallen kann.“  
„Das verstehe ich vollkommen, Mister Holmes. Doch erinnern sie sich eine Minute daran, wo sie sich befinden. In ihrem eigenen Haus.“  
„Richtig. Doch in meinem Salon sitzt ein junger Mann, den ich weder kenne, noch einordnen kann. Entschuldigen sie also bitte meine vorsichtige Zurückhaltung.“  
„Das tue ich, Mycroft!“ Mehr sagte Oscar nicht, doch unwillkürlich setzte Mycroft die Gedanken fort. Denn Wildes Blick sagte, dass er ja ihm vertrauen könnte und deshalb nichts dagegen haben dürfte, wenn er in der kommende Nacht unter seine Decke kröche, um sich gegenseitig zu wärmen.  
„Sie erröten gerade, Mycroft!“, erinnerte ihn Oscar breit grinsend.  
„Ist das Essen endlich fertig? Ich verhungere!“  
Es war wirklich nicht zu vermeiden, dass Wilde nun vergnügt lachte.  
„Sicher. In fünf Minuten. Holen sie schon mal unseren wunderhübschen Jüngling zu Tisch, Mycroft!“


	8. Chapter 8

Das überraschend wohlschmeckende Abendessen wurde in vollendeter Harmonie eingenommen. Obwohl es eher ein Kinderessen war und Sherlock ganz sicher ausgesprochen gut gefallen hätte, schmeckt es auch Mycroft vorzüglich.   
Die drei Männer saßen am Tisch, dippten den Zwieback in die dicke Puddingsuppe und aßen mit roten Wangen den kompletten Topf fast leer.  
„Nun …“, sagte Mycroft nachdem er sogar einen zweiten Teller gegessen hatte „ich denke, wir können uns jetzt alle mit gutem Gewissen zu Bett begeben. Ehe es Missverständnisse gibt, ich werde allein in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen!“ Er warf Wilde einen scharfen Blick zu, der ihn gar nicht beachtete, sondern Dorian völlig unnötig den Mund mit der Stoffserviette abtupfte.  
Schon war Mycroft aufgestanden als Oscar ihm nachrief:  
„Und wer macht den Abwasch?“  
„Ganz sicher nicht ich. Fragen sie doch ihren Wunderknaben. Er tut bestimmt alles für sie. Gute Nacht!“ Er wurde mit erbostem Schweigen und einem giftigen Blick bedacht.

Als er schließlich im Bett lag, nachdem er einen Blick aus dem Fenster in den überraschenden Neuschnee geworfen hatte, war sich Mycroft nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich nun wünschte, Oscar würde des Nachts zu ihm kommen oder ob er es unter allen Umständen verurteilen sollte.  
Allein schlief er ein und erwachte am Morgen alarmiert mit einer Erektion. Im Raum war es eiskalt und nach einem Moment der Stille, stand er auf. Ja, er war enttäuscht. Anders konnte er sich seine unglaublich schlechte Laune, die nahe einer weinerlichen Melancholie war, nicht erklären.  
Natürlich war weder abgewaschen, noch aufgeräumt, musste er ärgerlich feststellen, als er nach unten kam. Seine Laune fiel ins Bodenlose. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und begann seine Nachrichten zu schreiben, die er unterwegs einem Boten anvertrauen würde. Gerade war er beim nächsten Brief, als er Schritte hörte. Oscar Wilde kam gähnend durch die Tür.  
„Meine Güte, was für eine Nacht. Das Bett in meinem Zimmer quietscht. Ich hoffe, wir haben sie nicht gestört, Mister Holmes?“  
„Ich habe nichts gehört, keine Sorge.“ Erwiderte Mycroft glatt und sah gar nicht hoch. Doch allzu lange war sein Gleichmut nicht aufrechtzuerhalten.  
„Sie haben doch nicht wirklich mit diesem unbekannten Mann in meinem Haus …“ Hilfesuchend wedelte er durch die Luft, doch der Skandalschriftsteller sah ihm nur genüsslich dabei zu, ohne ihm helfen zu wollen.  
„Sie haben doch nicht etwa Unzucht mit diesem Kerl in meinem Haus betrieben?“, brachte Mycroft endlich mühsam hervor. Oscar grinste süffisant und wartete noch eine Kunstpause ab, bevor er sagte:  
„Aber nein. Ich kenne den jungen Mann doch gar nicht. Jedoch macht es mir großen Spaß sie zu ärgern. Vergeben sie mir meine Spielchen, Mycroft. Möchten sie Rührei?“ Mycroft wusste in diesem Moment, dass er Eier für den Rest seines Lebens hassen würde.  
„Ja bitte!“, erwiderte er, in Ermanglung von Alternativen.   
„Wie ich sehe, arbeiten sie schon?“  
„Ja, ich habe schon einige Ersuchen an die hiesigen Irrenanstalten und an die Theater der Stadt geschrieben. Nun möchte ich noch gern an einen Detective Inspector von Scotland Yard schreiben. Vielleicht kann der mir sagen, ob es außerhalb der Stadt Schaustellergruppen gibt, die sich da aufhalten. Eventuell wird ein Mann vermisst, bzw. geht dort etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.“  
„Sie denke, Dorian könnte ein Schauspieler sein?“ Oscar sah ausnahmsweise mal sehr ernst und nachdenklich aus.  
„Dann müsste er aber unglaublich gut sein. Er müsste bereit sein Dinge zu tun, die unter Umständen gar nicht in seiner Natur liegen. Wissen sie Mycroft, in diesem Fall hätte ich einen Vorschlag, jedoch …“ Er brach ab und sah den Hausherren so lange prüfend an, dass sich Holmes Brauen immer weiter zusammenschoben.  
„Welche Rolle spiele ich dabei, Oscar? Sprechen sie!“, forderte er beunruhigt.  
„Sie müssen dabei sein, denn sonst habe ich keinen Zeugen. Ich weiß, dass sie mir nie hundert Prozent vertrauen werden, weil sie niemanden, außer sich selbst trauen. Das ist in Ordnung, doch in diesem Fall müssen sie mir vertrauen, denn sonst werden wir diese kuriose Angelegenheit niemals lösen. Sind sie bereit?“  
„Keineswegs. Nicht auf nüchternen Magen.“ Da er ahnte, was Wilde von ihm verlangte, war ihm jetzt schon ganz übel. Vor Aufregung, wie er hätte zugeben müssen, schob es stattdessen auf lieber auf seinen leeren Magen.  
„Gut, dann erst Frühstück. Der Junge schläft sowieso noch.“  
„Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr Plan funktioniert, Oscar? Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass weder Hypnose, noch Drogen aller Art im Spiel sind; wenn wir annehmen, der Bursche ist ein Schauspieler und wird für das Theater hier ausgezeichnet bezahlt, denken sie nicht, er wird diese …. sexuelle Angelegenheit ohne zu klagen über sich ergehen lassen? Ich meine, sie haben ihn ans Bett gebunden, betäubt und geknebelt, da wird er doch … unterbrechen sie mich bitte, Mister Wilde, ehe ich es aussprechen muss!“ Oscar seufzte und lächelte erheitert.  
„Ja, ich denke, er wird sich nichts anmerken lassen. Doch ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich merken würde, wie ernst es ihm ist oder ob er nur spielt. Nackt im Raum herumstehen und eingeübte, einfältige Sätze sagen, kann fast jeder. Vertrauen sie mir, Mycroft, ich habe einen wirklich guten Riecher für geschlechtliche Lüge und Betrug. Ein paar Minuten haben sie doch noch, oder?“  
„Muss ich ja. Miss Adler erwartet mich leider erst zum grauenhaften Dinner im Club.“  
„Tut sie das?“ Verwirrt sah Wilde ihn an und Mycroft lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen.  
„Ja, sie weiß es nur noch nicht. Haben sie einen Rat für mich, wie ich ihrem aufdringlichen Freund aus dem Weg gehen kann?“  
„Oh, nun … Ayden ist ein Schöngeist. Umso vulgärer sie sind, umso widerlicher wird er sie finden. Offenbar waren sie genau sein Typ. Vornehm, zurückhaltend und genau mit dem richtigen unschuldigen Charme, dass er sogar versucht hat sie zu küssen.“ Seufzte Oscar demonstrativ.  
„Nicht nur versucht, Mister Wilde!“, knurrte Holmes ungehalten und nahm seinen Teller mit Rührei in Empfang.  
„Küsst er gut?“  
„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Themenwechsel! Ich würde sagen, wenn sie mich später für Miss Adler herrichten, dass sie eine andere Verkleidung wählen. Vielleicht kann ich diesem Mister Jenkins dann aus dem Weg gehen und sage der Dame mehr zu, denn sie hat mich das letzte Mal keines Blickes gewürdigt.“  
„Ich würde nun gern sagen, sie hat es eher auf die Weiblichkeit der Nation abgesehen, Mycroft, doch das wäre eine Lüge. Die Gerüchte sagen, dass sie auf die bösen Jungs scharf ist, doch auch eine hübsche Frau nicht von der Bettkante schubsen würde. Und ganz unter uns: Einen kaltherzigen Widerling mit fiesen Absichten können sie doch sicher mehr als gut geben, Mister Holmes. Dafür würden sie noch nicht mal schauspielern müssen“, kicherte der Autor und nippte am Tee, während Mycrofts Gabel aus der Hand fiel.  
„Sie müssen wirklich dringend an ihrem Timing für ihre Beleidigungen arbeiten, mein Freund. Wollten sie eben nicht noch, dass ich ihrer Unzucht als Beobachter beiwohne?“ Wilde wurde ein wenig blass, doch das stetige Grinsen blieb auf seinen Lippen.  
„Sie brauchen ab und zu ein wenig provokante Ermunterung, Mister Holmes. Wenn sie nicht herausgefordert werden, kommen sie in die Versuchung einzuschlafen, nicht wahr?“  
Zum Glück erschien in jenem Moment der Wahrheit Dorian Gray im Raum, wobei Mycroft irritiert feststellte, dass ihm die Nacktheit des Burschen nichts mehr ausmachte. Zumindest nicht in negativer Hinsicht, gab er wenig erfreut sich selbst gegenüber zu.  
Sie frühstückten ohne viel zu sprechen. Anschließend erledigte Mycroft den Rest seiner Korrespondenz und hoffte, dass dieser DI Lestrade, von dem er schon so viel gehört hatte, wirklich einen so guten Instinkte hatte und wusste, wenn er auf Anomalien stoßen würde. Persönlich kannte er den Mann allerdings nicht.  
Oscar hatte seine Romangestalt nach dem Frühstück in der Tat dazu überredet die Küche aufzuräumen und abzuwaschen. Er selbst überwachte, dass alles seinen Gang ging. Mycroft sah für einen Moment von seinem Brief hoch und musste unwillkürlich breit schmunzeln. Wenn das mal keine verrückte Wohngemeinschaft war! Glücklicherweise war sie nur vorrübergehend.

„Ich lasse die Tür offen“, hatte ihm Oscar zugeflüstert, als er schließlich mit Dorian nach oben ging. Eine Antwort konnte Mycroft gar nicht geben. Sein Mund war plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet. Er nickte nur. Auf was für eine Teufelei hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Andererseits traute er Wilde zu darüber zu entscheiden, wie echt der Junge war. Obwohl es keine Rolle spielte, denn letztlich war sich Mycroft sicher, dass er aus dieser Miss Adler alles herausbekommen würde, was er wissen wollte. Es gab noch keine Person, die ihm widerstehen konnte. Wenn er die Notwendigkeit sah, konnte er kälter als ein Gletscher sein. Leider brachte er diesen Gemütszustand im Augenblick nicht fertig. Nach etwa fünf Minuten stand er auf. Fast versagten seine Beine, als er mit schwer klopfendem Herz auf die Treppe zuging. Er würde es für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen sich mit diesem verruchten Wilde eingelassen zu haben.  
Leise schlich er nach oben und lauschte panisch auf eigenartige Geräusche. Es war nichts zu hören. Erst als er schon fast an der Tür war, hörte er ein dumpfes Brummen. Behutsam trat er näher und riskierte einen Blick in den Raum. Er sah die beiden Männer sofort und hatte Mühe kein erschrockenes Geräusch aus seinem Mund zu lassen. Dabei war er sogar vorbereitet gewesen. Dieser Dorian Gray kniete mit dem Rücken zu seinem Blick auf dem Boden. Vor ihm stand Oscar Wilde, lächelte aufmunternd in seine Richtung und hatte seine geschwollene Männlichkeit tief im Rachen des Mannes versenkt. Er deutete ein leichtes Nicken an, was wohl hieße, dass der Junge gut war. Oder dass er echt war? Oder hieß es, dass Mycroft weiterzusehen sollte? Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Mycroft so verunsichert, dass er weder die Gestik, noch die Mimik eines anderen Menschen deuten konnte. Dabei war das doch sonst sein Spezialgebiet, in dem ihm allerhöchstens sein kleiner Bruder den Thron streitig machen könnte. Am liebsten würde er gehen wollen, doch gleichzeitig war der dunkle Sog weiter zuzuschauen so stark, dass er stehen blieb. Sein Blick lag eine ganze Weile auf dem kräftigen Rücken des Jungen. Der war gut genährt und zeugte definitiv von sportlicher Neigung. Das hier war kein dummer Bauernlümmel, dem man Wasser für Wein verkaufen konnte. Dieser Kerl war ausgebildet, zu allem bereit und damit hochgefährlich. Nur wer steckte dahinter? Eine Frau? Diese Miss Adler? Kaum vorstellbar aber auch nicht vollkommen auszuschließen. Als er seine Augen höher wandern ließ, begriff Mycroft, dass es um viel mehr ging. Nicht allein um Wilde und seine (Nicht-)Existenz oder die Sache, in der sie unterwegs waren. Jemand wollte Macht. Seine Macht! Jemand wollte ganz nach oben.  
Inzwischen hatte Oscar die Augen geschlossen und seine Lippen standen ein wenig offen, während Dorian seinen Mund über die Männlichkeit bewegte. Seiner eigenen Lust konnte sich Mycroft schon längst nicht mehr erwehren, doch er konnte sie hartnäckig ignorieren, was er auch tat.  
Dieses absurde Theaterstück müsste umgehend beendet werden und außerdem konnte er es nicht länger ertragen Wildes entzücktes Seufzen zu hören. Leise und sehr unwillig verließ er seinen Beobachtungsposten und holte erst im unteren Salon tief und mehrmals Luft, bevor er ein Fenster weit aufriss, um noch mehr Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Hoffentlich kühlte ihn die Kälte des späten Wintertages ein wenig runter.  
Diese sexuelle Stimulans war die eine Sache. Ihr war gut aus dem Weg zu gehen. Immerhin hatte er das all die Jahre geschafft. Doch seinen Eifersuchtsgefühlen war schwerer beizukommen, denn das bedeutete, dass er unwillentlich emotional involviert war. Grundgütiger, er war in Oscar Wilde verliebt!

Nach ewig erscheinenden Augenblicken, kam der Schriftsteller bestens gelaunt nach unten.  
„Ich habe Neuigkeiten, Holmes. Doch zuvor muss ich ihnen zu ihrem Mut gratulieren. Sie haben mich doch tatsächlich überrascht. Wie war die Show?“  
„Können wir zu den Neuigkeiten kommen, Wilde!“  
„Spielverderber. Also … er ist wirklich bezaubernd, willig und fantastisch, doch er spielt …“, flüsterte Oscar ihm nun leise ins Ohr. Mycroft bekam eine Gänsehaut und hätte fast sein Gesicht zur Seite gedreht, um den anderen Mann spontan zu küssen.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Zu dem Schluss bin ich auch gekommen.“  
„Ach ja?“ Ein wenig irritiert sah in Wilde an.  
„Ja und zwar durch Nachdenken. Es gibt immer ein Wahl, Mister Wilde.“  
„Tzzzz … vielleicht. Doch man darf ruhig Ausschau nach der Entscheidung mit der Versprechung mit dem maximalsten Vergnügen halten.“  
„Nun, das ist ihre Sache. Dieser Bursche ist gut und wird sicher ausgezeichnet bezahlt. Lassen sie ihn in dem Glauben, wir haben ihn noch nicht durchschaut und beschäftigen sie ihn, solange ich weg bin. Verlieren sie ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, denn ich möchte nicht, dass jemand von meinem erneuten Erscheinen im Albemarle informiert wird.“ Auch Mycroft sprach sehr leise und blickte immer wieder zur Treppe.  
„Selbstverständlich, Mycroft.“   
Es war ein sehr sonderbarer Moment, denn beide Männer sahen sich zum ersten Mal in einem hundertprozentigen Einverständnis in die Augen. In Mycroft Magen kribbelte es heftig und als er Oscars Lippen sanft auf seinen spürte, war er nicht überrascht. Da er saß, konnte er leider auch nicht feige fliehen. Als sich der andere Mann überraschend schnell wieder von seinen Lippen löste, war er überaus enttäuscht.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten sie jetzt zurecht machen. Es ist fast Mittagszeit und sie wollen ihre Verabredung doch nicht verpassen, oder?!“ Es klang neckend und leider allzu wissend.  
Schwerfällig erhob sich Mycroft und fand ausnahmsweise kein einziges Wort, um die Situation zu seinen Gunsten zu drehen. Oscar Wilde hatte eben einen wichtigen Sieg errungen und man musste sich leider sicher sein, dass es diesem scharfsinnigen Mann nur zu gut bewusst war.

 

An diesem Tag wurde Mycroft in einen arrogant wirkenden Dandy verwandelt. Wilde suchte aus seinem gut bestückten Schrank eine Garderobe, die er noch nie getragen und in einem Anfall von Modewahn gekauft hatte. Alles war viel zu auffällig und extravagant, als dass es je einen Anlass gegeben hätte so etwas anzuziehen. Doch Oscar bestand darauf, dass er genau das anzog, denn in einem Club wie dem Albemarle war das eher Standard denn Ausnahme. Mycroft war erstaunt, denn die Hose passte viel besser als das letzte Mal. Fast fühlte er sich wohl darin. Als ihm Oscar allerdings einen schlimmen Seitenscheitel verpasst hatte, die Haare mit stinkender Pomade an den Kopf gedrückt hatte und diesen fiesen Backenbart befestigt hatte, der jetzt schon juckte, war nichts mehr von seiner Zuversicht den Tag ohne Blamage zu überstehen übrig.  
„Ich sehe aus wie ein Clown“, murrte er.  
„Aber nein, Mycroft. Warten sie, ich werde ihr Gesicht noch ein wenig mit Theaterschminke herrichten. Sie wollen doch nicht etwa erkannt werden.“ Der Schriftsteller bearbeitete sein Gesicht und Mycroft war es dabei so heiß, dass er seine Kleidung am liebsten sofort ausgezogen hätte.  
„Sie haben interessante Augen, Mycroft …“ flüsterte Oscar und tupfte dabei Puder auf seine Stirn.  
„Interessant ist kein besonders aussagekräftiges Adjektiv, Wilde. Das sollten sie als Schriftsteller aber wissen.“  
„Verstehe. Es ist für sie schon sehr schwer ein Kompliment anzunehmen. Aber wenn es ihnen mehr zusagt, nenne ich ihre Augen geheimnisvoll und irritierend tief. Besser?“  
„Bin ich fertig?“ Mycroft stand auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
„Nun, wenn ich ihr Verhalten richtig deute, Mister Holmes, holen wir heute zum finalen Schlag aus. Setzen sie Miss Adler fest und erfahren sie, welchen Zweck dieses Theater hat.“  
„Nichts anderes hatte ich vor, Oscar!“ Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und wusste nicht recht, was er von seiner Verwandlung halten sollte.  
„Nehmen sie am besten ihren hässlichsten Schirm mit. Auf solche überflüssigen Accessoires fliegen Damen wie Miss Adler sicherlich. Warum ziehen sie so ein Gesicht, Mycroft? Ich finde, der Aufzug macht sie …“  
„Wenn sie jetzt sagen jünger, werde ich ihre Position wegrationalisieren …“ Mycroft meinte es nicht ganz ernst und Wilde verstand das, denn er kicherte amüsiert.  
„Nein, nicht jünger, sondern extrovertierter. Ich weiß, das sind sie nicht und aus diesem Grund halte ich sie inständig und mit allem Ernst dazu an für die nächsten Stunden ihr Inneres dem Äußeren entsprechend anzupassen.“  
„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?“  
„Flirten sie ein wenig, plaudern sie belanglos, amüsieren sie sich und meckern sie nicht über das Essen. Nehmen sie die Lammrippe, die ist noch am genießbarsten und … oh, warten sie … sie sind ein vorausschauender Geist und ich verstehe erst in diesem Augenblick ihr griesgrämiges Gesicht. Sie sind melancholisch, weil unser Zusammenleben unter Umständen heute schon beendet wird. Aber das hätte sie mir doch beichten können. Mit Freude hätte ich dann bekannt gegeben, dass ich sicher gern noch ein paar Tage hier wohnen würde. Natürlich nur zu meinem Schutz und vielleicht wäre es möglich ihr Dienstpersonal aus dem Exil zu holen. Es wäre für uns alle leichter, wenn …“

Mycroft schenkte sich eine Antwort auf diese Unverschämtheiten. Ohne Oscar Wilde eines Blickes zu würdigen, stampfte er empört nach unten, nahm sich einen hässlichen Schirm mit Karomuster, nahm seine Briefe und ging dann ohne ein Abschiedswort auf die Straße. Ob es ihm je gelingen würde sich an diese Frechheiten zu gewöhnen?


	9. Chapter 9

Bevor er sich erneut den Scheußlichkeiten des Albemarle Clubs aussetzte, fragte er sich ernsthaft, was falsch lief. Er lungerte in Verkleidung auf der Straße herum wie sein Bruder zu schlimmsten Zeiten. Dabei war es doch Wilde den er genau für solche Aktionen aus dem Zuchthaus geholt hatte. Immerhin entlohnte er ihn, versteckte ihn und hielt ihn am Leben. Welchen Lohn jedoch bekam er? Allein beim Anblick der Personen, die vor ihm durch die Tür traten, keimt in ihm der Verdacht auf, dass sein Lohn nicht mehr als Herpes war, was er sich am dreckigen Geschirr der Örtlichkeit holen würde. Oder bei einem Kuss dieses rothaarigen Teufels. Großer Gott, wie hatte er nur soweit sinken können. Dabei hatte eine leise Stimme in ihm gewarnt, dass er sich mit der heimlichen Befreiung Wildes auf eine Seite der Welt begeben würde, die ihm unter Umständen nicht zusagen würde. Inzwischen könnte er das laut bejahen, hätte aber auch zugeben müssen, dass ein gewisser Reiz in jener anderen Welt lauerte und ihn lockte. Vor allem aber fühlte er sich Oscar gegenüber verpflichtet und allein das ärgerte ihn dermaßen, dass er nicht merkte, wie er dem Mann vor ihm unabsichtlich hart in die Fersen trat.  
„Oh, entschuldigen sie vielmals, mein Herr …“, begann er höflich. Als er jedoch den Mann erkannte, der sich nun eher interessiert denn verärgert zu ihm herumdrehte, hätte er am liebsten erschrocken Luft geholt. Es war Ayden Jenkins. Verflucht!  
„Schon gut, nichts passiert.“ Jenkins musterte ihn genau und so impertinent, dass er errötete und zur Seite sah.  
„Sagen sie, kennen wir uns nicht?“  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste“, erwiderte Holmes schnell. Zu schnell. Jenkins hob die Brauen, sagte jedoch nichts. Aber dieses versteckte Schmunzeln, mit dem er sich abwandte, sagte Mycroft eine ganze Menge. Der Mann hatte ihn mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit wiedererkannt, doch das Gute war, er sprach ihn nicht drauf an, weil er glaubte, dass Holmes, bzw. Edmond Maguire aus Gründen der Beschämung und der Verlegenheit in absurder Verkleidung unterwegs war. Und das ließ er ihn auch wissen, als er an der Garderobe so leise hinter ihn trat, dass Mycroft es nicht merkte. Ayden raunte ihm rau ihn Ohr:  
„Ich vergesse nie die Lippen, die ich geküsst habe, auch wenn ihr heutiger Aufzug einen so extravaganten und erlesenen Touch hat, dass es mich an einen guten, alten Freund erinnert. Vor allem dieser … Schirm.“ Er griff danach, um ihn sich näher anzuschauen, doch Holmes riss ihn unwirsch weg.  
„Hände weg, sie Flegel!“, zischte er in Erinnerung an Wildes Worte, sich möglichst vulgär zu benehmen. Jenkins Hände zuckten auch tatsächlich angewidert zurück, doch dann grinste er.  
„Hm, verstehe. Sie mögen diese Rolle des Unberührten. Nur zu. Ich gebe ihnen ein paar Momente Vorsprung, da ich eine Verabredung mit einem Gentleman habe. Beobachten sie mich ein wenig und sie werden sehen, dass ich beliebt bin und man mir Respekt zollt. Wenn sie soweit sind, geben sie mir ein Zeichen, ja?“ Holmes war sprachlos. Von dieser unverfrorenen Hartnäckigkeit hatte Oscar nichts gesagt. Vielleicht gab es da einen Grund, dass die beiden Männer nur platonisch befreundet waren, dachte er alarmiert. Denn Jenkins war sicher ein kluger Mann und bestimmt auch schöngeistig und kulturell gebildet. Aber er wies auch eindeutig neurotische und psychotische Charakterzüge auf. So viel Selbstüberheblichkeit stand nur ihm allein zu, dachte er säuerlich und ging in die komplett andere Richtung als Jenkins.

Es war halb zwölf und er hatte diese Miss Adler noch nicht finden können. Vorsichtig schlich er durch die Räume, führte ein erzwungenes Gespräch mit dem Direktor einer der führenden, britischen Banken und musste sich dabei sehr zusammennehmen, um ihm nicht in jedem Satz seine Unfähigkeit aufzuzeigen. Stattdessen nickte er oft und feierlich und griff eilig nach einem Getränk, welches gerade herumgetragen wurde. Sein Magen knurrte, doch hatte er absolut keinen Appetit, wenn er daran dachte wie schlecht die letzte Mahlzeit geschmeckt hatte. Als er mit einem Ohr Aydens Stimme vernahm und ihn mit zwei weiteren Gentlemen in den Raum kommen sah, verließ er unauffällig seine Position. Er stand im Durchgang zum Speiseraum und drückte sich in die Falten eines dicken Vorhangens, um Jenkins nicht begegnen zu müssen.

Plötzlich hörte er eine sehr leise und sehr einnehmende Stimme neben sich.  
„Möchten sie, dass ich ihnen ein Alibi gebe, indem sie mit mir zu Mittag speisen, Mister Holmes?“ Nur unter allergrößter Selbstbeherrschung vermied er einen ertappten Aufschrei, stattdessen drehte er nur den Kopf und sah Miss Adler kühl an.  
„Wenn ich darum bitten darf, Miss Adler.“  
„Dann folgen sie mir jetzt.“ Seine Beine zitterten erbärmlich, als er der Dame zu einem der Tische folgte. Wie konnte sie ihn erkannt haben? Hatte sie ihn schon das erste Mal erkannt? Hatte sie ihn gar erwartet?   
Als er saß und unauffällig versucht hatte, seinen Schock zu verdauen, musterte er die Dame, die ihn ihrerseits ganz hemmungslos betrachtete. Ein dezentes Lächeln umspielte ihre rot geschminkten Lippen.  
„Ihre letzte Verkleidung war passender, wenn ich mir diese Anmerkung erlauben darf? Diese hier verspricht Charakterzüge, die sie noch nicht mal im übernächsten Leben aufweisen werden, Sir. Ich denke, es kommt ihnen entgegen, wenn ich sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit nur Sir nenne.  
„Natürlich. Darf ich fragen ….“  
„Später. Auch wenn sie die höfliche Konversation nicht erfunden haben, so erlauben sie doch bitte einer Dame den Vortritt.“  
Mycroft kniff genervt die Augen zusammen, nickte jedoch still. Damit hatte er genug Zeit sie zu mustern und einzuordnen. Miss Adler war eine ausgesprochen hübsche Frau, die mindestens zehn Jahre jünger als er selbst war. Ihr Gesicht war ebenso zart wie ihre Gestalt. Sie hatte eine kurze, sehr feine Nase, einen kleinen, vollen Mund und die Wangen wiesen hübsche Grübchen auf, wenn sie lächelte. Und Miss Adler lächelte stetig und offenbarte dabei erstaunlich weiße und sehr gerade Zähne. Wenn nicht ihre irritierend hellen, blauen Augen wären, wäre sie eine der bezauberndsten Frauen, die er je gesehen hätte. Stilvoll und edel gekleidet, bestückt mit guten Manieren und hochwertigem Schuck. Am Hungertuch nagte diese Frau ganz sicher nicht. Selbst ihre feinen, weichen Finger waren manikürt. Ein komplettes und fast perfektes Ideal einer Frau. Ihr dunkles Haar glänzte und die langen Wimpern warfen Schatten auf die rosigen Wangen, während sie ihm direkt und ohne Scheu ins Gesicht sah. Selbstverständlich konnte Mycroft den Blick der Frau erwidern, musste jedoch merken, wie ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken lief, als sie leise lachte, ihre Augen aber völlig ungerührt von dem Emotionsausbruch blieben.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nicht sie, sondern ihren berühmt-berüchtigten Kompanion erwartet, dessen Namen ich auch vorsichtshalber verschweige. Aber er ist schlau und ich verstehe, dass er sich selbst nicht mal in Verkleidung in die Höhle des Löwens wagen kann. Zu viele Menschen kennen ihn hier zu gut, auch wenn ich denke, dass er so versteckte Seiten an sich hat, die sie dazu bewogen haben gerade ihn auszuerwählen um ihr mitunter schmuddelige Arbeit zu tun, nicht wahr?“  
„Vielleicht“, erwiderte er glatt.  
„Er sitzt also nicht mehr … hinter Gittern …“, flüsterte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand, doch Mycroft wich nur ein wenig zurück und hob die Augenbrauen fragend.  
„Aber es wird kein Geheimnis sein, wenn ich ihnen mitteile, dass ich das schon längst weiß.“  
„Darf ich fragen woher sie das wissen?“  
„Sie werden mir es kaum glauben, doch es war eher Zufall, dass meine Cousine auf der Straße einer seltsamen Gestalt begegnet ist, die ihr so bekannt vorkam, dass sie ihm nachlief, bis sie wusste wo er wohnte. Sie teilte es mir mit, wir beobachteten neugierig das Haus und ich erkannte ihn sofort und zwar allein an seinem typischen Gang.“  
„Sie haben recht, ich glaube es ihnen nicht. Zufälle gibt es nicht“, unterbrach Mycroft sie uncharmant und zum ersten Mal fror ihr Lächeln ein wenig ein. Im selben Moment dachte Holmes, dass Sherlock seine helle Freude an dieser Frau haben würde. Hoffentlich trafen die beiden niemals zusammen, denn das würde eine hochexplosive Mischung ergeben.  
„Gut, ich gebe zu, dass mir ein Vögelchen geflüstert hat, dass ein Herr in sehr hoher Position unseren gemeinsamen Bekannten freigelassen hat und darüber hinaus für merkwürdige und undurchsichtige Zwecke benutzt.“  
„Unser gemeinsamer Bekannte kennt sie übrigens gar nicht persönlich, Miss Adler.“  
„Ach, das denkt er nur. Er hatte seine Hand sogar zwischen meinen Schenkeln und war dabei zu erkunden, wie gut ich bestückt bin. Allerdings war er in jener Nacht ziemlich angetrunken und im Rausch der Orgie. Gut, vielleicht könnte es auch daran gelegen haben, dass ich als junger Mann verkleidet war, doch unser Bekannter raunte mir ununterbrochen ins Ohr wie inspirierend und reizvoll ich sei. Wie auch immer, ich kenne ihn, wenn auch er mich nicht persönlich kennt. Irgendwie fehlte immer die Gelegenheit uns einander vorzustellen. Doch um es ganz deutlich zu sagen, Sir: Ich bin keineswegs daran interessiert ihm Schlimmes widerfahren zu lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil, mir geht es gar nicht um seine geheime Existenz in Freiheit. Darüber hinaus gehöre ich zu seinen Verehren, denn er ist seiner Zeit in jeder Hinsicht weit voraus.“  
„Es geht ihnen um meine Position, nicht wahr?“  
„Nicht ganz. Man hatte mich gewarnt, sie wären ein durchtriebener und eiskalter Mann, wenn sie angegriffen werden. Doch gemütlich, ich vernahm sogar das Adjektiv faul, verzeihen sie mir bitte meine Offenheit, wenn sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Bedeutet ihre Verkleidung nun, dass sie Gefahr wittern?“  
„Sie haben meine Frage nicht im Mindestens beantwortet, Miss Adler. Würden sie sich nun dazu herablassen mir den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit zu erklären? Möglichst bevor das Essen kommt, damit ich rechtzeitig verschwinden kann.“  
„Sind sie so kurzsichtig und einfallslos oder wollen sie mich nur reizen, Sir?“ Sie sah ihn ernst an, doch in ihren Augen, die es mit der tiefen Scharfsinnigkeit seines Bruders aufnehmen konnten, glomm ein Funken ungezügelten Vergnügens.  
„Nun, ich kann mir nur einen Grund vorstellen, warum sie meine Nähe suchen und warum sie versuchen mich zu erpressen. Sie möchten sich Zugang zu meinem Arbeitgeber erschleichen, nicht wahr?“  
Miss Adler schwieg, nippte übertrieben langsam an ihrem Wasser und lächelte entzückend vor sich hin.  
„Lass sie mich die Angelegenheit so positiv wie möglich formulieren, Sir. Es ist eine Win-Win Situation. Sie verstehen sicher, was ich damit meine. Ich habe Wissen von der Existenz einer gewissen Person, die eingesperrt sein sollte, stattdessen frei und munter durch das Land spazieren kann. Noch dazu bin ich Mitglied einer geheimen Organisation, die im Untergrund der Stadt existiert und nach Verurteilung unseres gemeinsamen Bekannten rasant anwächst. Alle Mitglieder sind ihm sehr zugetan und würden ihn unter jeden Umständen verstecken und beherbergen. Falls er ihnen also irgendwann zu viel wird, melden sie sich bei mir und ich werde ihm eine Zuflucht verschaffen. Dieses Angebot ist sehr aufrichtig gemeint, Mister!  
Darüber hinaus bin ich die einzige Person, die weiß wo er gerade jetzt in diesem Moment ist und was er für sie tut. Genau mit diesem Wissen trete ich nun an sie heran, um mir, wie sie es so nett ausdrücken den Zugang zu den mächtigsten und einflussreichsten Menschen des Landes zu erschleichen. Nein, nein, widersprechen sie mir nicht. Ich weiß genau, wer der mächtigste Mann ist, doch werde ich zu ihrem Charakter wohl niemals Zugang finden. Aber ich begnüge mich durchaus mit der zweiten Wahl, denn selbst die ist besser als nichts. Als Zeichen meines guten Willens, habe ich unserem Freund eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit geschickt und natürlich wollte ich damit auch ihr Interesse wecken. Das ist mir gelungen und ich glaube, dass auch unser Freund sich über sein Geschenk freut.“  
„Wer ist der junge Bursche?“  
Sie lächelte verführerisch und einen Moment später brachte der Kellner das Essen. Die Lammrippe war kalt und zu wenig gewürzt, die Kartoffeln piekste Mycroft nicht mal mit der Gabel an, weil sie schon steinhart aussahen und der Gemüseberg war nicht zu identifizieren. Da die Dame aber schweigend aß, tat es Holmes auch und hoffte, dass sein Gesicht dabei unergründlich blieb. Er hatte also recht gehabt. Es ging allein um ihn, bzw. sein Zugang zur Macht. Er war gewissermaßen die Tür, durch welche die Frau schreiten musste, um in die Halle der Herrschaft zu gelangen. Diese Miss Adler war allerdings derart dreist ihn persönlich erpressen zu wollen. Offensichtlich war sie nicht gut genug über ihn informiert. Aber ihr würde das überhebliche Grinsen schon noch aus dem Gesicht fallen, wenn sie in Oscars alte Zelle einzog, denn wenn sie glaubte, er würde einer Lady gegenüber Rücksicht walten lassen, war sie ein Narr.

Nachdem die Teller abgeräumt waren, räusperte sich Irene umständlich und lachte dann doch leise in die Serviette.  
„Ich wette, sie waren zu Tode erschrocken, als der nackte Bursche plötzlich im Raum stand. Sind sie rot geworden?“ Mycroft antwortete besser nicht, sah sie nur auffordernd an.  
„Er ist ein sehr talentierter Junge und ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Ich selbst habe ein paar Jahre auf den Bühnen des Landes verbracht, unter anderem Namen selbstverständlich. Sie müssen zugeben, dass ich ziemlich gut bin. Diesen jungen Mann habe ich in Oxford aufgetan. Aber nicht etwa auf einer Theaterbühne, wie sie jetzt vermuten. Ich habe ihn bei einer Zirkusvorstellung gesehen und sie werden es nicht glauben, sie führten in diesem Zirkus ein verrücktes Stück mit dem Titel: „Das Leben des wahren Dorian Gray“ auf. Er war der Hauptdarsteller und war so hinreißend gut, dass ich eine Idee bekam. Seine Beschreibung passte so gut auf den Roman, dass ich ihn ansprach. Der junge Mann war sofort Feuer und Flamme und gestand mir, dass er nichts lieber wollte als eine echte Schauspielschule zu besuchen und der großartigste Darsteller zu werden, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Leider fehlten ihm finanzielle Mittel und ein wenig Hilfestellung. Ich versprach ihm gönnerhaft beides, wenn er für mich ein kleines, ganz privates Stück aufführen würde. Ich musste ihm die Haare schneiden lassen und ein paar Monate ordentlich füttern und trainieren lassen, damit er ein gutes Bildnis abgibt, doch die Mühe war es wert. Sagen sie mir, Sir: Ist mir das gelungen?“  
Wieder gab Mycroft keine Antwort, allerdings bejahte er unweigerlich stumm.  
„Ich werte ihr anständiges Schweigen als ein Ja. Der Junge ist clever, sehr engagiert und wirklich zu allem bereit, um sein Ziel erreichen. Ich hoffe, sie haben dem armen Jungen nicht schlimme Dinge angetan?“   
„Denken sie denn, ich bin der Teufel höchstpersönlich, Miss?“, fragte Holmes empört.  
„Nun, ich habe da so ein paar Glocken läuten hören … Wie auch immer. Sein Name ist William Lennox und er stammt aus Celtenham. Ich sage das, falls sie mir keinen Glauben schenken und nachforschen möchten. Nur zu. Er hat Familie, doch eigentlich interessiert den Jungen nur seine eigene, glorreiche Zukunft, die ich ihm versprochen habe. Die Jugend heutzutage … so egoistisch. Apropos: Haben sie nicht einen jüngeren Bruder? Er müsste doch in etwa das Alter von William Lennox haben. Sie sollten wissen, wie die Heranwachsenden funktionieren, oder Sir?“  
„Sie wollen damit also sagen, dass weder Drogen, noch irgendeine Art Hypnose im Spiel sind?“, überging Mycroft die eindeutig zu neugierige Frage nach Sherlock.  
„Richtig, Sir. Reine, leidenschaftliche Schauspielkunst und ein eiserner Wille etwas zu erreichen. Kommt ihnen das nicht bekannt vor?“  
„Eisern? Eher krankhafter Ehrgeiz, nicht wahr? Vermutlich würde der Bursche sogar über Leichen gehen …“, merkte Holmes an.  
„Vermutlich“ Undurchdringlich sah Irene ihn an und Mycroft wurde schwindlig. Was sollte das heißen?  
„Was soll das bedeuten?!“ knurrte er doch Irene hob nur abwehrend die Hände.   
„Ich habe nichts dergleichen angedeutet. Sie allein sagten es.“ Sie lächelte nicht, trotzdem glaube Holmes sie schmunzeln zu sehen. Diese winzige Andeutung über die Skrupellosigkeit dieses Kerls machte ihn extrem unruhig. Er musste dringen nach Wilde sehen. Doch zuvor müsste er diese Frau einsperren lassen, um sie später noch einmal ausführlich zu befragten. Allerdings war das nicht so einfach, denn um nichts in der Welt wollte er jetzt hier einen Eklat heraufbeschwören, mit dem er seine wahre Person öffentlich machte. Denn selbst, wenn er es im Laufe einer unerlässlichen Ermittlung getan hätte, würde sich seine Reputation davon nie mehr erholen. Er musste geschickt und diskret sein.  
„Gut, ich vertraue ihnen vorerst“, erwiderte er lahm. „Gibt es hier einen genießbaren Nachtisch, Miss Adler?“ Sie lächelte, doch er spürte eher, als das er es in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, dass sie misstrauisch blieb.  
„Ich könnte die Eistorte empfehlen.“ Ohne seine Zustimmung abzuwarten, bestellte sie das Dessert bei einem eben vorbei laufenden Kellner.  
„Wie wollen wir uns nun einigen, Sir?“  
„Sie haben mir noch nicht genau gesagt, was sie wollen, Miss. Möchten sie, dass ich Kontakt zu Prinz Albert Eduard herstelle? Möchten sie den künftigen Thronfolger kennenlernen?“  
„Ich wusste wir würden uns ausgezeichnet verstehen, Sir. Mehr müssen sie gar nicht tun. Sie müssen mich nur an den Hof bringen, mich vorstellen und mich unterstützen, wann immer ich es verlange. Ich werde keine Skandale verursachen oder Intrigen spinnen. Allein der zukünftige Thron Englands interessiert mich.“  
„Na, wenn es weiter nichts ist.“  
„Sparen sie sich den Zynismus, Sir. Tun sie es?“  
„Falls ich mich dagegen entscheide?“  
„Wird alle Welt erfahren, wo unser Bekannter ist und was er tut. Vor allem wird die Welt aber erfahren, wer sein Gönner und Protegé ist. Selbstverständlich werde ich auch den Grund nicht verschweigen.“  
„Welchen Grund? Dass er wertvolle Arbeit für das Empire tut?“  
„Nein, dass sie ein sehr persönliches Interesse an ihm haben …“ Sie zwinkerte ihm eindeutig zu und Mycroft sah reflexartig zur Seite.  
„Vor mir müssen sich nicht in Verlegenheit ausbrechen. Ich finde das in keiner Weise anstößig, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich selbst haben hin und wieder nette Mädchen zu Gast“, flüsterte sie wieder glucksend hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Die Frau machte sich eindeutig über ihn lustig.  
„Aber England wäre wohl nicht amüsiert, wenn der mächtigste Mann …“  
„Ich habe es verstanden!“, zischte Mycroft sie böse an und wusste, dass es absolut keinen Sinn machen würde sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie falsch lag. Ihre Augen waren nicht nur ebenso scharf wie die seines Bruders, offenbar konnte sie es auch mit seiner Schlauheit aufnehmen. In jenem Moment musste er zugeben, dass er die Frau ein wenig unterschätzt hatte. Umso schneller musste sie weg von der Straße, ehe sie da noch Unheil anrichten konnte, was nicht wieder gutzumachen war. Das Dessert kam und auch da stocherte Mycroft nur lustlos darin herum, obwohl es im Gegensatz zu dem sonstigen Essen fast ansprechend aussah.  
„Wir sind uns also einige?“  
„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, Miss. Doch wie kann ich sicher sein, dass sie weder am Hof Unheil anrichten, noch der Versuchung erliegen unseren Freund zu demaskieren und mich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu brüskieren?“ Er hatte keineswegs vor auf ihren Deal einzugehen, musste sie jedoch in Sicherheit wiegen.  
„Das können sie gar nicht. Sie müssen mir schon vertrauen. Mir und meiner Toleranz für die bunten Neigungen der Menschen.“  
„Dann sagen sie dem jungen Burschen, dass er seine Sache erledigt hat und gehen kann.“  
„Oh, das kann ich nicht. Das müssen sie selbst tun. Schließlich wohnt er in ihrem Haus. Sagen sie ihm, dass ich ihn in der Royal Academy of Dramatic Art eingeschrieben habe. Es sind fünf Semester im Voraus bezahlt und ich werde mich bei ihm melden, sobald das Semester im nächsten Monat beginnt. Grüßen sie ihn von Reni, dann glaubt er ihnen.“  
„Gut. Ich denke, wir sind uns einig. Allerdings würde ich gern noch ein paar wichtige Details zwecks ihres Beitritts zu Hofe besprechen und würde dazu lieber in eine andere Räumlichkeit wechseln wo wir offener sprechen können. Wären sie einverstanden mich zu meinem eigenen Club zu begleiten?“ Irene sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Sie zweifelte zurecht an seiner Aufrichtigkeit, doch es war jener Moment, in der Mycroft Holmes ganz der Mann war, der er war. Selbstbeherrscht, überlegen und mit einer geheimen Macht im Hintergrund, die nur er allein einzuschätzen wusste.  
„Natürlich, gern. Wenn sie mich nur einen Augenblick entschuldigen würden. Ich würde gern vorher noch kurz die Waschräume aufsuchen.“

Als sie weg war, sah sich Mycroft um und merkte dabei, dass er schweißgebadet war. Dieses gerissene Weibsstück hatte er eindeutig unterschätzt und dabei war er sogar gewarnt worden. Er konnte sich im Augenblick nur damit trösten, dass diese Irene Adler eine Ausnahmeerscheinung war. Es wäre ein exorbitantes Drama, wenn er ab sofort sein Augenmerk nicht nur auf die Männer des Landes, sondern auch noch auf die weibliche Hälfte der Bevölkerung richten müsste. Davon abgesehen, bekam er das eigenarte Gefühl nicht los, dass die Adler keineswegs allein agierte. Doch was stand hinter ihr? Diese lächerliche Organisation? Unvorstellbar. Vielleicht aber gab es einen anderen Verein, dem sie nahe stand oder aber es war eine weitere, schattenhafte Person, der sie einen Bericht schuldig war. Er würde es aus ihr herausbekommen.  
Mycroft zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, dass Ayden Jenkins ihn über drei Tische hinweg intensiv ansah und breit lächelte, als er ihn endlich bemerkte.  
„Großer Gott …“, murmelte und wünschte sich Miss Adler zurück. Aber die Frau war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Irritiert ging Mycroft unwillkürlich in Gedanken durch, wie lange bei einer Frau ein Toilettengang, inklusive dem Nachpudern der Nase dauern würde, sah auf seine Taschenuhr und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Irene Adler war schon seit geschlagenen 16 Minuten weg. Da lief etwas gründlich schief. Verflucht!


	10. Chapter 10

Möglichst gelassen, innerlich vor lauter Ungeduld verärgert fluchend, stand er auf. Er schlenderte in den Seitengang, der zu den Waschräumen führte. Eine Dame kam ihm entgegen geeilt, doch es war nicht Miss Adler. Ein Herr verließ den Herrenraum und er konnte gerade noch einen Schritt zur Seite machen, um nicht mit ihm zu kollidieren.  
„Entschuldigen sie …“, murmelte er und fuhr jäh zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
„Aber nein, sie müssen sich für gar nichts entschuldigen, lieber Edmond. Kommen sie. Da hinten ist ein kleiner Raum, den man bei Veranstaltungen als Notgarderobe benutzt. Das können sie natürlich nicht wissen, weil sie erst das zweite Mal hier sind. Deswegen werde ich ihnen den Raum zeigen. Keine Sorge, wir sind da allein, da nur das Personal weiß, durch welche Schiebetür man laufen muss, um hinein zu kommen. Es freut mich, dass sie es sich anders überlegt haben und auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ihr Begehren an diesem Ort ganz schön unverfroren ist, so bin ich doch der Letzte, der sich ihrem unschuldigen Charme entziehen kann. Ich werde meine Chance nutzen, komme was wolle.“  
Jenkins hatte seinen Arm unter seinen geschoben und zog ihn erbarmungslos mit sich. Mycroft war derart überrascht und ein ganz klein wenig hysterisch, dass er widerstandslos mit ihm ging.   
Der Mann schob ihn durch eine Schiebetür, die so sehr klemmte, dass Mycroft der Verdacht kam, dass sie gar verriegelt gewesen war und Ayden einfach nur die Frechheit besaß sie gewaltsam aufzubrechen. Allein ihm fehlten die Worte, um seine Abscheu auszudrücken. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dass er vor den Waschräumen herumlungerte, weil er eine Frau quasi festnehmen wollte, um sie den Rest ihres Lebens außer Gefecht zu setzen?  
„Gut, geschafft.“ Der rothaarige Mann sah ihn breit grinsend mit geröteten Wangen und funkelnden Augen herausfordernd an. Mycroft fasste sich ein wenig.  
„Ich nehme an, sie tun das öfter?“  
„Was meinen sie?“  
„Private Grenzen überschreiten und Ablehnungen nicht akzeptieren? Sie sind ein ungehobelter Rüpel und nicht besser als ein Gassenjunge. Ich durchschaue sie, Mister Jenkins. Sie sind nichts anders als ein triebgesteuerter Primat, der jede Chance nutzt, um …“ Mycroft klebte bei der Vorstellung die kommenden Worte zu äußern regelrecht die Zunge am Gaumen.  
„Na …?“, forderte Jenkins neugierig zu wissen. Er sah keineswegs brüskiert aus, musste Holmes verstimmt zugeben.  
„Um … seine Zunge in den Mund eines Mannes zu schieben oder der sogar noch schlimmere Dinge im Visier hat. Ich kann ihnen aber versichern …“  
„Welche schlimmen Dinge, Mister Maguire?“, unterbrach Ayden ihn fröhlich, packte ihn dabei an den Hüften und dirigierte ihn rückwärts in einen Nische.   
„Nun kommen sie schon. Sprechen sie es aus. Danach werden sie immer noch atmen können, ich verspreche es, Edmond oder wie auch immer sie sich heute nennen. Wissen sie, jeder unserer Art musste durch diese Phase hindurch. Ich nehme ihnen das nicht übel. Im Gegenteil, ich könnte sie dabei unterstützen, denn ihr Charakter gefällt mir ausgesprochen gut.“  
„Wie kann ihnen mein Charakter gefallen? Zum Einen kennen sie mich gar nicht zum Zweiten kann ich ihnen versichern, dass mein Charakter mehr als ungemütlich werden kann, wenn sie mich weiterhin auf diese Weise belästigen, Mister Jenkins.“  
„Ach, nun sagen sie schon die Dinge, die ich gedenke mit ihnen zu tun. Ich will, dass sie es aussprechen. Es wird ihnen guttun.“   
Das war ja die Höhe. Der Mann nahm ihn überhaupt nicht ernst. Dabei war sich Mycroft ziemlich sicher, dass Jenkins ihn sicher sehr ernst nehmen würde, wenn er wüsste dass ein gewisser und berüchtigter Mann namens Mycroft Holmes vor ihm stand. Was mal wieder bewies, dass Namen Macht waren.  
„Gut. Sie wollen mich ficken, Jenkins. Aber ich will mich nicht von ihnen ficken lassen, verstehen sie das?“ Mycroft war bei seiner eigenen vulgären Wortwahl so übel, dass sich sein Magen panisch und leer zusammenkrampfte. Endlich erreichte er eine erhoffte Reaktion. Der Mann wich zurück und musterte ihn argwöhnisch aus verengten Augen.  
„Ich gebe zu, das habe ich jetzt nicht erwartet, Edmond. Es verstört mich ein wenig, weil ich sie eher zu den kultivierteren Menschen gezählt habe. Bezaubernd gehemmt aber gebildet. Ich dachte, sie könnten vielleicht ebenso Interesse an tiefgründiger Literatur haben, wie ich. Sie hatten einen so anständigen Eindruck auf mich gemacht, dass ich gewillt war ihr kleines Spielchen mitzuspielen, um das Eis zu brechen, doch …“ Er brach plötzlich ab und ein winziges Lächeln erschien paradoxerweise auf seinem Gesicht. Das Lächeln wurde breiter und Mycroft wurde zusehends irritierter.  
„Doch nun verstehe ich, Edmond. Es gibt da bereits einen Mann, dem sie zugetan sind und mit ihrem Besuch in unserem einzigartigen Club wollten sie nur testen, ob sie in der Lage sind zukünftig damit umzugehen, wenn sie an seiner Seite leben wollen, nicht wahr?“   
Holmes Herz klopfte hart und schnell in seiner Brust und für ein paar wertvolle Sekunden fehlten ihm die richtigen Worte für eine Antwort. War das so? Hatte Jenkins vielleicht sogar recht? Hatte er sich deswegen so wenig gegen den Plan gewehrt sich selbst um Miss Adler und alles zu kümmern, weil er insgeheim wissen wollte wie es war in Oscar Wildes Welt zu leben? War es, weil er irgendwie gern dazu gehören wollte?  
„Ich sehe, das trifft es. Und ich respektiere ihre Entscheidung, Edmond. Wenn ihr Herz bereits vergeben ist, werde ich keinen Versuch mehr starten, um es zu erobern. Aber mein Bedauern möchte ich dennoch ganz gern ausdrücken. Ich bin mir sicher ihr Erwählter hat ein außerordentliches Glück, zeichnet sie doch Zurückhaltung und Vehemenz gleichermaßen aus.“ Interessant, dacht Mycroft. Nur ein wenig Ehrlichkeit und Schweigen und alles löste sich wie von selbst auf.  
„Da wir das geklärt haben, erlauben sie mir aber bitte noch eine Anmerkung. Wenn es sich bei ihrem Auserwählten um Oscar persönlich handelt, dann möchte ich ihnen dringend von der Verbindung abraten. Nicht nur, dass er im Zuchthaus sitzt und man ihn vermutlich zur Zwangsarbeit verurteilt, die seine Gesundheit schließlich vollkommen ruinieren wird und sie vermutlich nicht mehr allzu viel von ihm haben werden. Ich sage das auch, weil ich ihn kenne. Er ist eine schillernde und so anziehende Persönlichkeit, dass ich ihre Wahl verstehen könnte und doch ist es so, dass ein Mann wie Oscar nicht für einen Menschen allein bestimmt ist. Alle müssen etwas von ihm haben dürfen und mein Freund weiß darum. Ich … möchte nur nicht, dass sie verletzt werden, denn mit unserer Neigung, die von der Gesellschaft geächtet wird, haben wir es sowieso schon schwerer als andere Menschen. Nehmen sie meinen Rat an und versuchen sie sich von ihren Gefühlen zu befreien, Edmond.“  
Sehr witzig, wie soll ich das machen? Dachte Mycroft und merkte erst im zweiten Gedanken, dass er dem Mann zustimmte.  
„Es handelt sich nicht um Oscar“, erwiderte er stattdessen nur matt. Jenkins lächelte und nickte, doch Mycroft merkte, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.  
„Würden sie mir einen Gefallen tun, Edmond?“  
„Im Gegenzug wofür?“  
„Im Gegenzug verrate ich ihnen ein Geheimnis über Oscar, bzw. ist es eher ein Gerücht. Aber vielleicht können sie damit etwas anfangen, wenn sie es nicht lassen können, ihn zu lieben.“  
„Das tue ich nicht. Es handelt sich um eine andere Person, wie ich sagte.“  
„Wie auch immer. Haben sie Interesse?“ Lange betrachtete Holmes den Mann. Er schien aufrichtig zu sein. Er selbst hatte sich inzwischen wieder so weit gefasst, dass er glaubte die Herrschaft über seine Entscheidungen zu haben. Da er für Wildes Sicherheit zuständig war, musste er alles auf Gerüchte geben. Welches dunkle Geheimnis den Skandalautor auch umgab, er musste es wissen, auch wenn er eigentlich sicher war, schon alles über Wilde erfahren zu haben.  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Geben sie mir ihr Wort als Gentleman, Mister Maguire.“, forderte Jenkins und sprach damit eine ehrenhafte Seite in Mycroft an, die nicht allzu oft in Erscheinung trat. Was konnte der rote Teufel schon wollen?  
„Ich gebe mein Wort als Gentleman, Ayden. Nun sprechen sie bitte.“  
„Es gibt …“ Er brach plötzlich ab und lauschte aufmerksam. Schließlich trat er wieder näher zu Holmes, bis er so dicht vor ihm stand, dass sich ihre Körper unmissverständlich berührten.  
„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass es Oscar, wie auch immer gelungen sei, dem Zuchthaus zu entkommen. Aber es wird geheim gehalten und niemand weiß genaueres. Es ist nur davon die Rede, dass er am Leben sei, dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ginge und er einen einflussreichen Freund hat, von dem niemand weiß woher er kommt und wer er überhaupt ist. Ich hoffe, ich kann ihnen mit dieser Nachricht ein wenig Hoffnung geben, auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass sie so ganz und gar nicht in sein Beuteschema passen.“ Jenkins hatte rau in sein Ohr geflüstert und trat keinen Millimeter zurück, als er endete. Innerlich stöhnte Mycroft dramatisch über diese unglaublich spannende Information. Aber sein Wort war ehrenhaft, deswegen fragte er nun.  
„Wie soll der Gefallen aussehen, Ayden?“  
„Küssen sie mich! Mit Leidenschaft!“   
Herr im Himmel, dachte Holmes fassungslos und wäre gern zurückgewichen, wenn er nicht schon die Wand im Rücken gehabt hätte.  
„Nur dieser eine Kuss und ich werde sie nie wieder belästigen, versprochen.“  
„Warum ….“  
„Nein, fragen sie nicht nach dem Warum, Edmond. Bei solchen Dingen wie Gefühlen bekommt man darauf niemals eine alles erklärende Antwort. Tun sie mir den Gefallen, bitte!“ Weil Ayden ihn weder bettelnd, noch unterwürfig ansah, sondern eher so, als hätte er das absolute Anrecht auf den Kuss, packte Mycroft ihn nun am Revers seiner Jacke. Stürmisch presste er seinen Mund auf Jenkins warme Lippen, fühlte dabei das Kratzen dessen Oberlippenbartes und war unerwartet überrascht, als der andere Mann den Mund öffnete. Eine warme Zunge streifte seine Lippen und verursachte ein Prickeln in seinem Unterleib. Es war unbestreitbar einer dieser erotischen Momente, die er sehr gern verpasst hätte. Die fremde Zunge wurde mutiger, tastete sich in seinen Mund vor und berührte seine Zunge. Wieder zuckte dieses elektrisierende Prickelnd durch seinen gesamten Körper. Unwillentlich nahm der den männlichen Körper überdeutlich an seinem wahr. Ayden hatte seine Augen geschlossen und gab sich sichtlich entzückt dieser Berührung hin, sah Mycroft. Wie wäre so ein Kuss von Oscar? Die Neugier und Sehnsucht danach übermannte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick. In diesem Moment schob er seine eigene Zunge in Jenkins Mund und küsste ihn als wäre er ein anderer Mann. Als wäre er der Mann, dem er niemals zu nahe kommen durfte. Seine Männlichkeit schwoll an, sein Puls raste und wie aus der Ferne merkte er, dass er sich nahezu frenetisch am Mund des anderen Mannes festgesaugt hatte. Erst als es ganz in der Nähe polterte, löste er sich abrupt von Ayden. Auch der zuckte zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Gleich darauf lächelte er angetan.  
„Ich wusste, dass sie Leidenschaft empfinden … am liebsten würde ich sie um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten, doch ich sehe, das mir der nicht gewährt würde. Deshalb, mein lieber Edmond, möchte ich mich nun von ihnen verabschieden. Allerdings möchte ich ihnen ganz ernsthaft anbieten, dass sie jederzeit und in jeder Situation mein Gast sein dürfen. Mein Angebot, dass ich mich ihrer annehme, bleibt für eine unbestimmte Zeit bestehen, denn ich glaube, dass sie einer der Guten sind.“ Argwöhnisch sah Holmes ihn an, entdeckte aber keine Berechnung in den edlen Zügen.  
„Auch wenn ich gesehen habe, dass sie mit dieser unsäglichen Miss Adler gespeist haben. Ich hoffe, sie hat ihnen kein emotionales Angebot unterbreitet.“  
„Keineswegs. Es ging allein ums Geschäft.“  
„Das freut mich. Halten sie sich fern von ihr. Sie ist gefährlich.“  
„Was sie nicht sagen. Danke für die unnötige Warnung.“ Trotz seiner scharfen Worte, lächelte Mycroft liebenswürdig.  
Plötzlich verneigte sich Ayden Jenkins leicht.  
„Ich hoffe, sie finden, was sie suchen. Ich wünsche ihnen auf jeden Fall alles Gute!“ Mit diesen Worten und ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, ließ er Mycroft allein.

 

Mycroft brauchte noch ein paar Momente, um sich von dem Schock seiner eigenen Gier zu erholen, dann trat er zurück auf den Flur. Er lauschte und wartete noch nervige fünf Minuten, dann trat er kaltschnäuzig in die Waschräume der Damen. Wenn er danach Clubverbot bekäme, wäre ihm das egal, denn er würde sich sowieso nie wieder in dieser Kaschemme blicken lassen. Glücklicherweise war gerade keine Dame sichtbar.  
„Miss Adler? Kommen sie heraus!“, forderte er laut und schubste vorsichtig die Kabinentüren auf. Alle waren leer. Als er den Blick durch den Raum schickte, entdeckte er das weit offenstehende Fenster. Das würde auch ihr Verschwinden erklären. Trotzdem fragte er auf dem Weg nach draußen, den Kellner, der sie bedient hatte.  
„Die Dame, mit der ich gespeist hatte …?“  
„Oh ja, Sir. Ich soll ihnen das hier geben. Miss Adler hatte es eilig, wie immer.“ Er überreichte ihm einen Brief, den sich Holmes in die Brusttasche schob und erst in der Kutsche auf dem Weg nach Hause lesen würde.  
Er hatte dieses Weibsstück aus den Augen verloren. Vorerst zumindest. Im Moment war er noch guter Dinge, dass er sie bald wiederfinden würde. Doch wie hatte sie seine Absicht durchschaut? Frauen waren ihm schon immer ein Rätsel. Clevere Frauen waren eher das Fachgebiet seines kleinen Bruders.


	11. Chapter 11

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus begann es wieder zu schneien. Hörte dieser verdammte Winter denn nie auf? Sein Herz schlug schneller, weil er sich inzwischen gar nicht mehr sicher war, dass dieser hochehrgeizige William Lennox aka Dorian Gray seinem Geheimagenten Oscar nichts angetan hatte. Wilde konnte jeden zu Tode argumentieren, doch mit seiner physischen Wehrhaftigkeit war es nur wenig besser bestellt wie mit seiner eigenen, dachte Mycroft betrübt. Außerdem stellte er sich sein eiskaltes Haus vor und das zog seine Laune noch mehr in den Keller.  
Im Brief hatte natürlich nichts gestanden, mit dem er irgendetwas anfangen konnte:

„Dachte sie wirklich, sie können mich täuschen? Wenn sie mir meine gewünschten Bedingungen schaffen, wäre ich geneigt ihren Betrugsversuch großzügig zu vergessen. Falls sie dazu bereit sind, streuen sie entsprechende Gerüchte oder beweisen sie mir ihre Zustimmung und ich werde sie umgehend kontaktieren. Bis dahin, Mister Holmes!  
PS: Ich bin nicht nachtragend!  
Mit besten Grüßen, Irene Adler“

 

Erregt sprang er aus der Kutsche und rutschte im feuchten Schneematsch fast aus. Er öffnete seine Haustür und lauschte. Stille. Kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Oscar? Wo sind sie?“ Er bekam keine Antwort und lief eilig durch die unteren, eiskalten Räume. Sie waren leer und sahen so aus, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Immerhin stand sein Haus noch und war nicht Flammen zum Opfer gefallen, dachte er zynisch und stieg nach oben.  
„Mister Wilde?“, rief er erneut aber wesentlich leiser und belegter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Niemand antwortete und so stieß er, auf das Schlimmste gefasst, die Tür zu Wildes Zimmer auf.   
Oscar lag auf dem Bett, seine Hände waren über dem Bauch gefaltet, als würde er seine letzte Reise im Sarg antreten. Mycroft machte ein erschrockenes Geräusch und war mit drei Schritten bei ihm. Unsanft rüttelte er ihn.  
„Oscar!“ Seine Stimme brach. Doch als der andere verschlafen die Augen öffnete, kam ein endlos erleichtertes Geräusch aus seinem Mund.  
„Mister Holmes …“  
„Gott sei Dank! Sie sind am Leben!“  
„Warum …“ Wilde rappelte sich hoch.  
„Warum sollte ich das nicht sein? Ich habe mir nur einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf gegönnt, da mein Mittagessen aus hochprozentiger Flüssignahrung und schon wieder trockenem Zwieback bestand. Unter Umständen hätte ich auch etwas mit den Bohnen anfangen können, wenn ich etwas gefunden hätte mit dem ich die Dose aufbekommen ….“ Mycroft, abrupt überschwemmt von seiner Zuneigung, packte Oscars Gesicht und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Fast augenblicklich machte er sich aber wieder los.  
„Entschuldigen sie, das musste jetzt sein. Wo ist der Bursche?“  
„Oh … Dorie … er wollte den Schnee wegschippen. War er nicht vor dem Haus? Ich habe nur für eine Minute die Augen geschlossen.“ Mycroft überlegte. Ja, der Weg vor dem Haus war geräumt gewesen, von dem Jungen war aber nichts zu sehen gewesen. Hastig lief er durch die Räume und sah in einem Gästezimmer aus dem Fenster. Das war ja nicht zu glauben.  
Er hörte sich selbst herzlich lachen und erkannte sich nicht wieder. Was er sah, amüsierte ihn köstlich. Oscar trat zu ihm und sah auch aus dem Fenster.  
„Ist er nicht entzückend. Wir sollten ihn behalten. Aber vielleicht binden wir ihm ein Glöckchen um den Hals, dann wissen wir immer wo er ist.“  
Oscar stand so dicht neben ihm, dass er sich gar nicht mehr richtig auf den idyllischen Anblick des Jungen konzentrieren konnte. William Lennox war nämlich dabei im Garten einen Schneemann mit dem Neuschnee zu bauen.   
„Wir müssen ihn leider zurück geben, Oscar“, sagte Holmes nun und klang aufrichtig betroffen. Es tat ihm wirklich leid, denn dieser Junge, auch wenn er gekauft war, hatte sie beide einander auf eine Art und Weise näher gebracht, mit der Mycroft niemals gerechnet hatte. Auch wenn es nie seine Absicht war und es ganz und gar nicht sein Plan war, so bereute er es auch nicht im Geringsten. Und das erstaunte ihn in jenem Moment selbst so, dass seine Stimme ungewöhnlich sanft und leise war, als er Oscar Wilde alles was geschehen war erzählte. Er schloss mit dem Satz:  
„Ja, sie hatten recht, Miss Adler ist gerissen und sehr clever. Ich habe sie unterschätzt und sie ist dadurch entkommen. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde sie noch in die Finger bekommen und wenn ich letztlich meinen wehrten Bruder um Hilfe bitten muss.“  
„Lohnt sich eine Verbindung zum Kronprinz Albert Edward denn wirklich?“  
„Nun, ich will jetzt nicht aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern, doch die Anzeichen mehren sich, dass der älteste Sohn Victorias um die Jahrtausendwende den Thron besteigen wird. Insofern würde es sich für Irene Adler sicher lohnen, doch ich denke nicht, dass sie ohne meine Hilfe Zugang zum Hof findet. Davon abgesehen ist „Bertie“ keineswegs ein einfacher Mensch. Fast wäre ich geneigt Miss Adler ihn zu seinen Füßen zu werfen. Außerdem ist er verheiratet, doch auf diese Art der Bindung hat sie es wohl nicht abgesehen“, seufzte Mycroft.  
„Verstehe. Sie spielt ein Spiel, wie es allein das weibliche Geschlecht spielen kann.“  
„So ist es. Darf ich sie fragen, Mister Wilde, ob sie wusste, dass ihr platonischer Freund Jenkins derart forsch und rücksichtslos vorgeht?“ Er musste das einfach fragen, weil er herausfinden wollte, ob ihn Wilde absichtlich in die Falle hat laufen lassen. Nicht, dass das irgendwas ändern würde. Oscar kicherte erst einmal haltlos, bevor er sprechen konnte.  
„Ja, das wusste ich und ich habe wirklich mit mir gerungen, ob ich es ihnen sagen soll. Vermutlich hätten sie geglaubt, ich übertreibe oder will sie nur ärgern. Letztlich kenne ich ihn so gut, dass ich es gleich von Anfang an bei einer Freundschaft, die hauptsächlich aus Briefen besteht, belassen habe. Ayden ist ein guter Mann; klug und flexibel in seinen Gedanken, doch ungestüm und drakonisch in seiner Leidenschaft. Es tut mir leid, dass ich darüber geschwiegen habe. Ich nehme an, er hat sie erkannt?“  
„Nicht nur das!“  
Das Lächeln war aus Wildes Gesicht verschwunden, während er Holmes von der Seite interessiert betrachte.  
„Ah, verstehe. Er hat sie erneut geküsst. Hat es ihnen gefallen?“ Mycroft gab darauf keine Antwort, sondern sah schweigend in seinen Garten, in dem ein erwachsener Mann eine große Schneekugel herum rollte.

Oscar schwieg eine lange Weile und still beobachteten sie den jungen Mann, der wie ein kleiner Junge großen Spaß an dem frischen Schnee zu haben schien.  
„Ich werde Dorie wirklich vermissen, wissen sie? Es ist in der Tat schade, doch ich habe nie mit einer anderen Konstellation gerechnet. Ich habe keine Sekunde geglaubt, dass er Dorian Gray ist und das deshalb, weil es da zwei Bilder von seiner imaginären Figur in meinem Kopf gibt. Den einen habe ich öffentlich gemacht, doch der andere ist mein Geheimnis. Wie auch immer, er wird ein überzeugender Theaterdarsteller, da bin ich gewiss, wenn ich mir auch nicht sicher bin, ob die Anleitung dieser Miss Adler am vorteilhaftesten für ihn wäre. Wir werden aber bestimmt noch von ihm hören. William Lennox, sagten sie? Merken wir uns den Namen besser. Es sei denn, er ist so schlau und wählt später einen anderen Namen, um jederzeit in die Unbekanntheit zurück zu können.“  
„Sie haben aber schon verstanden, dass es nicht wirklich um ihre Person ging, Oscar?“, fragte Mycroft ein wenig spöttisch nach, denn Wilde hörte sich bekümmert an.  
„Das freut mich, Mister Holmes, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass es nun eine Person gibt, die weiß, dass ich auf freien Fuß bin und sogar weiß, wo ich mich aufhalte.“  
„Das werden wir auf der Stelle ändern. Sobald ich den Jungen weggeschickt habe, packen sie ihren Koffer und ich werde sie an einen anderen Ort bringen, an dem sie sicher sind, bis ich Irene Adler eingesammelt habe. Mein zweitbester Mann wird sie nach Dublin begleiten, wo sie bleiben, bis ich Entwarnung gebe. Ich denke, es wird allerhöchstens drei Monate dauern.   
Vorsichtshalber werde ich mir dann noch mal Stamfords Fachartikel ansehen und Mario befragen; vielleicht ergeben auch meine Anfragen noch etwas, doch bis alles geklärt ist, müssen sie die Füße stillhalten, auch wenn ich ungern auf ihre Mitarbeit verzichte, Mister Wilde“  
Oscar nickte matt und wirkte noch deprimierter. Mycroft tat es in der Seele weh ihn leiden zu sehen, denn er wusste, dass es nicht allein daran lag, dass er den jungen Burschen wieder weggeben musste. Es lag daran, dass er sich trotz dieser Absurdität wohl gefühlt hatte. Ein wenig Aufregung, ein wenig Extravaganz und ein wenig Vergnügen. Offenbar ein wohlschmeckender Cocktail. Und nun sollte alles vorbei sein.  
„Dürfte ich sie wohl um einen Gefallen bitten, Mycroft?“ Solange er nicht auch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss wollte, wie dieser freche Jenkins! Er nickte verhalten.  
„Dürfen sie.“  
„Würden sie es mir gestatten, wenn ich uns noch einen Tee mache und wir ihn gemeinsam trinken, bevor sie Dorian wegschicken? Es würde mir viel bedeuten, Mycroft.“  
„Bitte. Nur zu. Sie wissen wo die Küche ist.“  
Oscar Wilde nickte dankbar und verließ ihn. Mycroft würden den Burschen so lang beobachten, bis er ihn herein rufen könnte, nicht, dass er ihm im letzten Moment auch noch entwischte. Denn er hatte keineswegs vor William Lennox einfach so ungeschoren davonkommen zu lassen.   
Er hörte den Schriftsteller unten in der Küche werkeln und beschloss den Jungen jetzt ins Haus zu rufen. William/Dorian hatte rote Wangen und sah so reizend aus, dass Mycroft seinen Plan fast über den Haufen warf. Aber sie könnten nicht einfach einen jungen Mann behalten als wäre er ein herrenloser Hund.  
„Vielleicht hilfst du deinem Erfinder ein wenig in der Küche!“  
„Natürlich. Sehr gern“, lächelte der Bursche und Mycroft sah ihm mit einem bittersüßen Ziehen in der Herzgegend nach. 

 

Es klopfte hart an der Tür. Verdutzt sah er sich um. Er erwartete allerhöchstens einen Boten. Aber Boten klopften niemals auf diese selbstbewusste Art an seine Tür. Jetzt ging auch noch ganz unverschämt die Glocke. Wer auch immer das war, war mindestens so ungeduldig wie dieser Jenkins. Während Mycroft die Tür öffnete, fiel ihm noch siedendheiß ein, was wäre, wenn es tatsächlich Ayden war. Ayden Jenkins, der mit dieser Frau unter einer Decke steckte. Leider konnte er diesen Gedanken nicht weiterverfolgen, weil er sich nun seinem unbekannten Besucher widmen musste.  
„Fänden sie es gut, wenn an ihre Haustür auch so ungeduldig geläutet …“ Aus Gründen, die er hätte nicht erklären können, konnte er den Satz nicht vervollständigen. Vor der Tür stand ein kräftiger Mann. Kleiner als er, doch um Längen schlanker und sportlicher. Er hatte dunkles Haar, auf dem ein paar Schneeflocken lagen. Seine Augen waren ebenso dunkel. Sein Lächeln war ehrlich und selbstbewusst.  
„Mister Mycroft Holmes, nehme ich an?“, fragte der Mann mit leicht kratziger Stimme.  
„Richtig.“  
„Sie haben heute Morgen an mich geschrieben. Ich bin Detective Inspector Lestrade von Scotland Yard.“ Irgendwie fehlten Mycroft immer noch die üblichen arroganten Worte.   
„Wenn das so ist, kommen sie doch rein!“, sagte er, so wenig sprachfertig wie nie.  
Er lotste Lestrade gleich in sein Arbeitszimmer, weil er befürchten musste, dass der Polizist Wilde erkennen würde.

„Setzen sie sich bitte!“  
Das tat der Detective Inspector und wartete sogar höflich, bis er selbst hinter seinem monströsen Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich erst an einen Scherz gedacht habe, als ich ihre Unterschrift gesehen habe. Im zweiten Moment verspürte ich einen ziemlichen Widerwillen in mir, weil ich noch nicht allzu viel Gutes über ihre Person gehört habe.“ Mycroft vergaß bei dieser unerhörten Offenheit fast den Mund zu schließen. Ein schwaches:  
„Ist das so?“ kam aus seinem Mund. Der Polizist ging gar nicht drauf ein.  
„Aber da ich gerade außerhalb Londons zu tun hatte, dachte ich, ich frage in ihrer Angelegenheit ein bisschen herum. Ich bin eben erst zurück gekommen und habe mich gleich zu ihrem Haus bringen lassen. Oh, die soll ich ihnen übrigens geben. Ich habe den Boten vor ihrer Tür getroffen und sie schulden mir ein kleines Entgelt.“ Er legte einen Stapel Briefe auf Holmes Schreibtisch.  
„Natürlich bekommen sie ihr Geld zurück, Inspector Lestrade. Ich habe gehört, dass sie einen guten Instinkt haben und dachte, sie …“  
„Nein, nein, Mister Holmes. Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht vor ihren Karren spannen lassen, wenn sie das ansprechen wollen. Ich habe ihnen nur einen Gefallen getan, weil ich das gerade sowieso vorhatte. Lassen sie es mich erklären. Unter den Zirkusleuten geht die Angst umher, denn immer wieder verschwinden Darsteller. Manche findet man tot und verstümmelt auf, andere tauchen nie wieder auf. In diesem Zusammenhang war ich in Oxford und fand dort tatsächlich einen jungen Mann, der verschwunden ist. Im ersten Moment wollte ich ihn zu den Opfern zählen, doch als ich ein wenig genauer und vielleicht auch nicht allzu höflich nachfragte, stellte sich heraus, dass eine gewisse und offenbar vermögende Dame den jungen Burschen für ein ordentliches Sümmchen freigekauft hat. Dieser William Lennox war sehr beliebt und galt als Ausnahmetalent. Doch von einem auf den anderen Tag war er verschwunden. Ich dachte mir, es könnte die Person sein, nach der sie suchen. Aus den umliegenden Irrenanstalten verschwinden auch immer mal Personen, doch auf keine trifft ihre Beschreibung zu. Ein polizeilicher Phantombildzeichner hat nach Aussage des Zirkusdirektors sein Bild zeichnen lassen.“ Lestrade holte ein dreimal gefaltetes Papier aus der Tasche und reichte es Holmes mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.  
Was Mycroft sah, war definitiv Dorian Gray aka William Lennox. Er zog die Brauen hoch, konnte seine Überraschung aber nicht komplett verbergen.  
„In der Tat. Gute Arbeit, Inspector.“  
„Nicht so schnell. Ich bin hier noch nicht fertig. Ich muss wissen, ob er am Leben ist und wenn ja, muss ich ihn mitnehmen, denn er ist unter Umständen ein wichtiger Zeuge, weil gleichzeitig mit ihm noch eine junge Frau verschwunden ist.“ Die dunkeln, intensiven Augen waren auffordernd auf Holmes gerichtet, der sich innerlich unter diesem Blick unwohl wandte.  
„Sie wissen schon, wer ich bin und das diese Angelegenheit nicht mehr in ihre Zuständigkeit fällt, wenn ich das möchte, Mister Lestrade?“  
„Ich habe tatsächlich munkeln hören, dass sie sich herausnehmen allein über Recht und Unrecht zu entscheiden. Ganz glauben konnte ich das nicht, doch wie ich jetzt so vor ihnen sitze, muss ich zugeben, die Gerüchte stimmen. Allerdings möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich auch nur meine Arbeit tue, die darin besteht die Stadt sauber zu halten und das Verbrechen einzudämmen und aufzuklären.“  
„Ihr Edelmut in Ehren, Detective Inspector, doch es gibt Situationen, da sollten sie sich fügen. Der Junge wird befragt werden, auch zu dem Verschwinden der jungen Frau. Ich lasse ihnen das Gesprächsprotoll zukommen, wenn sie möchten, jedoch bleibt er in meiner Obhut. Weiterhin kann ich ihnen versichern, dass ihm weder etwas geschieht, noch dass er zukünftig eine Gefahr darstellt. Können sie damit leben?“ Durchdringend blickte er ihn an und musste feststellen, dass dieser Lestrade unglaublich attraktiv und auf eine sehr hintergründige Weise anziehend war.   
Der Polizist schwieg eine Weile und blickte nachdenklich auf die Zeichnung. Schließlich sagte er leise.  
„Ich vertraue ihnen, Mister Holmes. Und zwar aus dem Grund, weil ich ein Patriot bin und hoffe, dass sie alles, was sie tun für England zweckdienlich ist. Ich weiß, dass man Opfer bringen muss und die Welt nicht allein aus Schwarz und Weiß besteht. Vielleicht sind sie genau der richtige Mann für diese Grauzone. Doch ich möchte sie warnen. Wenn ich herausfinde, dass unter ihrer Anleitung krumme Dinger laufen, bin ich schneller bei ihnen wie sie bis Drei zählen können.“ Lestrade stand auf und wickelte sich seinen Schal enger um den Hals.  
Na, das hoffe ich doch, dachte Mycroft süffisant und mit einer unbekannten Aufregung in den Adern.  
„Selbstverständlich, Detective Inspector. Und ein kleiner Hinweis: Geben sie nicht zu viel auf Gerüchte! Ach ja, wäre sie so nett, die Hintertür zu benutzen?“ Lestrade sah ihn komisch an, nickte dann aber und ließ sich durch den Flur führen. An der Tür blieb er stehen.  
„Apropos Gerüchte, Mister Holmes. Es heißt, sie haben einen Bruder, der … nun, wie sagt man, hin und wieder ein wenig ausfällig wird und die Angewohnheit hat seine Nase in Kriminalfälle zu stecken. Wo ich schon hier bin, ist an dieser Gerücht etwas dran?“  
„Und falls ja?“  
Der Polizist zögerte sichtlich und Mycroft verspürte eine vergnügte Befriedigung.  
„Dann würde ich fragen, ob er gut ist.“  
„Der Beste!“  
„Sie übertreiben sicherlich, Mister Holmes. Vergessen sie nicht, ich behalte sie im Auge!“  
„Vielen Dank, Mister Lestrade. Ich wünsche ihnen einen wundervollen Tag!“ Mit diesem Satz schloss Mycroft die Tür und merkte erst zu spät, dass er dem Mann noch Geld für den Boten schuldete.

Auch DI Lestrade wusste darum, hatte aber aus Berechnung darauf verzichtet den Mann darauf hinzuweisen. Es war nie von Nachteil, wenn man Mann wie Mycroft Holmes einem etwas schuldete.


	12. Chapter 12

„Wer war ihr gutaussehender Gast, Mycroft? Einer von Scotland Yard, nehme ich an, wenn ich sein Auftreten richtig interpretiert habe? Entschuldigen, ich habe durchs Fenster geschaut, weil ich neugierig war.“  
„Richtig. Das war Inspector Lestrade, der mir einen Gefallen erwiesen hat.“ Mycroft setzte sich an den Tisch und ließ sich von Dorian Tee einschenken.   
Während Mycroft am Tee nippte und dabei über Oscars Schulter zu Fenster sah, hinter dem schon wieder neue Schneeflocken tanzten, wartete er darauf das sein Special Agent das Wort ergriff, um Dorian darüber zu unterrichten, dass er aufgeflogen waren. Oscar sah ihn an und seufzte dann leicht, als er nickte.  
„Dorian? Darf ich William zu dir sagen?“, begann Wilde mit sanfte Stimme, die keine Spur von Vorwürfen oder Ärger enthielt. Der junge Bursche sah ihn lange an. Letztlich sagte er:  
„Wenn sie das möchten, Mister Wilde.“ Oscar griff nun nach seiner Hand und William zog sie nicht weg.  
„Du bist ein schlauer Junge und ein außergewöhnliches Talent, dass es noch weit bringen kann, doch ich denke, dir ist bewusst, dass wir inzwischen die Wahrheit über dich und Miss Alder wissen.“ William nickte nur und schluckte angestrengt. Seine Wangen waren sehr rot und er sah aus, als wenn er Fieber hätte.  
„Wir wissen, dass du nur eine Chance genutzt hast deinen Traum zu erfüllen. Niemand kann dir das verübeln. Aber wir müssen dir leider sagen, dass diese Irene Adler ein Miststück ist, die dich nur ausgenutzt hat. Sie hat nicht im Traum daran gedacht dir deine Ausbildung zu bezahlen. Und das Geld, mit dem sie dich freigekauft hat, war gestohlen und gehörte nicht rechtmäßig ihr.“ Mycroft hob über die dreiste Lüge seines Freundes die Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch nichts.  
„Sie hat dich und dein Talent nur benutzt und es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dich überredet habe … gewisse Dinge zu tun, die nicht in deiner Natur liegen.“  
„Aber … ich bewundere sie, Mister Wilde und hätte noch ganz andere Dinge getan und das nicht, weil Reni mich dafür bezahlt hätte. Heißt das, ich bekomme jetzt nicht meine Schauspielausbildung und muss zurück … zum Zirkus?“ Williams Stimme war dünn und überschlug sich in einem Anfall von Hysterie. So kontrolliert und unglaublich überzeugend er bisher war, so elendig erschien er nun in jenem Moment, in dem seine Maske fiel und er vernehmen musste, dass er einer Täuschung erlegen war.  
„Es gibt für dich nur eine Möglichkeit, William Lennox. Eine Option, die dich davor bewahrt hinter Gitter zu wandern, wo du eigentlich hingehörst, weil du zusammen mit einer Kriminelle an einem Verbrechen beteiligt warst.“ Jetzt sprach Mycroft und er hatte nichts Sanftes in seiner Stimme. Oscars flehenden Seitenblick musste er allerdings ignorieren.  
„Oh, ich werde alles tun. Nur bitte, bewahren sie mich vor dem Zuchthaus, Mister Holmes. Ich werde alles tun, was sie wollen. Ich flehe sie an.“ Nur zu genau sah Holmes, dass der Bursche schon wieder schauspielerte und dachte beunruhigt, dass dieser Kerl eine echte Gefahr sein könnte, wenn ihm bewusst gemacht würde, wie großartig und enigmatisch er war.  
„Du gibst also zu, dass Irene Adler dich gekauft hat, um dich für ihre obszönen Zwecke zu benutzen.“  
„Ja. Sie sagte aber nur, dass ich möglichst ständig nackt und willig sein soll. Ansonsten soll ich mich immerzu als Dorian Gray ausgeben und dabei möglichst einfältig wirken. Sie hat mir weder aufgetragen jemandem wehzutun, noch sonst was.“  
„Nun, deine Aufgabe ist erfüllt und ich will dir sagen, du warst großartig. Im Großen und Ganzen glaube ich dir deine Geschichte. Doch das reicht mir nicht. Es wird dich gleich jemand abholen, der dich eingehend zu Miss Adler befragen wird. Zu der Frau, aber auch zum rätselhaften Verschwinden einer gewissen Daysie Armstrong. Beantworte alle Fragen aufrichtig und so detailliert wie möglich, dann wird dir nichts passieren.“   
William war sehr blass geworden und nickte schweigend. Seine honigbraunen Augen wanderten hilfesuchend zu Wilde, doch der senkte schmerzerfüllt den Blick, weil er ihm in diesem Moment nicht mehr helfen konnte.  
„Ich … ich nehme an … dass damit meine Schauspielausbildung gestorben ist?“, fragte Lennox rau.  
„Vorerst ja. Wenn du das Verhör gut absolviert hast, wird man dich in eine Einrichtung bringen, in der du zu einem wertvollen Mitglied der Gesellschaft ausgebildet wirst.“ Der junge Mann runzelte die Stirn und knetete nachdenklich seine Hände.  
„Was … meinen sie damit, Mister Holmes?“  
„Nun … du wirst verstehen, dass ich dich nicht mit dem Wissen über Oscar Wilde und meine Person auf der Straße herum laufen lassen kann. Du wirst für ein paar Jahre eine Ausbildung zu einem Agenten seiner Majestät absolvieren. Das ist eine große Ehre und steigert deinen Wert enorm. In dieser Zeit wirst du dich nicht frei bewegen können. Vielleicht dauert es nur ein Jahr, vielleicht fünf Jahre. Nicht mal ich kann die Zukunft vorher sagen. Und vielleicht entwickelst du großen Spaß an deinen Einsätzen. Den Ehrgeiz und das Talent hast du auf jeden Fall. Du würdest einen großartigen Spion abgeben. Das Ausland hat auch seine Reize, William. Und irgendwann ist ganz sicher Gras über die Sache mit Oscar gewachsen und sie dürfen hingehen und tun, was sie wollen. Die Alternative ist lebenslänglich Zuchthaus. Na, wie klingt mein Angebot, Mister Lennox?“  
„Unglaublich reizvoll, Mister Holmes.“ Kam es sofort aus Williams Mund. Zwar zeigte seine Mimik noch Furcht, doch in seinen Augen glomm genau dieser winzige Funken Irrsinn, der ihn so anziehend aber auch prädestiniert für seine Berufung zum Darsteller aber auch zum Agenten machte.   
„Das freut mich zu hören. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es dir an nichts fehlt und wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir drei uns irgendwann unter netteren Umständen wieder. Es wäre mir eine Freude, William.“  
„Mir auch, Sir.“ William sah zu Oscar, dessen Gesichtsausdruck so unergründlich war, dass ihn nicht mal Mycroft deuten konnte.  
„Vielleicht kann ich dich mal besuchen, Dorian …“, murmelte Wilde mit Blick zu Holmes.  
„Nein, werden sie nicht. Tut mir leid.“, sagte dieser auch sofort.  
Es klopfte wieder an der Tür. Zurückhaltend und vorsichtig, diesmal.  
„Ah, das wird deine Kutsche sein, William. Ich werde mich nach dem Verhör um dich kümmern. Nun begib dich in die Hände meines Mitarbeiters Mister Smith. Er wird auf dich achten und …“ Er beugte sich zu William und flüsterte ihm drohend ins Ohr:  
„Versuche nicht zu fliehen. Es gibt einen strikten Schießbefehl, mein Junge!“ Lennox wurde blass und nickte. Während Holmes die Tür öffnete, umarmte Oscar den Jungen liebevoll und auch er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was Mycroft nicht verstand. Umso mehr fuchste ihn das Nichtwissen.  
„Die Herren!“ Mit einer artigen Verbeugung schritt William durch die Tür und wurde von einem großen, finster drein blickenden Mann in Empfang genommen.

„Mon Dieu …“, murmelte Oscar bedrückt und tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch am Augenwinkel herum.  
„Hätten wir ihn nicht einfach die Schauspielschule besuchen lassen können? Er hätte uns schon nicht verraten.“  
„Das können wir nicht wissen, Oscar. Vielleicht ist es ihnen egal, doch mir schadet es definitiv, wenn ein junger Bursche vielleicht unter Alkoholeinfluss herumerzählt er hätte nackt zwischen Oscar Wilde und Mycroft Holmes im Bett gelegen. Tut mir leid, ich muss gewissen Konsequenzen folgen und die bedeuten auch, dass sie für einige Zeit weg müssen, bis sich die Lage beruhigt hat.“ Immer noch tupfte Wilde an seinen Augen herum und Mycroft sah ratlos zu.  
„Wenn ich etwas für sie tun kann, Oscar …?“  
„Können sie. Nehmen sie mich in den Arm!“, forderte Wilde mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Unbeholfen trat Mycroft zu ihm und legte seine Arme um seine Schultern.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber der Bursche hat doch nur gespielt …“, versuchte er den Mann zu trösten, der sein Gesicht an seinen Hals vergrub und leise schluchzte. Hölzern tätschelte er die Schulter des Schriftstellers.  
„Das weiß ich doch.“ Holmes verstand die Intension seines Agenten überhaupt nicht, würde jedoch auch nicht nachfragen, da sie ganze Situation schon hochemotional war und er sich schon seit Minuten auf den Mond wünschte. Jäh machte Oscar sich los und lief auch gleich zur Treppe, während er rief:  
„Ich packe meine Sachen zusammen!“  
Verwirrt sah Holmes ihm nach. Was hatte er denn nun wieder falsch gemacht? Darüber grübelte er nach, bis die Kutsche vor Doctor Stamfords Anwesen hielt.

Der königliche Leibarzt öffnete höchstpersönlich die Tür auf sein Läuten. Er war blass und übertrieben lakaienhaft.  
Mario allerdings saß gutgelaunt in der Küche und aß Pastete.  
„Wie ich sehe, läuft hier alles seinen Gang, Mister Stamford?“ Auf dem Tisch lag ein großer Berg Zeitschriften.  
„Ich habe alles für sie zusammengesucht und Mario ist bereit alles zuzugeben, Mycroft.“  
„Na, ich denke, das ist gar nicht nötig. Sagen sie mir nur, ob es Miss Adler war, die sie angeheuert und bezahlt hat, Mario?“  
„Weder noch. Meine Schwester hat allerdings als Hausmädchen für sie gearbeitet und ich holte sie eines Tages in Miss Adlers Haus ab. Sie fand Gefallen an mir und bat mich einen Tee mit ihr zu trinken. Wir unterhielten uns sehr nett, denn sie ist eine ausgesprochen tolerante, offene Frau, die keinerlei Vorurteile gewissen Begierden gegenüber hat. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie teilt meine Leidenschaft für den Sadismus in gewisser Weise sogar.“ Nicht nur Stamford wurde knallrot bei den offenen Worten Marios. Auch Mycroft spürte, wie das Blut auf dem Weg in seine Wangen war.  
„Sie hatte mich schnell durchschaut, was aber auch nicht schwer ist, weil ich der Meinung bin, das man nicht verbergen sollte, wer man tatsächlich ist. Dann war sie so nett mir eine Beteiligung an einem ihrer Nebengeschäfte anzubieten. Ich müsste dafür nur ab und an kleine Aufträge annehmen, die meiner Neigung entsprachen. Von der Bezahlung sollte ich ihr 20% geben. Für mich war das ein gutes Angebot, denn bisher hatte ich als Tellerwäscher gearbeitet. Ich sagte sofort zu und Doctor Stamford war mein dritter Kunde. Er hat an mir einen Narren gefressen und buchte mich regelmäßig und hätte es sogar befürwortet, wenn ich bei ihm eingezogen wäre. Als Stallbursche oder so …“  
Mycroft sah Stamford erstaunt an. Der wich seinem Blick aus und knibbelte an den Fingernägeln.  
„So, so. Und was ist die Hauptbeschäftigung von Miss Adler, Mario?“  
„Keine Ahnung, da fragen sie mich zu viel Sir. Ich verstehe nicht viel von Geschäften und war heilfroh, dass ich einer Arbeit nachgehen konnte, die mir lag. Mit den Tellern hatte ich es nicht so. Die sind mir immer wieder aus der Hand gerutscht.“  
„Was weißt du noch über Miss Adler?“  
„Nur wo sie wohnt. Wenn sie die Adresse …“  
„Nein, danke. Andere Informationen?“ Mario schien nachzudenken, während er sich die Finger einzeln ableckte.  
„Hm, ich kann mich an eine seltsame Sache erinnern. Ich war damals bei ihr, um mir die Adressen eines neuen Kunden geben zu lassen, da war ein Mann bei ihr. Es klingt vielleicht lustig, Mister Holmes, doch ich fürchtete mich vor ihm, dabei war er nicht mal unhöflich zu mir. Im Gegenteil. Er sagte gar nichts, als ich im Raum stand und wartete, bis mir Miss Adler die Adresse aufgeschrieben hatte. Doch in dieser Zeit musterte er mich mit so durchdringendem Blick, dass ich am liebsten Im Boden versunken wäre. Ein unangenehmer Blick, der mir durch und durch ging.“  
„Wie hieß der Mann?“  
„Er hat sich mir nicht vorgestellt und auch Miss Adler stellte ihn mir nicht vor.“  
„Dann beschreiben sie mir den Mann.“  
„Er hatte dunkle, kurze Haare, eine hohe Stirn und schwarze Augen. Ob er größer oder kleiner als ich war, kann ich nicht sagen, denn er saß und ich stand. Er war ausgesprochen gut gekleidet. Fast schon lächerlich modern, trug ein rotes Seidentuch um den Hals. Auffällig war, dass er keinerlei Bart trug, dabei aber bestimmt schon um die 25 Jahre alt war, wenn nicht sogar älter. Und seine Augen waren so … intensiv und dabei kalt und leer wie ein gefrorener See bei Nacht. Wirklich gruslig.“  
„Wir wirkte Miss Adler an jenem Tag?“  
„Hm, jetzt wo sie fragen, sie war tatsächlich ein wenig … gehemmt und unsicher. Sehr untypisch, denn ich habe sie als eine selbstbewusste Frau kennengelernt. Auch sie schien … Angst vor ihm zu haben. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Sie verabschiedete mich und ich war froh weg zu kommen. Er sagte kein einziges Wort in dieser Zeit. Unheimlicher Bursche, könn’se mir glauben, Sir.“  
„Tue ich. Du hast mir sehr geholfen, Mario. Sieh zu, dass dich deine Spielchen nicht in meine Nähe führen, dann werde ich großzügig vergessen, dass es dich gibt. Mister Stamford, kann ich sie noch auf ein Wort unter vier Augen sprechen?“

Der Doctor brachte ihn geflissentlich zur Tür.  
„Ihre Spielchen kann und werde ich nicht vergessen. Doch da sie ein Vertrauter unserer Monarchin sind und auch soweit ich gehört habe, gute Arbeit leisten, werde ich ihr Geheimnis für mich behalten. Doch seien sie gewiss, dass ich sie beim kleinsten Fehltritt zur Rechenschaft ziehen werde. Nun tragen sie mir die Zeitschriften in meine Kutsche!“  
Stamford bedankte sich unterwürfig tausend Mal und schleppte den nutzlosen Stapel in Holmes Kutsche. Unter zig Verbeugungen verabschiedete er dann Mycroft Holmes.  
Als er in der Kutsche durchgeschüttelt wurde, dachte er über Marios Aussage nach. Also gab es da doch einen geheimnisvollen Schatten im Hintergrund. Einen schwarzen Mann, den es zu finden und unschädlich zu machen galt. Aber nicht von Oscar Wilde! Ihn musste er für einige Zeit in Sicherheit bringen. Schließlich war er sein bester Mann und wer setzte schon freiwillig das Leben seines besten Mannes aufs Spiel? Bei diesen Gedanken musste Mycroft sich allerdings gleichzeitig eingestehen, dass Oscar viel mehr für ihn war als sein bester Agent.

 

Sein erster Blick, als er wieder sein Haus betrat, ging zu Wildes Koffer, der direkt neben der Treppe stand. Unaufhaltsam durchströmte ihn ein melancholisches Gefühl des Abschiedes. Er hatte einige ausgesprochen verrückte Stunden hinter sich, an die er mit gemischten Gefühlen zurückdachte. Es hatte sich einiges verändert. Er war sich nun zu sehr dieses drängenden Verlangens bewusst, welches sich gern äußern würde. Doch im Moment war dafür nicht die richtige Zeit.   
„Sind sie fertig, Oscar? Die Kutsche wartet vor der Tür!“, rief er ins Haus hinein. Einerseits wollte er Wilde so schnell es ging loswerden, um endlich ganz in Ruhe über ein paar wichtige Dinge nachzudenken, ohne damit rechnen zu müssen, dass ihn der Autor wieder einer seiner Kapriolen aussetzte, um sich zu amüsieren oder aber um ihm den Spiegel vorzuhalten, wie er es selbst so nett bezeichnet hatte.  
Aber er wollte ihn auch in Sicherheit wissen, um sich intensiv dieser Miss Adler und dem namenlosen Mann widmen zu können. Umso eher die Sache geregelt war, umso eher könnte Oscar Wilde seine Investigationen wieder aufnehmen.  
Langsam und ohne jegliche Begeisterung kam der Schriftsteller nun die Treppe nach unten. Seine Mimik war düster und seine Augen verdächtig gerötet. Aber Mycroft würde keinesfalls nachfragen.   
„Mister Smith wird auf dem Weg nach Irland gern mit ihnen plaudern, Oscar, doch ich möchte sie dringend warnen ihn nicht allzu sehr vorzuführen. Smith hat keinen Humor und seine Geduld ist nicht unbegrenzt. Spare sie sich ihre Stichelei für den Tag auf, an dem wir uns wiedersehen.“  
„Werden sie mich vermissten, Holmes?“  
„Aber natürlich werde ich ihr kreatives Mitwirken am Erhalt der Sicherheit Englands vermissen, schließlich sind sie mein bester Mann.“ Er lächelte bei seinen Worten anerkennend und konnte sehen, dass sie bei Wilde Wirkung erzielten. Immerhin war er zum besten Mann aufgestiegen und das nur, weil sie sich geküsst hatten. Mycrofts Lächeln fiel bei diesen absurden Gedanken in sich zusammen. War das wirklich so? Er brauchte Zeit um dieses Paradoxon verstehen zu können. Die Stille seines Hauses, die Wärme seines Feuers und verdammt noch mal, die Anwesenheit seines Dienstpersonals.  
„Das freut mich, mein lieber Holmes. Ich muss zugeben, sie haben mich ein wenig überrascht und dabei dachte ich, sie durchschaut zu haben. Es gefällt mir, was ich gesehen habe und vielleicht lässt sich das ja vertiefen, wenn ich zurückkehren kann.“ Der letzte Satz war nicht als Frage formuliert, doch Mycroft wusste, dass es nichts anderes war. Er überraschte sich selbst und trat so dicht an Oscar Wilde heran, dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten.  
„Wir werden sehen“, raunte er ihm leise ins Ohr und küsste dann behutsam seine Lippen. Der Kuss war völlig anders, als dieser wilde, den er Jenkins im Rausch seiner unterdrückten Leidenschaft gegeben hatte. Er war sanft und ehrlich. Oscar erwiderte auf dieselbe zarte Weise die Berührung seiner Lippen und trat dann einen kleinen Schritt zurück.  
„Ich werte das als ein Ja, Mycroft und freue mich nun umso mehr auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen.“

Mycroft brachte ihn noch zur Kutsche, gab Smith und dem Kutscher eine Menge Anweisungen und hob zum Abschied kurz die Hand. Oscar sah ihn so lange es möglich war nach und lächelte dabei verdächtig selbstzufrieden.  
„Schlawiner …“, murmelte Mycroft und ging mit rasendem Puls zurück in sein Haus.

Miss Irene Adler blieb so nachhaltig und spurlos von der Bildfläche verschwunden, dass es Mycroft wagte nach zwei Monaten nach Dublin zu schreiben, um Wilde zurückkommen zu lassen. Trotz immenser Bemühungen hatte er nicht herausfinden können, wer dieser mysteriöse Mann gewesen war, der vielleicht hinter der Adler stand und selbst die clevere Irene tanzen ließ wie eine Marionette. Im Grunde kannte er nur eine einzige Person, der er zutrauen würde dieses gefährliche Rätsel zu lösen. In die Wohnung seines Bruders Sherlock war inzwischen ein gewisser John Watson eingezogen und man hatte Mycroft zugetragen, dass dieser ehemalige Militärarzt nun zusammen mit seinem Bruder Kriminalfälle löste. Zu gegebener Zeit würde er an seinen Bruder herantreten und ihn um einen Gefallen bitten.  
Doctor Stamford hatte inzwischen freiwillig seinen Dienst am Hofe quittiert mit der Begründung er wäre zu alt. Mycroft kam das sehr entgegen, denn so musste er kein schlechtes Gewissen haben das schmerzhafte Geheimnis des alten Mannes zu kennen.   
Mario traf er nie wieder, erfuhr erst ein Jahr später, dass man den Jungen unter mysteriösen Umständen tot aufgefunden hatte. Sein Mord war bis heute ungeklärt, doch Holmes vermutete, dass auch da dieser nicht identifizierte Mann dahinter stand.   
Die größte Überraschung hielt William Lennox aka Dorian Gray für ihn bereit. Der Junge wurde im Laufe der Jahre sein bester Auslandsagent. Man gab ihm den Decknamen James Bond 007 und er war so exzellent, beliebt und nahezu ungeschlagen, dass man nach seinem Tod dem nächsten ausgezeichneten Spion seiner Majestät wieder denselben ehrenhaften Titel verlieh. James Bond 007 stand für den allerbesten Agenten der Krone. William Lennox hatte sich unsterblich gemacht, wenn auch auf andere Art und Weise, als er es sich hätte je vorgestellt.

Der Mai endete mit einem gewaltigen Gewitter, als Oscar wieder seinen Fuß auf den Londoner Boden setzte. Schon per Brief hatte ihm Mycroft Holmes von dem mysteriösen Verschwinden mehrerer Mitglieder eines berüchtigten Alchemistenzirkels informiert. Er war aufgeregt, hochmotiviert und bester Dinge, dass er Mycroft Holmes eines Tages knacken könnte. Der Anfang war doch schon sehr vielversprechend gewesen, dachte er vergnügt und betrat seine neue Wohnung in Chelsea.


End file.
